


【蝙超/all超】联盟事务（系列文，NC-17）

by Jackie1996



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Summary: 荒原狼危机虽然解除，但归来的超人似乎发生了什么不得了的变化。
Relationships: Superman/Aquaman, Superman/Batman, Superman/Others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. 一级机密

**天地良心，蝙蝠侠真的是来找超人讨论联盟事务的。**

只不过是没有敲门。不可否认除了维持自己一贯的恶劣形象之外，他确实好奇这只死而复生紧接着搞颠荒原狼的氪星人私下里是个什么状态。

“为了损害控制，”蝙蝠侠模模糊糊记得自己要求超人来韦恩的湖边别墅住一段的时候是这么说的。至于真正原因？韦恩想操克拉克。蝙蝠侠想干了超人。

但他万万没想到事情会发展的如此迅速。

蝙蝠侠穿着他的制服站在超人——克拉克——无所谓——的门前，目不转睛地盯着氪星裸男跪在他客房的床上，双腿大张，腰部下陷，一只手臂撑着自己，另一只则背在身后，全神贯注地用不知从哪来的假阴茎塞自己的屁眼。

韦恩用超出人类极限的反应在看到克拉克的一瞬间把门摔上并上锁。他试图提醒超人不要在别人的屋子里如此放肆，但最终欲望和惊讶还是战胜了经年累月攒成的混蛋人格。超人的右手不断地动作，那根粗长、硕大的玩具正慢慢消失在一对完美的屁股里。韦恩后知后觉地意识到超人正在发出一种奇怪的声音：尖细、颤抖，时断时续又带着点儿呜咽，潮湿的仿佛能滴出水来。再看看那张宇宙著名的完美面庞：眉头紧锁、双目紧闭，鼻翼随着细碎的喘息不断煽动，至于那张嘴巴——“上帝啊。”韦恩清晰地听到了自己理智断掉的声音。超人丰满、肉欲的嘴唇微微张着，喉结随着不时地吞咽翻滚；右手一个用力——那根罪孽的棒子被超人完全弄进了自己的洞里，随即狠狠抿了一下嘴，从胸腔深处震出一声长长的、满足的喟叹。及至此时他才分出注意力给房间里的另一个不速之客，微微转头看向蝙蝠侠，上帝作证，他甚至还露出了一丝超人式的微笑，仿佛屁眼里的那个家伙不过是他的另一个手下败将。

“我也是超人的俘虏了！”韦恩沉默地咆哮。超人直起身体跪坐在床上，勾得韦恩对那根玩意儿的去向充满好奇。他看着超人湿漉漉的红嘴唇和蓝眼睛，一切都太他妈不真实。韦恩摘下头罩，勇往直前的向床上的战友走去。

“哦，布鲁斯，”超人展示着他一向为人称道的温和善良，用粘粘糊糊的嗓音对他的搭档说，“我挺喜欢你带着面具。”

好极了，蝙蝠侠甚至不被允许在自己家里露出真面。但如果能操到超人挺翘的、完美的、多肉多汁的屁股，他妈前三十年受的苦都值了。蝙蝠侠毫不反驳地把头罩带回去。有那么一会儿，韦恩只能呆呆地站在床边盯着超人完美的一切，像个一夜暴富却不知从何花起的傻小子，直到超人不自觉地添了自己的下唇。原来这只邪恶的外星人也会有不确定的时候。但是超人有什么可担心的呢？只要他想便可奴役全世界，蝙蝠侠会是他最忠心的仆从。韦恩顺着自己的心意，弯腰去捏引诱他目光和神智和臀部，却在试图拉出假阳具好取而代之的时候被超人阻止。

“我想再含一会儿。”超人用纯洁无辜的语调提出宇宙间最淫荡下流的要求——一个任何星际暴君都不忍拒绝的要求。蝙蝠侠只好作罢，改为侵略超人的口腔和双唇。他本想脱下手套，可超人就是不愿意他显示出哪怕一丁点儿的人类特征——这个浪荡的婊子，存了心要将害过他的蝙蝠折磨一番。韦恩捧着超人的脸，超人主动有顺从的含住他的右手的拇指，可生来记仇的蝙蝠侠打定主意要残暴地将这只发情兔子的剩余价值剥削殆尽。

从韦恩毫无征兆地将两根金属包裹的手指塞进嘴里搅动开始，克拉克的脑海里就不剩下什么理智了。他隐隐约约地知道蝙蝠侠要他来此同住的真实意图，可驱使他——超人和克拉克——赴约的原因却不是信任或友情，而是一股不能言说、异常猛烈、绵延不绝的欲望。母盒给了他再造之躯，还顺便留下了些奇怪的特质：从复活之日起就不曾淡去高涨情欲。这和之前同路易斯在一起的时光不同，这一次他渴望的不再是软玉温香的怀抱，而是粗大、可怖的阴茎和被支配、被玩弄的粗暴对待。生命的嬗变和欲念的转换让克拉克寝食难安，超人也越来越不能履行他保家卫国的职责。他一直以来精心维护的道德楷模和无畏战士的形象危在旦夕。就在这个命运抉择的时刻，蝙蝠侠要他去他的房子里“讨论联盟的成立和发展事务”，这个哥谭伪君子。克拉克复活后异常敏感的直觉告诉他事儿没这么简单，可这个陷阱是他梦寐以求的，唯一的诉求就是蝙蝠侠能快些捕获他。事实上，超人想到一个加速进程的好方法——为什么不主动推蝙蝠侠一把呢？

韦恩的手指在超人的口腔里无恶不作。它们夹着超人的舌头，毫不留情的逗弄这条湿滑的软肉，期间刮过超人的上颌，弄得超人身子一软，险些翻下床去。克拉克尽力包裹着两根手指，稍稍撅起嘴，试图伸出舌头去舔蝙蝠侠的掌心。他集中意志睁开眼睛看向蝙蝠侠的脸，发现那里根本无法辨识任何情绪——正如他所希望的那样，被无情的支配，完全无法预判接下来会发生什么——这在某种意义上深深地取悦了超人，他只觉得一股热流直往下腹流去，含着假阳具的小穴又流出一股高温、粘稠的液体，此时超人只恨塞住他屁眼的东西不是个活物。

韦恩盯着超人嘴角留下的口水。这实在是不同寻常。就算克拉克·肯特私下里是个欲求不满的小同性恋，这种违反生物学常识的现象也还是太过诡异。蝙蝠侠发现超人的屁眼正在流出透明的粘液，以布鲁斯·韦恩花花公子的名声起誓，那绝对不是什么润滑剂。至于超人的表情——那种沉溺性欲不能自拔的放浪形态如此真实，可蝙蝠侠对待他的方式几乎算的上羞辱。韦恩第一次真切具体地感到自己的意志力到底有多么惊人：在超人尽力想吃进更多、更长的“手指”的时候他竟然还有心思想着氪星人的生理构造问题。蝙蝠侠决定满足超人的小愿望。他取下蝙蝠装上的护阴——上帝保佑阿尔弗雷德——从超人口中抽出手指——无意中带出一丝唾液——然后捏着克拉克对的下巴，把硬到流水的真·阴茎缓缓插进超人高温、湿滑的口腔中。

“拉奥啊，”超人确信他现在应该已经爽到眼珠后翻。蝙蝠侠掏出他的大棒子的瞬间克拉克达到一个小小的高潮，他明显感到后穴的假阳具被不断绞紧再松开的肠道挤出去一小段，这让他好不容易才平息的痒意卷土重来，从肠道深处升起，沿着尾椎一路向上，逼得他头昏脑胀，双目酸涩。超人决定给蝙蝠侠一个深喉，好让他快点放过自己的嘴巴，去操又痒又滑的屁眼。

“耶稣干他的基督！”不知羞耻、无所畏惧的氪星人上来就给韦恩一个深喉，也没问问哥谭阔佬想不想先被那条灵巧可爱的小舌头舔上一舔。身经百战金枪不倒的韦恩感到前所未有的危机：他快要被这张外星嘴巴吸射了。在千钧一发、箭在弦上的危急时刻，蝙蝠侠攥着超人的腮帮子把自己的大枪拉了出来，然后用当年爬上珠穆朗玛的意志将射精的本能扼杀在睾丸之中。

蝙蝠侠掐着氪星人的脖子把他拎起来，随后推到在床上。是时候给这个玩火的家伙一点颜色看看。韦恩抚摸着超人的身体：从宽阔的肩膀、厚实的胸膛到平坦完美的腹部，随后他粗鲁地撸动两把超人的外星阴茎——于是今晚最不可思议的情况就此发生。就凭着这两下撸动，超人射了出来。猛烈地、凶狠地射了出来。

这不正常。蝙蝠侠死死盯着超人胸膛上的乳白色液体和颤抖的小腹上流畅的肌肉，性爱的味道充满整个韦恩宅的客房。超人完美的头颅尽力后仰，仿佛这样就能摆脱高潮带给他的巨大冲击。谁还在这种时刻继续思考？尤其是在克拉克正在发出那种虚弱、颤抖、媚气十足的呻吟的时候。蝙蝠侠恶狠狠的抓住被超人含在后穴的假阳具，用力捅几下后把它抽出来丢在一边，换上自己的大屌一插到底，而超人克制不住地叫了出来。

克拉克直觉地有颗超新星在自己的脑海中爆炸。地球上的一切都已离他远去，唯有齐柏林飞艇不断地重复着同一首歌的前奏。当蝙蝠侠缓慢然而坚定地在他体内推进时，超人试着不要让自己听起来太过淫荡——可是这实在是太爽了！蝙蝠侠填满了他长久的空虚，被撑开的感觉让他仿佛置身被阳光晒得温热的湖水之中，除了这根在他身体里不断进出的东西，他不再需要任何事物。蝙蝠侠真的是该死的又粗又长，他干起超人来不留情面。克拉克决定放飞自己，随着不断地撞击高声呻吟。

碧昂斯在他脑海中高歌。 ** _我站在你的光环之下找到了我的天使…无论如何我不会将你拒之门外。_** 韦恩从没操过这种器官。湿滑、紧致，又细细密密地吸吮着他的阴茎，随着他的操弄还不断小股小股地往外冒水。最初他插进去的时候像是插进一块高温、将化不化的黄油或者热的冰淇淋，内壁紧紧缠着他的阴茎，越插越紧，像是一片沼泽，要把他的灵魂吸出来。有那么一会儿，蝙蝠侠被超人淫荡、热情的小穴勾的神魂颠倒，等他重新找回意识之时，发现自己正在以一种远超常人极限的速率干着超人的屁股。克拉克的头无力地歪向一边，张开的嘴溢出破碎的尖叫呻吟和胡言乱语，眼角挂着泪水，整个上半身随着蝙蝠侠的操干不住颤动，一副被奸淫到意识模糊的模样。

“啊…哈…好棒…”超人绝无仅有、蓝到不可思议的眼睛只能勉强睁开一条缝隙，涣散地盯着虚空中某个不存在的点，聚焦早已在他的能力范围之外。

“…哈，哈，就是这样…”超人受不住似的终于把眼睛闭上，一道泪痕随即留在了那张完美的，深深吸引住蝙蝠侠的脸上。

“…布鲁斯…好大…”也许超人已经陷入了完全的癫狂，不然克拉克·肯特的中西部价值观怎么会容许自己说出这种不加掩饰的放荡之词呢？

“…操了”。蝙蝠侠开始又深又狠的捅身下的小洞，超人的两条腿挂在他的肩膀上：小腿紧绷，脚趾蜷缩。克拉克也许是无意识地喊了蝙蝠侠的名字，但这确实是对韦恩的征服欲和嗜虐心的极大满足：他把超人给奸傻了！

克拉克感到一阵天旋地转，蝙蝠侠把他翻了个个儿。现在超人正把脸埋在被子里并死死咬住身下的织物，他确实成功阻止住一部分呻吟，可口水在在被单上濡湿一片。蝙蝠侠狠狠地压住超人的腰，咕叽咕叽的抽插声响彻整个客房。克拉克的大腿开始不住地颤抖，随后是腰，紧接着整个臀部都开始晃动——韦恩明显感到超人的肠道开始绞紧，每一次抽插都像是一次搏斗，不断有白沫从穴口渗出。蝙蝠侠预感到超人就要迎来另一种高潮。他紧紧抓着超人的肩膀开始最后的冲刺，不用看他也知道此刻克拉克一定是眼珠上翻、双唇水亮，额头上的那撮可爱的小卷毛正随着主人的身体疯狂晃动。

克拉克仿佛一艘太平洋风暴中心的小船随波逐流。他的屁股怎么能盛的下这么多快感？真希望蝙蝠侠能一直这么干下去。他隐约听到自己的穴里被插得汁水四溅，可就是控制不住身体的水分从那个小小的地方不断流失。克拉克觉得蝙蝠侠能一路捅到自己的胃里去。这太超过了。蝙蝠侠冲刺的时候克拉克的洞就像是坏了的机器，一艘漏水的船，当他被逼到高潮的边缘，克拉克开始不受控制地高声尖叫。

超人高潮了。大股大股的透明液体从他的后穴中喷出，不偏不倚正喷在蝙蝠侠胸前的标志上。至于韦恩——当然，他确实有些被眼前的景象惊住，但最终没能扛过超人高潮时大口吞食的肠道。收缩的内壁前赴后继地缠住韦恩的阴茎，再不射精简直天理难容。蝙蝠侠强忍住没有射在超人的身体里——他虽然很想，但也知道有些混蛋事儿即使是他也不该干。

克拉克发誓自己已经预支了这辈子所有的性高潮。他几乎喷出身体里的每一滴液体，阴茎只流出稀薄的几滴精液，后穴里磨人的骚痒终于结束。欲望被满足的感觉实在太好，克拉克过了好一会才意识到要关心一下自己的床伴。他奋力地转过头看了看同样筋疲力尽的蝙蝠侠，黑暗骑士摘下头罩，露出那张属于布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。但这次花花公子似乎对打破沉默没什么主意，于是克拉克决定他先开口，就像超人永远身先士卒。

“下一次你可以直接射在里面。”克拉克给他的队友一个纯洁无辜、宅心仁厚的温暖笑容，韦恩以肉眼可见的速度兴奋起来。

“你闻起来太好了。”蝙蝠侠趴在克拉克身边，但他确信这氪星人高潮时的味道更像是 _一种暗示，一种氛围，一种只存于当下的感觉，独属于超人的骗术。_

“ _哦布鲁斯_ ，”小镇青年害羞似的贴近哥谭阔佬，把脸埋进蝙蝠侠的肩膀里。“ **活着真好** 。”


	2. 瞭望塔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 商业巨子布鲁斯·韦恩的新投资：瞭望塔。国防部邀请韦恩和他的“风险规划师”克拉克·肯特一起去新建成的太空建筑上的参观。

“所以，母盒给你装了个子宫。”

“没错儿布鲁斯，技术上是这样。”

超人坐在韦恩宅起居室的早餐桌旁，准备和屋子的主人一同进餐。对于刚刚发生过超越普通战友关系的两位英雄而言这是一个疲惫、尴尬、又不得不面对的清晨。

阿尔弗雷德不断地用食物堆满餐桌，确保二位不会有时间进行什么破坏世界和平的对话。蝙蝠侠在《哥谭邮报》的头版上集中精力，死死盯住那个“邮”字，好让自己不要像个傻瓜一样对超人行注目礼——尤其是当对方披着自己的晨袍，发型糟乱却一脸满足的等待食物的时候。

待到阿尔弗雷德将盘子都端上来，蝙蝠侠终于可以切换到动态伪装——他的右肩酸痛，一定是昨晚用力过度。

克拉克扫一眼餐桌：盛在篮子里金黄的黄油小面包和鳕鱼乳酪酱——那个银色的面包篮怕不是真的银子，煎奶酪培根三明治、炭烤烟熏香肠、淋满枫糖浆的松饼、烤甜玉米、足量供应的咖啡、柳橙甜虾佐三文鱼沙拉和摆在面前满满一盘的地狱之蛋。出现在韦恩餐桌上的堪萨斯多么奇妙。

“我希望老爷的朋友得到最好的招待，肯特先生。”

“这太丰盛了，阿尔弗雷德。”完美的小镇礼仪。

“他从没为我做过这些，显然超人更有魅力。”

哥谭人的擅自发言招来阿尔弗雷德一记不赞同的斜视：“如果肯特先生愿意同您多多见面，两人份的早餐永远在韦恩宅的招待单上。”

蝙蝠侠挫败地将报纸撂在桌上。不过既然美利坚都要经过两次世界大战才能把英国老顽固拉下马，他的失败还算不得丢脸。

韦恩阴险地往超人的方向瞧了一眼——那个放浪的家伙此时正因为管家直白的暗示尴尬地满面通红——结果差点没咬到自己的舌头——他怎么会有这么短的晨袍？超人的大腿分开在餐桌两边，袍子刚够遮住那个可怜的屁股。一定又是个外星阴谋。

克拉克清晨醒来时床边空无一人，这让超人松了一口气，他实在不知道该怎么在同队友一夜情之后面对对方——尽管逃不掉早餐，但至少还有时间来接受混乱的世界。好不容易下床拉开窗帘，克拉克沮丧地发现哥谭今天阴云密布——就像过去的许多年一样。他只能选择多在床上躺一会儿，等身体上的酸痛渐渐消失才磨磨蹭蹭地走进浴室。

抓起挂在床边的唯一一件晨袍，克拉克发现它短的吓人。严肃的考虑了穿着超人制服同韦恩进餐的画面之后克拉克决定征用这件晨袍。走下楼梯时后穴明显的饱胀酸软强迫克拉克记起昨晚蝙蝠侠的阴茎在他身体里进出的感觉，他绝望的意识到那种酷刑般的欲望如同附骨之蛆，难道超人后半生要永远地的同同性之性绑在一起？克拉克重重地捶了一下后腰，所有的这一切都令他无比烦躁。居室内满满一桌的早餐安抚了克拉克，他抓起一块三明治，决定先用食物填满胃部的空虚。

韦恩目视着超人吃掉三个三明治之后继续向玉米棒发动进攻。他没有碰松饼和黄油面包却几乎吃掉一整盘地狱之蛋，蝙蝠侠想知道这意味着什么。更过分的是，阿尔弗雷德竟然又将一堆吐司、樱桃酱、和差不多全世界的牛奶都摆在克拉克面前。早餐桌可真大。韦恩决定捉弄一下小镇青年，作为他来回吸吮拇勾引蝙蝠侠的代价。

“那么技术上来讲，如果我严格遵守你昨晚最后的那个提议——，”短暂的暗示性停顿“——你会怀孕。”

克拉克显然被他的明目张胆吓坏了。他刚刚将一片吐司涂满酱，张开嘴正要咬上一口。超人愣在当地，忘记合上嘴巴；阿尔弗雷德则看起来非常想用果酱刀亲自捅死这个他一手养大的孤儿。韦恩感到一阵快慰。

“呃，事实上，”很好，超人终于回过神来，“我并不能怀孕。”

克拉克放下手中的吐司，房间里剩下的两个人盯着他等待下文。

“母盒并没有给我卵巢，以及——”超人顿了顿，“阴道。”

阿尔弗雷德不知怎么看上去有点儿失落，韦恩决定忽略这个。

“嗯。换个话题，克拉克，”韦恩身体前倾，紧紧盯住超人茫然的眼睛——茫然，但仍然足够让蝙蝠侠分心。“还记得斯万维克将军向你提议的，‘太阳神防御计划’吗？”

克拉克叹了口气，彻底放弃他的吐司。蝙蝠侠努力不去注意对方嘴边的一点樱桃酱。

“我记得他提过卫星之类的，像个空间站。不过大部分时间斯万维克都在抱怨路易斯有多么难缠。”蝙蝠侠看到氪星人脸上一闪而过的笑容，心中邪火顿生。“还有国防部有多么缺钱。”

“现在不缺了。韦恩财团和洛克菲勒一起向国防部贷款，条件是优先考虑保障星际和平。”韦恩把餐巾扔在桌子上，“克拉克，他们搞了个‘瞭望塔’——五角大楼坚持这么称呼。”

“我觉得还不错。”超人露出一个宽容的微笑，但这并没有让蝙蝠侠心情变好。

“更加 _不错_ 的是，韦恩财团作为主要投资方有权提前参观。”克拉克冲他眨眼，显得十分困惑。

“参观就定在今天。”肯特呆在当场。

“这就意味着，陆军准将雷·费舍尔随时可能找上门来。”韦恩满意地看到超人惊讶的张大嘴巴——他就是喜欢超人张开嘴。

“我告诉他们韦恩财团会有两个参观者，我猜阿尔弗雷德已经在客房里备好了衣物。”

克拉克闻言起身，走出起居室走向楼梯——蝙蝠侠的眼神追随着他晨袍的下摆——突然间超人停下脚步，在楼梯上侧身看向同伴——“你不和我一起吗，布鲁斯？”

绝地反击。韦恩盯着那双无辜的眼睛，为自己的自制力感到悲哀。就在他准备去和超人交流感情的时候，阿尔弗雷德不失时机地出现在餐桌旁，拦住了蝙蝠侠的去路。

“请务必说服肯特先生留下共进晚餐，布鲁斯少爷。”

韦恩非常确信这不是一个请求。

“以挽回韦恩家主粗鲁无礼的糟糕形象。”

阿尔弗雷德退开一步，看着哑口无言的蝙蝠侠步履匆忙地走上楼去。

“你到底要我——”哇哦。

这次超人倒是衣冠齐整。

韦恩当然知道克拉克的身体有多么完美——闪闪发光的肌肤和饱满流畅的肌肉，以及隐匿其中的磅礴力量与无限生机。没有什么能像超人一样，米开朗琪罗也不能突破想象力的极限，去创造一个高人一等的美丽生物。不得不承认，蝙蝠侠在超人面前不过就是另一副泥土铸就的肉体凡胎。当上帝换下长袍礼服混入人群，有些东西就被永远地改变了。

“…西服不错。”简直是天神下凡。

“我用了一点超级速度好在你来之前穿好它。”克拉克赧然低头，韦恩好一会儿才注意到超人的领带打的歪歪斜斜，看不出是个什么款型。

克拉克有些紧张。通知自己的队友他有可能要成为超人的长期性伴侣绝不是什么简单的事儿，或许一点实际行动更有说服力？韦恩在餐桌上的挑逗对他产生了不可忽视的影响，让超人又回到那种燥热、无力、后穴骚痒湿润的状态里。他决定不告诉韦恩整个早餐他都在悄悄透视蝙蝠侠的老二，这种隐晦的乐趣让超人小腹烧灼。

“布鲁斯。”很好，超人都学会用气声说话了，蝙蝠侠离彻底沦陷还远吗？

“克拉克？”韦恩情愿相信是自己的底裤正慢慢变小而不是肯特太有魅力，就不该给他穿拉夫劳伦…汤姆布朗只会更糟，他怎么会想到要把超人变成一尊行走的雕塑？这绝对是蝙蝠侠有过的最坏的计划。

克拉克注意到韦恩有点分心，但不认为这是坏事。

“布鲁斯。”蝙蝠侠艰难地把眼睛从超人的腹部移开。“还记得我们刚刚谈论的…子宫和阴道吗？”

“当然。”韦恩兴趣大增。

“我仍然…”克拉克深吸一口气，“…仍然受某种激素的困扰。”

蝙蝠侠只是盯着他，迟钝又愚蠢。“我不太明白，克拉克。”

“…我很想先吸你的鸡巴，然后让你操我的屁股。”

韦恩不太确定自己复活的到底是什么。

“克拉克，母盒似乎还改造了你的价值观和…廉耻。”

“也许。”

超人很是烦躁，操还是不操，蝙蝠侠就从来不打直球吗？

“所以你怎么说？”

我怎么说？我他妈怎么说？韦恩只觉得气血上涌，既想打他一拳又想操他一顿。但韦恩仅仅只是抬起一只手用力挤压超人的脖子，另外一只绕道身后攻击超人紧实的屁股——“你嘴角沾了点儿樱桃酱，”——随即对对方甜美、艳红的双唇实施侵略。

克拉克爱死了这种被包围的感觉。蝙蝠侠把他死死抵在墙上，脖子上的手几乎令他不能呼吸。超人主动环住韦恩，好让那条在他嘴里兴风作浪的舌头能进的更深。

蝙蝠侠眼前一片漆黑，他只能疯狂地抚摸这具主动奉献的身体好证明这一切确实真实发生。超人嘴里的味道实在太过甜蜜，韦恩忍不住去舔他的上颌，这令超人膝盖一软，整个人陷在蝙蝠侠的怀里。

当蝙蝠侠揉捏他屁股的手转移到胸膛，克拉克开始控制不住喉咙里发出的呻吟。他从来不知道自己的乳头会如此敏感，蝙蝠侠狠狠一按——克拉克不得不担心他后穴的汁水会毁了这条裤子。

韦恩很想永远这么纠缠下去，但他的老二硬的发痛，叫嚣着想要捅进某个多汁又紧致的小洞，况且他的肺实在需要点儿新鲜空气，毕竟蝙蝠侠可不是个 _氪星人_ 。当他们终于分开，超人方正刚毅的下巴一片水光粼粼，克拉克徒劳地想要吞咽过度分泌的唾液，他向后摊在墙壁上，蝙蝠侠紧紧压着他。

“我去告诉准将，叫他改日再来。”韦恩强迫自己暂时离开怀中温暖的躯体，但克拉克拉住了他。

“不，布鲁斯。”超人给他一个无力的微笑，他的眼睛已经快要闭上了。“我在这里帮你吸出来，然后你到塔上干我的屁眼。”

蝙蝠侠眨眨眼，这听起来是个火辣下流的提议，可超人还有话要说。

“这样你操我的时候就能多坚持一会儿了。”

韦恩一定要虐待那张嘴巴。

超人推着蝙蝠侠让他坐在那张巨大的沙发上，顺势跪在对方的双腿之间。他解开韦恩晨袍的系带，露出里面灰色的底裤，满意地看到完全勃起的阴茎被束缚其中，顶端渗出的前液在棉织物上浸出一小块水渍。克拉克满怀期待的轻轻在龟头上咬上一口。

韦恩想知道为什么有人可以如此淫荡。他当然有过过分热情的床伴，可那种热情大概率都逢场作秀，临时发挥——她们总是喝太多放了锂剂的香槟，而且只想和福布斯财富榜上床。非要追究的话，妓女中倒是有好些个天生的浪荡种，可超人显然不在此列。蝙蝠侠有些恨自己的大脑，他真的很想享受克拉克此时的服务——这家伙心甘情愿的双膝着地，隔着底裤吃进了他的龟头，一只手还不断地挤压他的囊袋。

克拉克舔上蝙蝠侠坚硬的腹肌。那上面疤痕交错，完全不同于他自己白璧无瑕的躯体，这让超人感到新奇，他很想体验那种脆弱易碎的感觉，可黄太阳偏要给他一副钢铁之躯。

蝙蝠侠低头看着把他的肚子舔的湿漉漉的氪星人，这种非同寻常的口交方式让他有些动摇，无论韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都从不在人前裸露身体。过多的借口和窥探的眼光只会让他扫兴，但超人完全不在乎。

克拉克咬住底裤的边缘，一点点把它褪下来。韦恩配合着向前顶跨，意有所指地把阴茎向超人的嘴边送。等可怜的底裤被彻底扔在一旁，克拉克嘴里因为对雄伟阳具的渴望而分泌的液体几乎要溢出嘴角。他抓住蝙蝠侠的阴茎，一点点将它吃进嘴里。

操。超人的嘴怎么也像他下面的小穴一样汁水泛滥？蝙蝠侠着迷地盯着自己硕大、紫红、面目狰狞的鸡巴渐渐消失在克拉克丰润的双唇之间。他清楚看到有两行口水从超人的嘴角流出，一路流到被衬衣领包裹住的脖子上。当超人开始用起舌头，世界都变得更加美好。韦恩长舒一口气，允许自己完全放松一次。

克拉克把整根阴茎舔的又黏又腻，还将两颗睾丸轮流含在嘴里。当嘴巴被阴茎填满，其他的感官似乎也都被削弱：不再能听到来自全球的声音，不再能看到一整个州开外的事物。蝙蝠侠的巨物让他头晕目眩，除了嘴里这根腥咸的鸡巴，超人不需要其他任何救赎。克拉克来回摆动头颅，啧啧的水声在空中回荡。

韦恩强迫自己呆在椅子上一动不动。虽然他很想现在就抓住超人的头发操他的喉咙，但他还更渴望能多感受一会儿克拉克温暖美妙的口腔和那条灵活可爱的小舌头。超人用力吸一口嘴里的大家伙，成功吸出一大股前液。韦恩明白这是个讯号，他们不该在潜在的客人随时上门的时候消耗太多时间，他最好别刻意控制，速战速决。韦恩心有不甘，但又确实不好违反超人的意愿——毕竟对方还含着他的老二呢！

克拉克尽力咽下嘴里阴茎的分泌物，可他实在阻止不了自己的口水流得到处都是。必须承认精液的味道不太好，但对情欲勃发的超人来说足够刺激。克拉克抬眼看了一下蝙蝠侠，对方似乎在同什么了不得的事物作非同寻常的斗争：韦恩满脸通红，额头上甚至有汗液渗出。克拉克深深满意于自己加诸在蝙蝠侠身上的影响，美色也许会成为超人最显而易见又出人意料的武器。

堪萨斯来的小骚货开始把他往喉咙里吞。韦恩恨透了超人那张毫无波澜的脸，他绝不希望这场性事仅仅停留在满足生理欲望的层面上。蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地捣弄超人细细的食道口，又不是说他会因此窒息或者坏掉。这实在是非常之爽。克拉克被卡在嗓子里的龟头噎的反胃，剧烈收缩的喉部和可怜兮兮的呜呜声让韦恩颇为受用，看着那张完美的脸上完美的五官因为痛苦而皱成一团更是带给蝙蝠侠一阵残忍的快意。这是个他绝不会向任何人承认的险恶趣味：猎人的后代喜欢折磨自己的猎物。

被一根肉棒捅喉咙的滋味克拉克很不喜欢。理智上他很想现在就把这根东西吐出来，但不知为何他非但没有这么做，还努力想把蝙蝠侠的阴茎吞地更深。也许超人的本性就是如此：总是在最危急的时刻直面最危险的敌人，超级英雄渴望冒险。但克拉克不打算向蝙蝠侠的压迫妥协，他自有反击之策。超人伸手去拨弄韦恩的囊袋，他把那两个沉甸甸的球状物抓在手里揉捏挤压，嘴上更用力地吸吮正在抽插的巨物，用力到两颊凹陷，嘬的啧啧作响，淫荡又色情。蝙蝠侠发出一声咬牙切齿的呻吟。

射精的欲望势不可挡。韦恩在超人的嘴里待得已经够久，他越来越招架不住不断收缩的喉头和超人高温柔软口腔，克拉克的手指缠上他的睾丸，韦恩明白自己已无法索取更多。

克拉克差点吐出来。蝙蝠侠射的又多又狠，一注精液直接射进他的食道，强烈的气味冲击超人的感官，超级嗅觉此时反倒成了他最大的敌人。但克拉克还是设法把这些液体咽进胃里，他甚至还帮韦恩吸出没有被射出的余精，并且仔细舔舐龟头和柱体，确保没有一丝精液挂在韦恩的阳具上。必须承认，克拉克非常满足——至少他的嘴巴非常满足。

蝙蝠侠已经完全不想去劳什子操蛋瞭望塔，此时此刻他只想和克拉克待在韦恩宅的卧室里，实打实地操上一个星期。超人高涨的淫欲远超他的估计。粗暴的口交没人喜欢，甚至有时候，当他太过分，就连刻意展示的《财富》杂志封面都不能挽留一个愤怒的伴游。可是到了克拉克这儿，钢铁之躯让性爱只剩下快感和享受，蝙蝠侠的暴行只能带给他更多肉体上的刺激，韦恩禁不住揣度超人高超的口交技巧是从哪里学来的，路易斯·连恩显然是最可能的答案…最好是连恩，韦恩阴恻恻的想。他拒绝想象任何超人和其它男人在一起的画面。克拉克随着吞咽上下翻滚的喉结令韦恩甚是着迷，而他舔弄阴茎时脸上沉迷肉欲的神情更是让蝙蝠侠心头发痒。

克拉克在蝙蝠侠的大腿上趴了一会儿。他的嘴巴很酸，咽喉发涩，裤子因为长时间的跪姿皱的不像样，衬衣和外套上更是沾满口水，嘴角还有一缕没能咽下的乳白色精液。超人艰难地站起来，空气里的味道让他一阵晕眩。

“抱歉布鲁斯，希望阿尔弗雷德还有身替补西装。”

克拉克充满歉意地看着韦恩，仿佛刚才在地上吸鸡巴吸到昏天黑地的人不是他。蝙蝠侠不合时宜地想起他们还需要一副眼睛。

“如果是你的话，阿尔弗雷德永远不缺替补。”

韦恩尽其所能想要让超人感受哥谭的热情好客，为此甚至尝试模仿《星球日报》头版上的超级微笑，但他只觉得自己肌肉僵硬，面容扭曲。好在克拉克毫不在意，超人此刻一心只想赶快到浴室清理一下自己——最好完全错过来送衣物的阿尔弗雷德。

韦恩目送小镇青年逃进浴室。这确实有些好笑，难以想象在性事上如此放荡的人同时又如此害羞，蝙蝠侠想起他们在大都会的初遇，谁能想到那个一本正经的调查性新闻记者在仅仅一年之后竟会变成个总是欲求不满的婊子呢？韦恩深吸一口气，拿起电话打给阿尔弗雷德。

克拉克呆在浴室，迅速脱掉身上脏兮兮的西装后钻进淋浴间，用超级速度把自己里里外外洗个干净。超人意识到他屁股里的小穴一直流水，蠕动着想要吃进某种柱状物，好杀一杀肠道深处的骚痒。克拉克确信自己没可能在不弄脏另一条裤子的前提下登上瞭望塔，他叹了口气，庆幸自己还带来点儿救急的小玩意儿。

从淋浴室出来，超人站在洗漱池边想找一瓶漱口水。他拿起一个——呃——看起来是瓶香水，包装上还夸张地画着两条纠缠在一起的蟒蛇的东西，犹犹豫豫地打开——确实是漱口水。全世界最他妈昂贵的漱口水。克拉克别无选择，他拧开瓶盖，喝掉一大口。

“…不，不要卡拉瑟尼，不要意大利货。也不要汤姆福德。”

韦恩手里攥着电话，和一个英国人一起谈论该怎么打扮一个外星人。他不想让克拉克变得太过浮夸，也不愿让肯特过于“超人”。最好能让克拉克看起来和任何一个大都会人都没有区别：时髦，冷漠，精英主义。

“也许您可以带肯特先生走一趟萨维尔街？我想那里一定有许多十分‘超级’的裁缝愿意为韦恩和他的朋友服务。”

蝙蝠侠暗自叹气，这个管家实在是无孔不入。

“也许。听着阿尔弗雷德，我们赶时间。费舍尔随时会来。雨果博斯。拿一套雨果博斯给他——不，两套，别太相似，一套给他一套给我。”

“当然，布鲁斯少爷。还有别的什么…一些薄荷茶？”

老天。

“是的，阿尔弗雷德。”韦恩重重地叹口气，“一些 **强力** 薄荷茶。请。”

克拉克算准了在阿尔弗雷德离开的瞬间走出浴室。

“我看到准将的车刚出市中心。感谢哥谭的交通系统。”

“神啊，有超能力就是方便，对吧？”

韦恩满意地看着身裹浴巾的超人，氪星人的肤色非常漂亮，总能让他联想起阳光过剩的地中海。

“为什么你还不开始换衣服？”

克拉克很是局促，他可以同蝙蝠侠上床，可还是不愿在对方的注视下穿衣。生活化的场景显得过于亲密，总会带来不必要的麻烦。

“放松。”

韦恩发现自己一直盯着超人饱满的胸肌，他很想拽下裹住超人屁股的浴巾，最好还能揉一揉那两团弹性十足的软肉，然后把手指插进…停下。蝙蝠侠转身抓起茶壶，倒满两个橙黄色的陶瓷杯。等他转过身来，看到超人已经——浴巾扔在一旁——穿戴完毕，手中摆弄着一条火焰暗纹的深蓝色领带，眼睛被掩藏在一副全黑眼镜之后。

“克拉克。”蝙蝠侠非常严肃，举着两杯茶活像个傻瓜。“从现在起我的房子拒绝超级速度。你应该等我一起。”

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”超人眨了眨无辜的双眼，“就算我们要一起参观瞭望塔，也还是不能解释为什么韦恩会和一个 _男人_ **单独呆在卧房** 。”说着他走近蝙蝠侠，拿过对方左手里的茶杯，仰头喝掉其中的液体。

雷·费舍尔憋了一肚子火气， _操他妈的_ 哥谭交通。他和司机——上尉约翰逊今天凌晨从华府出发，带着全世界只有三个的里米兹级离子传送装置一路赶到东海岸，期间两人轮流在汽车旅馆休息两个小时。斯万维克将军原本要派直升机送他俩过来，但五角大楼的那帮 **傻逼政客** ——为什么军方的事要让战场都没上过的 _娘娘腔_ 来指手画脚——却坚持认为直升机“ _太过招摇_ ”，会给这个保密计划“ _带来不必要的关注_ ”，并且一辆军用路虎“ _更有利于无赤字开支国防_ ”。妈的，如果他们照规矩发给军人外勤补贴，这点儿用直升机的钱根本不值一提。更让费舍尔头疼的是布鲁斯·韦恩——这个软蛋怂包，拿着爹妈留下来的钱挥霍无度，偏偏他还赞助了“太阳神计划”，搞得五角大楼只好把雷从中东情报事务主管改派为星球政策研究主任。妈的，妈的，妈的。费舍尔喜爱他原来的工作，谁知道星球政策有什么好研究的？除了那个 **氪星俊男** 他们连个正常外星人都没见过，总是有些外表丑恶的东西想要征服地球。雷阴郁地看着窗外的风景从城市大堵塞变成郊区密林，等他们开上环湖公路，周围彻底没了别的车辆。约翰逊死死踩住油门，他们都想速战速决。

阿尔弗雷德在湖边别墅正门前的车道边等待着。他远远看到一辆…大车从道路尽头飞驰而来。车子稳稳停在他的身前，从车上走下一个身着军礼服家伙，右手上戴着副手铐，把他和一个手提箱绑在一起。随后驾驶室跳下另一个人，这位要年轻许多，穿着普通迷彩。

“上午好费舍尔准将，约翰逊上尉。韦恩少爷差我来迎接二位。请这边走。”

阿尔弗雷德注意到准将心情相当糟糕，他很是同情，省掉了不必要的寒暄。

“谢了管家先生。”

雷对这个英国老头能准确称呼约翰逊很是惊讶，这似乎再次从侧面说明韦恩有多奢华无能。

雷和约翰逊一起走进后现代风格的客厅，他注意到墙上的智能家居系统和另一面墙上的…艺术品。同时雷看到已经有一个人坐在一张单人沙发上，尽管从未见过那位国防部的大金主，但他确信这绝不是韦恩。

“费舍尔准将，约翰逊上尉，这位是风险管控师肯特先生。”

克拉克向费舍尔伸出左手——“叫我克拉克，保险箱不错。”——然后朝约翰逊伸出右手——“我喜欢你的靴子”。克拉克发现雷·费舍尔比他想象中年轻一些，尤其是对于准将而言。约翰逊则同他年龄相仿。这两人上的都是西点。雷是个身材高大的非裔美国人，肩膀宽阔四肢修长，强壮的肉体把军礼服撑得满满的。克拉克忍不住对着雷的裆部扫上一眼——拉奥啊。他的屁股狠狠缩了一下，屁眼蠕动着收缩，分泌出灼热的液体。超人一阵口干舌燥。

客套过后气氛一时有些尬尴。雷不爱言辞，尤其赶上今儿个心情不好。约翰逊平日里是个活泼的大兵，但这个过于昂贵时髦的房子和那位管家让他浑身不舒服，上级不发话他便乐于做个哑巴。克拉克倒是想找些话题，可被准将雄伟黝黑的阴茎塞住脑子，他除了咽口水什么也干不了。

“劳烦先生们稍加等候，少爷在…探索接待军方的最佳着装。”阿尔弗雷德端着一个巨大的托盘为三人解了围，托盘上放着三个水杯和一个醒酒器，醒酒器里装着一半气泡水。他把盘子先放在一旁的高酒柜上，往三只杯子里注满2/3的水，然后把醒酒器放在柜子上，拖着水杯轮流走到三位客人身边。

约翰逊死死盯住手里水杯边缘的镀金和看起来像是钻石的饰物，这个杯子沉的吓人，不消说也是水晶制品。上尉确实十分口渴，他和雷星夜兼程赶路赶的心火上涌，可实在是不愿意从这么一个极具阶级特色的容器里喝水。约翰逊扭头去看自己的长官，发现准将正瞪着水杯上的一颗宝石。费舍尔毕竟不是个愣头青，尽管他的忍耐几乎到了极限。没有人 _高级_ 到可以拥有仆人。葛底斯堡。奴隶制。 **我不是黑人我是O.J** 。约翰逊注视着准将怒气冲冲地一口气喝掉所有水之后才把杯子送到嘴边。

克拉克无法不注意这个上尉总是在模仿雷·费舍尔。也许军人本该如此，可这其中真的没些更加隐秘、私人的缘故吗？克拉克转着手中的的杯子，他绝对应该找点儿话题来打破当下尴尬的寂静，风险管控师到底是个他妈的什么职位？或许他可以问问手提箱里有什么，不过答案也是显而易见的…阿尔弗雷德的再次到来让超人止住了混乱的思绪，说实话他只想问问雷一晚上能射精几次。

上尉颇为不安地注意到那个英国老头子又走了过来，这次手里拿的是个，呃，装着水醒酒器？很好，他确实需要再来一杯，但就不能让他自己去找点水吗？看在上帝的份儿上，他又不是缺胳膊少腿儿——讲道理，米奇在阿富汗被炸掉一条腿还照样上酒吧呢！约翰逊不由自主地又转头看向长官，思索他们为什么不能和其他人一样呆在中东。

阿尔弗雷德站在准将身旁微微弯腰准备往他见底的杯子里添水，可他没料到对方刷的一下从沙发上站立起来，手里还提着那个一看就十分机密的手提箱。约翰逊不甘落后地在费舍尔身边站得笔直，他决不会让长官一个人面对上流社会的糖衣炮弹！克拉克不明所以，他根本不知道这两人是怎么在一瞬间就离开座位的，兴许这帮士兵已经找到了突破人类极限的训练之道？雷的阴茎是不是微微有些勃起？他为何如此性感？超人绝不会在别人起立的时候作个混蛋，他因此也犹犹豫豫的跟着站起来。

“先生，我们理解你的工作，”雷·费舍尔眉头紧锁，用目光定住老管家。阿尔弗雷德愣在当场，手里紧紧攥着那个醒酒器。他也算是历尽沧桑，可对陆军准将的话一点头绪也无。

“但是我们是士兵，来此执行任务。我们真的 **不需要任何** _服务_ 。”

克拉克看到约翰逊充满崇敬地看着雷。不能怪这个小伙子，拉奥，费舍尔确实英勇又正直，还有一根壮观的阳具。

“是的，我们不需要服务。”约翰逊充满感情的附和，随即意识到自己的语气过于生硬。“我是说，呃，士兵总是自给自足。”

阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，原来他们不是因为毫无价值的漫长等待而要把房子拆掉。

“当然，准将，当然。就放在那边的柜子上。请容许我去提醒一下韦恩少爷。”阿尔弗雷德放下醒酒器，这算不上无理，甚至不是第一次发生，但不知为何对方的军装——或者雷眼中的真挚和恳求深深触动了他。

韦恩走下楼梯时发现克拉克和那两位士兵正站在高酒柜前闲聊，几乎把他的客厅变成一个俱乐部。

“嘿伙计们！”韦恩张开双臂，步态摇摆，举止浮夸，发型至少值五百块。他穿深蓝色细条纹雨果博斯配蓝底黄白纹领带和相应的口袋巾，穿棕色牛津鞋，带钛金镶钻袖扣。

“早上好，韦恩先生。”费舍尔上校语调真诚毫无讽刺，约翰逊则保持着专业级的沉默。

“不错的行头，布鲁斯。”克拉克感到兴奋，在雷向他描述瞭望塔的超级英雄休息室之后他迫不及待地想要和蝙蝠侠一起测试隔音系统。

“克拉克！”韦恩的不满可真他妈装腔作势。“我告诉过你，叫我 **布鲁斯** 。”他顺势把手搭在超人的肩膀上。

“当然，布鲁斯。”克拉克朝韦恩微笑，像所有小心翼翼的下属一样在被老板搭肩膀的时候略微僵硬。

“哈哈哈，我最好的工程检测师！”韦恩拍了拍克拉克的后背以增添说服力，可这带来一个不大不小的尴尬，雷询问地看向克拉克，而约翰逊则努力忍住不笑出来。

“风险管控师，布鲁斯。事实上我是风险管控师，不过也没什么太大区别…”超人一阵窘迫，准将的目光令他颤栗。

“哦，是的，是的！”韦恩做了个夸张地表情，这让费舍尔对他更加轻视。

“让我们向二位展示美国军方的最高机密，”简洁高效，陆军准将雷·费舍尔。“约翰逊上尉。”约翰逊闻言掏出一个现在看来是把钥匙的玩意，蹲下打开铐住费舍尔右手和箱子的手铐。

“瞧瞧，这玩意儿可值上好大一笔银子！”韦恩想伸手去摸手提箱，却被约翰逊不着痕迹的挡开。

“离子传送装置有时会因为不稳定发生小范围爆炸，威力比原子武器还要大些。”这倒不是假话，虽然约翰逊一次也没见过，不过足以使富家草包吓得躲到一旁。没了小命他还怎么去跟超模约会？

准将把手提箱放在阿尔弗雷德临时搬来的小桌子上，先转密码旋钮，然后输入指纹，跟着是一次虹膜扫描，最后还把约翰逊叫去搞手掌验证，总算是打开了这重重加密、价值百亿美金的保险箱，露出安放其中的两个小玩意儿。

蝙蝠侠盯着箱子里的东西，他没能力搞出粒子对撞机，没人肯冒着得罪军方的风险做这种生意。

“…就这样？”韦恩看起来大失所望。

“有时候浓缩就是精华，韦恩先生。”费舍尔很是高兴，开心于就要把韦恩和他愚蠢空洞的大脑送上太空。

“呃，我们要怎么用这个，准将？”克拉克也盯着这两个小小的东西，它们看起来像是装了按钮的火柴盒子。“只要摁那个按钮？”

“是的，肯特先生。只要摁那个按钮，就会通过离子通道到达瞭望塔的正义大厅传送区。”雷看着克拉克完美的侧脸，“如无意外的话。”

超人和蝙蝠侠对视一眼，他们似乎遇到一个不大不小的挑战： _如有意外_ ，不好说氪星人能不能带着一个地球人从离子风暴中幸存下来。

“这个，”韦恩嗫嚅着，“…最糟糕会出现什么样的意外？”

“如果出现意外只会是一种，”准将对自己制造出的紧张氛围相当满意，说实话他还挺喜欢那个叫肯特的家伙。“离子风暴会把所有客观实在的物体搅得粉碎，不过放心，整个过程非常简短，据说快过光速，所以没有痛苦。”

约翰逊这下真的要憋不住笑了。看着韦恩被吓得面色惨白极富娱乐性，难怪那些厕纸小报这么喜欢他。还有傻逼E！娱乐，约翰逊有位前女友每天只看E！娱乐和卡戴珊，逼的约翰逊不得不和她分手。说起来有点遗憾，她的身材实在是无与伦比的火辣。

“我不太确定，”克拉克不想再呆在准将身边哪怕一秒钟，雷身上散发的气息让他膝盖发软，穴里骚痒难耐，再耗下去他怕是会忍不住跪下去强行给大兵一个外星口活。“但如果能看到正义联盟未来的基地，冒点儿险还是值得的。”

费舍尔有些惋惜，肯特是个好小伙，坦率又真诚，但为什么要跟韦恩搅在一起？他完全可以在别处找到更能欣赏他上司。除此之外——准将不动声色的努力嗅克拉克身上的味道——他不但穿的十分得体，还散发出一股奇特的味道，甜蜜而温暖，让雷不自觉地回忆起故乡。

“我也没意见。”韦恩勉强挤出一个扭曲的笑。

“既然如此，请二位拿起传送装置，按下按钮，并在参观完毕后原路返回。注意不要搞丢传送装置。”

说罢雷·费舍尔后退一步离开手提箱，留下惴惴不安的肯特和韦恩充满怀疑地拿起传送器，在按下按钮之前韦恩甚至还绝望地回头看了一眼他的英国管家。

传送非常成功，没有意外，也没有离子风暴。整个过程只在眨眼之间，雷的目光似乎还留在身上，但此刻克拉克已经站太空之中。

瞭望塔真是人类智慧的杰作。传送区就设在正义大厅的中央，是一块被控制台围起来的方形空地，而整个正义大厅建在瞭望塔最底层。塔内中空，每一层都隔开不同的空间，显然是为了方便联盟中有飞行能力的英雄。克拉克抬头望去，看到成员休息室就在顶层，七个房间围成一个圆形，居高临下地俯视整个瞭望塔。

“宏伟壮观。钱给国防部总是错不了。”

韦恩自打上了这座塔，目光就没离开过克拉克。褪下那层虚伪浮夸的伪装，蝙蝠侠不再掩饰自己对超人的贪婪欲望。韦恩走到克拉克身后，一边隔着裤子揉他的屁股，一边埋首于超人颈间，好让那股子放浪勾人的气味充满感官。

“哦…布鲁斯…嗯…是的…”

拉奥在上，他想要这个太久了。克拉克尽力向后靠在蝙蝠侠坚实的身体上，左手覆着韦恩掐在腰间的手，右手向上抬起，背过去搂住韦恩搁在他肩膀上的脑袋。

蝙蝠侠找到了超人身上的新敏感带：胸部和乳头。他把手伸进西装外套，抓住克拉克胸前的一块软肉揉捏，不时狠狠碾过挺翘的乳粒，弄得超人又喘又叫，扭着腰去蹭抵在屁股上的那根烙铁似的肉棒。韦恩此时只恨自己少长两只手，无法既照顾克拉克丰满肉欲的胸脯又抚摸平坦流畅的腹部，最好还能拉开超人的裤裆，给他撸上一管。

“所以，宝贝儿，挑个地方吧。”韦恩俯在克拉克耳边吹气，顺便把他的耳朵咬在嘴里舔弄，“只要别选停机坪里的Y翼星际巡逻机，那是波音赞助的。”

克拉克无心在意韦恩的俏皮话，他被摸得浑身燥热四肢绵软，只希望能有跟棒子插在屁股里，插得越深越好，要是还能干的他两眼发黑人事不清那就再爽不过了。

“布鲁斯…嗯…就只是…抱紧我…”

韦恩看着克拉克向后仰起的头颅和刀刻般阳刚俊朗的侧影，把超人肌肉饱满的身躯又往怀里搂了搂。蝙蝠侠突然产生一种强烈的渴望，除了性欲带来的冲动，更希望能长久地占有超人，让他变成韦恩的另一个战利品，摆在卧室床头的漂亮玩具。

克拉克对蝙蝠侠脑海中盘旋的念头一无所知，他用双手扣住韦恩的腰，带着两人浮上半空，一直飞到瞭望塔的顶层。

不过眨眼的功夫，蝙蝠侠刚冒出个占有超人的小想法，还不等他从克拉克肉体的触感和气味里回过神来，就被突然出现在眼前刻在铝钢板上的巨大“S”吓了一跳。韦恩向下一望，正义大厅的传送区此时只剩方寸大小，而超人就算是被欲望烧灼的头脑昏涨，在他怀里软成一团，依然能平稳飞上四百英尺的高空，且落地时悄无声息。

独断专行的蝙蝠侠对超人尚未询问便擅自行动很是不满，他左手往克拉克的乳头上一掐，令毫无防备的超人登时叫了出来。

**_身份认证：001，超人。_ **

空洞清晰的女声毫无征兆地响彻整个瞭望塔，这声音不是别人，正是MSNBC的米卡·布热津斯基。二人一时间被这突发新闻闹得手足无措，立在当地。谁也吃不准军方基建部玩的是什么花招，克拉克甚至觉得自己的欲望都被这突如其来的一下子给吓退了不少。还不等超人和蝙蝠侠探明这声音来自何方，眼前“S”记的大门又突然向两旁分开。原来这英雄休息室的装的是声纹识别装置，超人的那一声淫叫恰好就被收音孔收了去。而国防部为了装点门面，又或许是NBC为了拓展业务、打点关系，用了布热津斯基的声音作为整个瞭望塔的智能系统配音。

“耶稣基督。”瞭望塔着实给韦恩上了一课：再富可敌国的个人也无法同可倾国之力的国家机器相提并论。

韦恩深深震惊于军方的效率之高手段之强，却没注意怀里的小镇青年已不见踪影。待他只回过神来，只看到克拉克一转身走进房间深处的背影。

“克拉克？”顺便松开领带。

“我的正义的记者哪去了？”踢掉皮鞋，走进房间。

“别担心宝贝儿，我会保守秘密，毕竟我才是那个——”

瞭望塔上的休息室比不得韦恩宅，虽然不大倒也五脏俱全。除开桌椅板凳和一张宽敞到不符合军队标准的床，他们甚至还每人拥有一个淋浴间。但韦恩此时无暇他顾，只因超人正坐在床边解自己的衬衫。西装外套就仍在一旁的长椅上，克拉克显然毫不在意这昂贵的织物是否会产生褶皱。真是不知好歹。

“——一心想要操你的人。”韦恩一面佩服自己的意志力一面慢慢走向超人，休息室的大门在他身后关闭。

“让我来帮你。”蝙蝠侠把手伸进克拉克敞开的上衣，先夹住粉色的乳头揉搓，随后把整只手都伸进去，抓着超人硕大的胸肌，把两坨肉往中间挤，直到挤出一道沟壑。克拉克的乳粒被他按在手心狠狠挤压。超人受不了这样的玩弄，嘴里一声接一声的细碎的叫着，怕羞似的闭着眼睛，睫毛都在打颤，可又因为刺激过于爽利而扭动腰肢，渴望更多的爱抚。

克拉克的胸脯又酸又涨，乳尖直直立起，被韦恩揪起来又按下去，乳肉则成了蝙蝠侠手中的玩物，颤颤巍巍的挤在一起。他把自己撑在床上，后穴因为胸前那双作恶的大手变得更加兴奋，一跳一跳的剧烈收缩，肠道深处更是缠在一起互相吞噬，弄得超人牙根发酸，忍不住地浪叫出声。克拉克觉得很不公平，他已经登上了瞭望塔，甚至还坚持着走进休息室，可韦恩到现在也还没有把那根超人最渴望的肉棒喂给他。克拉克忍耐不住，便只好坐直了身体，伸手去拉蝙蝠侠的裤裆。

超人的手小到惹人怜爱，尤其是他解开蝙蝠侠的腰带，拉下西裤和底裤，努力用小手包裹住阴茎的时候。韦恩看着克拉克肉乎乎的手缓缓撸动自己的鸡巴，用前液把整根肉棒涂得水亮。超人的眼睛黏在手里的阳具上，他看了蝙蝠侠一眼，随后舔了舔嘴唇，剥下自己的衬衫和裤子，蠕动着赤身裸体倒在床上，接着翻过身去，刻意地轻轻晃动那个挺翘饱满的屁股。

克拉克眼神中直白的情欲和引诱轻易地将蝙蝠侠虏获，他迅速拽下剩余的衣物，俯身爬到超人身上。韦恩一只手抚摸超人肌肉紧实得后背，一路向下用力揉捏腰部，另一只手则不轻不重地往克拉克放浪的臀肉上打了一下。超人显然没料到这个，整个人随着这一巴掌狠狠一颤。

“啊，布鲁斯…”

克拉克把头深深埋在床里，喘息夹着呻吟，蝙蝠侠还没开始插他，仅靠这几下抚摸忍耐太久的超人就几乎高潮。

“你可真完美，克拉克。”

这倒是蝙蝠侠的肺腑之言。他把超人的屁股捏在手里揉弄，渐进地逼近臀缝深处的孔穴，却摸到一个意料之外的物件。

“这是什么，克拉克？”韦恩说着从超人的屁眼里拔出一个肛塞，一个印着“希望”标志的肛塞。

是超人的小把戏。克拉克既羞愧又兴奋，后穴里的淫水没了填充之物一股脑地往外流，巨大的空虚和渴求立刻将他淹没。

“哦，布鲁斯，”克拉克喘息着，“那不过是个小玩具，我更想要点真家伙。”

“当然，克拉克。但是在那之前，”韦恩揉了揉超人的穴口，紧接着把右手的中指嗞的一声缓缓插进去，克拉克的小洞为此兴奋的喷出一小股液体。

“我还有一个问题，”手指在克拉克体内转动。

“阿尔弗雷德让我带话，他想知道肯特先生是否赏光留下用晚餐。”韦恩的中指插在肯特先生的穴里来回抽动，克拉克的水穴里咕叽作响。

克拉克被一根手指弄地两眼发黑浑身滚烫，他在蝙蝠侠手下疯狂地蠕动，肠肉紧紧吸住插进来的一小节柱状物，翻滚搅动着要把入侵物往甬道深处卷。

“啊…嗯嗯…布鲁斯…哦这操蛋的手指…啊哈…嗯…就…告诉阿尔弗雷德…只要韦恩先生肯…嗯啊啊啊…用他的鸡巴操我…我就，我就，啊啊啊…布鲁斯！”

韦恩坏心眼地往超人的屁眼里突然一刺，克拉克爽的不住淫叫，哪里还顾得上说话。蝙蝠侠老二硬的像块烙铁，正是时候去感受超人身体里的奶与蜜之地。

“好吧，克拉克。”

韦恩跨坐在超人身上，扶着根部把阴茎一点点塞进克拉克的小穴。那里热情的超乎想象，紧紧咬住蝙蝠侠的老二吸吮，不断地分泌高温粘稠的液体，紧实又柔软，韦恩仿佛置身天堂。

“哦是的…是的布鲁斯…啊啊啊这太棒了…嗯…”

吃进整个阴茎的瞬间克拉克爽的一片空白，还不等韦恩开始抽送，单单是被阳具塞满的感觉就让超人满足的几乎为此落泪。他的后穴涨满，抽搐着挤压插在屁股里的肉棒，韦恩的龟头一路抵进穴眼深处，捅的克拉克汁水泛滥，双乳酸胀。

“拉奥…”

克拉克发出模糊的鼻音，婉转的尾调和其中的满足令蝙蝠侠陡生自傲：如果连超人都能征服，还有什么是他无法得到的？韦恩捅的很深很慢，整根阴茎直直地进到超人的穴眼深处，然后有连根拔出，再完全插入。不消来回几次，小镇青年的肠道就里里外外溢满了浆液，软糯滑腻的仿佛只为被操而生。

“操你的，克拉克。”

韦恩坐在超人的屁股上来回起伏，这是个粗鲁又直白的姿势。他的阴茎捅的又深又狠，克拉克的屁眼被干的吸吮都少了许多，肉穴只能含着肉棒不停流水。超人在这种原始地开拓里小声的尖叫，乳尖随着身体的晃动在床单上磨蹭。就像用鞭子驯服一匹马。

“嗯…哦布鲁斯…你不就正在…啊嗯…正在操我吗…”

蝙蝠侠惊讶之余又觉得好笑，谁说超人善良木讷来着？韦恩抚摸着超人光滑细腻的背部皮肤，一路摸到对方的脖子。他可以强迫超人在这种姿势里抬头，做一只合格的母狗。蝙蝠侠终究没有那么干，这许需要时间。

克拉克感觉到背上落下一个吻，随即他被翻了个身，体内的阴茎离他而去，韦恩脸出现在视线上方。

蝙蝠侠想从正面干超人。他要看克拉克如何在鸡巴的攻势之下失去理智，那张完美正直的脸如何被泪水和潮红变得淫荡而色情。韦恩把阴茎重新挺进超人的肛门，这次他打算好好折磨这个小镇青年。

肯特觉得不行。臭名昭著的哥谭怪人浅浅的插他的穴，不但没能抚平肠道深处的骚痒，反倒令克拉克更加欲求不满，从屁眼到小腹深处都在流水，情欲酷刑般折磨着年轻的英雄。克拉克热的快要烧起来，他觉得有什么东西似乎正在身体里逐渐苏醒。

“布鲁斯…布鲁斯！”

克拉克吸着蝙蝠侠的鸡巴疯狂地蠕动，搞得韦恩不得不抓紧他的臀部。

“怎么了，克拉克？”

韦恩的声音听起来十足无辜，尽管他才是那个施虐者。蝙蝠侠阴茎插进去小半截，停下动作看着超人。氪星人的蓝眼睛雾气朦朦，丰满的双唇被口水浸的闪亮殷红

“干，干我…布鲁斯…”

克拉克浑身无力，他想要蝙蝠侠狠狠操他。超人费力抬起胳膊想要触碰韦恩，却发现对方不为所动，只好徒劳地在空中伸伸手指。

“我不是正在干你吗，克拉克？”

蝙蝠侠说着又开始小幅而缓慢地抽动阴茎，他知道此时克拉克身下的床单一定沾满淫液——小穴被插出粘腻的声响，身体随着男人的操弄来回晃动，为了不让喘息和呻吟太过放浪不得不咬住手指——这场景真叫人头皮发麻。超人在热潮的折磨中委屈的快要哭了。韦恩暗自发笑，捉弄乡下人一向能为乡绅带来许多乐趣。

“不，不布鲁斯…”

克拉克干脆不再掩饰自己的叫声，他是在太想要了。想要被狠狠的捣弄，被坚硬的烙铁贯穿身体内部，想要一个塞子塞住那个不停流水的小口，想要一场正真的、暴力的性爱。

“操我…啊布鲁斯…求你…求你求你…”

韦恩从没如此得意过：全世界的偶像正在祈求他的阴茎，超人正在求着被他好好干上一场。然而蝙蝠侠并不满足于此——就像人们说的，不断打破对方的底线好让他永远属于你。

“我正在操你，亲爱的克拉克。”

陷入苦恼似的，蝙蝠侠抽动的频率更低了。

“……啊啊啊布鲁斯！”

克拉克有些着恼，可他又能怎样呢？

“告诉我你想要什么克拉克。无论什么。”

恶魔在他耳边低语。超人这一次乳尖充血、无处可逃。

“…嗯布鲁斯…布鲁斯…”

克拉克声音中的颤抖和紧闭双眼中渗出的泪水让蝙蝠侠有些动摇，但他深知这不是心软的时候。

“说出来，克拉克。”

“啊…布鲁斯…我要你操我…又快又狠…操我布鲁斯…操我操我…”

就是此时。

蝙蝠侠把阴茎抽离克拉克的身体，然后不遗余力往前一送。

克拉克的长长的尖叫没能坚持到最后。他的脚趾缩在一起，小腿紧绷——克拉克觉得自己终于见到了那个一直在等待的星星侠*。梦游，梦游。克拉克似乎闻到玉米田的味道——这被填满被贯穿的感觉就是如此美妙。

韦恩闻到了那个味道。不再是似有若无的试探，而是清晰地漂浮在空气中，围绕着他和克拉克。堪萨斯的味道。太空的味道。大都会的工业秩序和报纸业腐朽的甜香。韦恩深吸一口气，他闻到了超人的一生：宇宙的无垠和保守的小镇，正义的化身和欲望的囚徒。将死的星球和孤独的幸存者。如此单纯，如此复杂。克拉克·肯特密如蜘网谎言搭建起名为“超人”的幻象，而此时此刻这三位一体的神明只不过是另一个向布鲁斯·韦恩求欢的婊子——还是卡尔·艾尔只是孤独太久？

“哦克拉克，你这个天杀的荡妇。”

蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿，他的怒意突如其来，几乎同恐惧和危机感同生并存。韦恩恶狠狠地捅克拉克的小穴，绝望地想要找到那个足以令超人崩溃的点，好证明在庞大复杂的命运里，有那么一时半刻他也曾拥有活着的意义这种空想家从才会在意的东西。

快到了。克拉克茫然地盯着瞭望台的天花板。快要到了。高空俱乐部。星际殖民主义。肯尼迪向人群挥手。还差一点…只要蝙蝠侠再用力一点… _就快要到了_ …克拉克被干的昏昏沉沉，他的所有感官已失灵，唯独后穴里被填满摩擦的快感异常清晰。克拉克既迷乱又清醒。他知道这场性事的终点，因为他空虚的子宫在叫嚣着渴望吃进韦恩的鸡巴。克拉克不停地流水。子宫和大脑各自行事，超人的肉体和精神一分为二。

“操我…深一点…哦再深一点…好棒…好棒好棒…”

韦恩不禁怀疑超人他是否已经将超人干傻。克拉克的卷毛被主人撸到脑后，又在不断地扭动和肉体交合中向四周散开。汗水混合着泪水把人间之神的脸弄得一团糟，更别提他湿滑泥泞的股间以及那个被怒张的阴茎插得吸吮着流水的淫穴。克拉克的手指紧紧抓着身下的床单，几乎把那可怜的织物变成一堆破布。

“耐心，克拉克…耐心。”

蝙蝠侠抓住超人的小腿把他往自己的方向拖拽，克拉克觉得自己像块被串起来享用的肉。韦恩的阴茎深深埋在对方的身体里——不再大幅地插进抽出，而是变换着角度在克拉克的身体里探索——直到他的龟头突然掉进了一个陷阱。一个紧致柔软到不可思议、害羞地不停吐出高温液体的陷阱。达阵。

无名的喜悦彻底将超人征服。他那新生的子宫、淫荡的巢穴，终于迎来了渴望已久的慰藉。应该给蝙蝠侠颁上一个紫心勋章。被韦恩粗壮、微凉的鸡巴毫无章法地在脆弱柔嫩的子宫里来回捣弄，克拉克甚至分不清这让他更加骚痒还是更加满足——他不合时宜地想到那根阴茎的味道，那种腥咸的味觉冲击此时就像最后的催化剂，把超人推向肉欲的深渊。

“…啊…啊哈…就是那儿…哦我他妈爱惨了你的鸡巴…哦…好大…是的 _是的_ **是的** ！”

韦恩无言以对。他倒是很想说些什么来捉弄这个不知廉耻、发情母狗般的外星人，可这个对方鲜嫩水滑、过分热情的子宫让他不得不咬紧牙关忍住射精的冲动。蝙蝠侠腰部不停起伏——这是一场你死我亡的战争，只有保持高速抽插的频率才能不被超人的淫穴把脑浆子都给吸出来。

克拉克的高潮来得疯狂而猛烈。精关大开的时候超人甚至没能及时作出反应——他甚至都没有碰一碰自己的阴茎！有那么一时半刻克拉克甚至怀疑他是不是被蝙蝠侠弄得尿了出来。可不等他搞清楚射精的状况，那个小小的子宫也达到了快感的极限。

蝙蝠侠在超人的潮吹中为对方受了精。尽管他们都知道这不会产生任何后果——好的或者坏的——但有些东西被如此具有象征意义的行为永远地改变了。韦恩的射精时直觉地有一根细线连接着马眼和脑袋，当射光所有存货，他甚至觉得眼前发黑、脚下虚浮。这吸人精血的外星人。

理智终于回巢时，克拉克意识到自己身上和床单上的那一滩滩混合液体早已变得冰凉粘腻，他就像个刚接完客的廉价妓女那样糟糕下贱。而嫖客甚至还趴在他的身上。

“布鲁斯。”

克拉克绝望地意识到自己的嗓音在尖叫和呻吟中变得沙哑。

“别误会克拉克。”蝙蝠侠也好不到哪去。“我敢说像这样的性爱绝对值得换一个哥谭骑士队新闻官的工作。”

很好，商业巨子果然善于兜售一切。

“谢了布鲁斯，但钢骨帮我搞到一个新身份，明天正好竞聘NBC体育部。”

如果韦恩再聪明一些，他就该知道，如果一个人包容另一个人的一切，那么其动机不是完全的爱意便是完全的漠视——只是他该如何分清到底是哪一个呢？毕竟超人如此博爱。

“太遗憾了。”蝙蝠侠从克拉克身上直起身，居高临下地注视着对方的完美面庞。“你知道做布鲁斯·韦恩意味着能搞到一切，”——这一次克拉克没有错过对方眼中一闪而过的残忍恶意——“哪怕是将军的女儿。*”

没有转折，没有下文。就像一出荒诞剧似的戛然而止。几乎立刻，克拉克·肯特突然明白，他找上韦恩是一个怎样的荒唐错误。

注：

*星星侠：指大卫·鲍伊starman。

*将军的女儿：指路易斯·连恩。


	3. 水界游侠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场海洋和天空的邂逅

**_“_ ** **_这里是克拉克，请留言。”_ **

****

**_“_ ** **_嗨，克拉克，是我。这见鬼的答录机，你就不能接个电话吗？总之，我是来道歉的，为了…呃…恶劣的玩笑？得了克拉克，我不该扯到路易斯身上，对不起，但是你也不能就这么冷落我。听着，周五一起晚餐？我正好到大都会，你想去哪都行。或者干脆在你的公寓…天哪我真想你。带着你的屁股来见我克拉克，别说你又要去出差。”_ **

阿波罗的光辉不会因海域深广而黯淡，亚瑟·库瑞熟识此道，因为他曾救过落水的太阳神。

亚特兰蒂斯的混血继承人从来没在自己的王国里呆上哪怕一个整天。他偶尔会去奥姆的囚室看看，但更多时候都在漫无目的地游荡。亚瑟跟随迁徙的海龟追逐暖流，想起第一次遇到氪星人也差不多是天气逐渐转凉的时候。他还记得被页岩油污染的海面和熊熊燃烧的大火，深水地平线钻井平台彻底倒塌时有几只海豚也跟着遭了殃。 _就是在那一堆钢铁里，_ 亚瑟回忆着。 _那个外星人就浮在那儿，不呼吸也不动，仿佛睡着了一样。_ 国王下意识抬头望去，这次他只看到碧蓝的海水。 _清醒点儿库瑞，哪能天天让你捡到氪星小伙呢？_ 亚瑟被自己的念头逗得发笑，一只海龟回过头来冲他叫了几声。

“好了弗莱彻，我知道我们有点赶不上进度。”

亚特兰蒂斯人轻轻挠了挠海龟的壳，用力一个冲刺把海水搅得不住翻滚。

“这下你差不多能追上玛丽安了。”

海龟弗莱彻感激地朝他仰起头，亚瑟看着它越漂越远，然后向上浮起，离开洋流带。

七海之王在赦免港湾上岸，看了看睡梦中的父母，决定找个时间再去探望孤独一人在海底监狱的奥姆亲王。亚瑟从柜子里翻出波本，拖着一路水迹走上灯塔。他把自己扔在靠窗的破旧沙发上，随手打开电台，女歌手沙哑的嗓音吱吱呀呀地传来：

**_公平起见我要告诉你_ **

**_明日清晨我便离开_ **

**_再归来时已去一年_ **

**_我蹒跚学步之前_ **

**_便已开始漂泊_ **

新任的波塞冬眼神飘忽，他不停地灌酒，听着波涛翻滚，呼吸间都是玉米和海水的腥味。亚瑟·库瑞一直是个孤独的人，早早离开学校，从没在人群中找到过归属感。他还记得少年时代看过的一场球赛，那时迈阿密马林鱼一直不温不火，成绩一般上座率也一般，毕竟佛罗里达有赌场，有海滩，有喝不尽的美酒和来来往往的美人，同其他的官能刺激相比，棒球实在是没什么竞争力。

 _但那次不一样。_ 库瑞打了个酒嗝。那天街上的混混们都在说，从北边来了支球队，他们都要去看大都会洋基的明星。 _贾斯丁·维兰德。_ 亚瑟记得清楚。 _就是他。_ 但是后来的事儿可没照平常的剧本发展下去。比赛沉闷又无聊，大明星“虎王”维兰德赛前扭伤了肩膀，整场比赛都坐在板凳席上。两支球队赛至八局，胜负未分观众都已散尽，年轻的库瑞从来搞不懂棒球，他一向觉得这种和计数打交道的项目怎么能算是运动呢？小亚瑟喝了一肚子劣质啤酒，摇摇晃晃地站起身加入离场的观众。没成想大都会的明星也惊动了整个美国南部最大的毒枭疤面佬，迈阿密警局和FBI的特工们封锁了体育场，库瑞、两只棒球队、转播电台和几千号球迷就这么被困住了。比赛刚一结束便听到直升机在头顶盘旋，警察和特工迅速占领体育场的各个包间，但疤面佬可不是吃素的。

“妈的头子，那老小子又跑了。”

“让球员和观众呆在场上，搜索更衣室和管理人员办公室，那帮罪犯肯定不敢暴露在直升机——”

迈阿密的好警探亨利·博斯话还没说完，就被屋外的一阵扫射打成了筛子。这血腥的一幕让所有人都慌了神，尖叫和咆哮此起彼伏，加上枪战时特有的声音和气味，可真应了那句话：球场如战场。亚瑟·库瑞从头天晚上喝到现在本身就不怎么清醒，人们来回跑动晃得他头晕，小伙子站在球场最后排的角落，无意间往被扫射的包间一看，到处都是血浆尸体，眼球和脑子滚落地板，红的白的搅和在一起，让库瑞登时吐了出来。

“嘿小子！这可是犯罪现场！去草皮上待着，还是你也想加入地上的伙计们？”

“对不起…呕…我这就走，长官。”

 _我他妈才不去草皮上。_ 亚瑟抹抹嘴巴，往人满为患、不停骚动的场上看了一眼，转身抄一条员工通道，想去运送垃圾的后门碰碰运气。

“托尼， _托尼！_ 我们中间绝对有人出卖你！”

“ _不用你说，弗雷迪！_ ”

 _妈的。_ 年少的库瑞还没转过弯儿就听到藏匿在此的疤面佬一行人在合计些什么， _今儿个可算是倒霉透了。_ 亚瑟盘算着假如自己先发制人应该可以杀出一条血路， _反正他们不敢露面儿，我只要到了后门就能溜走。_ 亚特兰蒂斯的继承人暗暗下定决心，可还没等他从拐角处冲出来，就听到疤面佬的喽啰出了一个坏出水的主意。

“老大，条子已经把这儿给围起来了！”

“ _你不如说点儿我不知道的？_ ”

“比赛快结束的时候我听到隔壁ESPN的记者说虎王维兰德提前回了 **更衣室！** ”

一阵沉默。亚瑟冒险探出头，看到站在人群之外的疤面佬托尼左手举着一把芝加哥打字机*，右手摘下帽子又带回去。

“妈的弗雷迪，你也算有点儿用处。”

疤面佬跺跺脚，拉开消防通道向客队更衣室走去。

“ _逮住虎王，看看条子愿不愿意拿大都会的明星冒险！_ ”

亚瑟呆在当场。他现在陷入道德的困境：通往垃圾车停靠的后门的道路眼下畅通无阻，可要是假装不知道维兰德已经命悬一线，小库瑞怕是再也睡不了一个安稳觉。

“哦疤面佬，”亚瑟喃喃道，“你为什么要给我出这样的难题？”库瑞心知自己不该做出什么会引起关注的事儿——维科孜孜不倦地向他灌输隐藏身份的必要性——可不知为何，街上混混们谈论虎王时兴奋的脸总在他脑海里挥之不去。

“操他的，”亚瑟往墙面上用力一锤，碎石散落一地。头顶上一阵嘈杂的脚步和争斗声，伴随着几下枪响。“你可把我害惨了，疤面佬!”

年轻的亚特兰蒂斯人迅速行动冲向客队更衣室，他跑的那么快、那么用力，像是要释放什么一样。

“嘿哪来的臭小——”

端着枪的黑手党话没说完就被撞飞到墙上，顿时不省人事。亚瑟仗着亚特兰蒂斯人的特殊身体机能一路冲到更衣室最深处，拉开淋浴间的门看到疤面佬托尼正用手枪抵住虎王维兰德的脑袋。

“放松，小子， _放松_ 。”托尼眯起眼睛打量亚瑟，“你这岁数当警察是不是小了点儿？”

“我这岁数揍你正合适。”亚瑟扭了扭肩膀，“放开虎王，托尼。你没的混了。”

美国南部最大的有组织犯罪头目爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声：“哈哈哈，你可真是个有趣儿的年轻人。”托尼猛地掐住维兰德的脖子，运动员紧紧抿着嘴唇，脸色红一阵白一阵。

“这不是你该管的事儿，为什么不回去找妈咪？让她带你去吃个晚餐。离开这，小子。”

“我没跟妈咪一起来。”亚瑟胸膛里胀着一股气，他突然想到不久前的新闻：贾斯丁·韦兰德的超模未婚妻宣布怀孕。“放了他，托尼。”

疤面佬摇摇头，“真是个死脑筋。”黑手党老大缓缓地移开手枪，调转枪口对准亚瑟，“再见，小子。”

亚瑟握起拳头，蓄力准备向前冲去。

“ _等等！_ ”受制于人的虎王在千钧一发之际突然抓住疤面佬的手腕，“你快走吧男孩，这里不需要你。”

“不，”托尼手指搭上扳机，“ _他再也走不了了！_ ”

“ _快跑，小伙子！_ **快跑——**

贾斯丁·维兰德只觉得眼前一阵火光身边一股狂风，他还没看清楚是怎么回事儿，人已经躺在了地板上，旁边还倒着一个抱着手哀嚎的黑手党。

“这…”

维兰德看了看被炸成焦炭的枪和托尼血肉模糊的右手，刚想问那个年轻人这是怎么回事儿，却发现浴室里哪还有第三个人的影子。

“贾斯英·维园德。”

亚特兰蒂斯的混血儿被自己的回忆弄得有些困乏，口齿不清地嘟囔着虎王的名字。那个运动员如今早已退役，迈阿密警局也成功破获了本世纪最大的有组织犯罪案。可亚瑟·库瑞就在这里，守着这个海边小镇和老旧的灯塔。电台已经播尽所有节目，嘈杂的电流声一阵阵传来，现在正是破晓前最黑暗的时刻。亚瑟仰头喝酒，发现波本已经见了底，于是随手将空瓶扔在一旁，支起身子跳上灯塔眺望台的边沿。

“嗨梅尔!”库瑞朝不远处的一只海豚挥挥手，“感觉是个去西雅图吃海鲜的好日子!”说完他便纵身一跃，矫健的身姿劈开怒海惊涛。

“不， **不行布鲁斯** ，我周四要去西雅图出差，CBS的夜赛之后采访拉塞尔·威尔逊。”

新入职的体育记者克拉克·肯特身穿服装部找来的蓝色细纹西装，配灰白相间领带，脸上架着一副琥珀框架眼睛，手里拿着出差表和各式各样的材料穿梭在NBC总部洛克30的各个演播厅和办公室里。显然电视行当和报纸业也没多大区别：只要看起来大有前途，没人在乎你简历上真真假假的空白。肯特能因为一分钟打二百个字挤进《星球日报》编辑部，自然也能靠记住大联盟十年来的每一项数据打动NBC体育台的制作人。硬要说有什么不同，就在于报纸贩卖的是新闻，吸引眼球的是头条标题不是记者，但对于全美最成功的电视网而言，没有什么学位比得上英俊貌美。

“布鲁斯，你听我说… _嗨皮特，表格在你桌子上_ …我必须拿下这次采访，好吗？你不明白，NBC是个看重竞争的地方… _裙子几乎和你本人一样完美，卡洛琳_ …拉塞尔刚刚成为XFL的主席，而我会是 **第一个** 采访他的人！”

“ _嘿克拉克，帮帮忙好伙计，请拉塞尔在这个橄榄球上签名…我的小侄女儿闹了好久，她叫帕梅拉…我欠你一次兄弟！_ ”

“ _得嘞罗伯特，使命必达…_ 听到了吗布鲁斯？我必须去西雅图，为了可怜的小帕梅拉。什么？采访你？哦当然了，等到你在球场上大显身手的时候…好了布鲁斯，我要去见导播… _那就祈祷海鹰队这周赢球吧_ …拜拜。”

扮演布鲁·斯韦恩的蝙蝠侠在阿尔弗雷德严苛的目光中愤怒又沮丧地撂下电话，拒不与管家做眼神接触。

“这周不行，阿福。他又要出差，去西雅图。”

“那么，”上了岁数的谢顶管家从衣帽间里拉出皮箱，开始往里塞衣物用品，“我 **强烈建议** 您前往翡翠城去过一个充实的周末，而不是继续消耗韦恩家族的藏酒。”

哥谭来的世家子弟坐在好不容易租来的包厢里，手上端着香槟，面色阴沉地看向场上。韦恩在比赛前两天决定来西雅图看球，世纪互联体育场原本说什么也不愿意把最后一个预留包厢拿出来，直到他承诺向一个民主党议员的竞选基金捐款五十万，事情方才有了转机。

“我真不明白，韦恩先生，”球场经理显然对东海岸精英全无好感，“您从没表现出过对橄榄球的兴趣，又何必花这个冤枉钱？”哥谭人指了指场边CBS的女记者，经理会意一笑，便转身离开。

“ _第四节官方暂停结束，海鹰还在进攻_ —— **威尔逊持球** —— _还在观察_ —— _跑出口袋_ —— **洛克特无人盯防！威尔逊！开火！触地得分！** _一波三连胜！_ **多么梦幻的开局！** ”

克拉克坐在NBC的预留包厢里，听隔壁CBS的解说激动地大喊。这是场精彩的比赛，魔术师拉塞尔·威尔逊让海鹰牢牢抓住了胜利，兴奋地主场球迷们正对着各队四分卫一阵狂嘘，巨大的噪声压向场地中央。肯特起身活动下手脚，目光往观众席上一扫，却发现了一个意想不到的人。

“这…”克拉克把眼镜摘下来仔细打量，“真的是他？”

对方显然也发现了观察他的记者，那人朝氪星人挥挥手，站起来挤开喧闹的球迷，走过站在球场最后方的保安和观众，拉开玻璃门走进克拉克的包厢，朝满脸惊讶的氪星人吹了个口哨。

“嘿美人儿。”

“亚瑟！”

克拉克撞进一个巨大、温暖的怀抱，亚特兰蒂斯人身上的气息混合着海洋的腥气和荷尔蒙，让他一阵口干舌燥。海王用力把身材稍小的记者按在怀里，低下头埋在克拉克颈间，大口呼吸着香甜的味道。

“你想不到我有多想你… _我也想不到宝贝儿_ ，直到现在，直到你就在这儿，在我眼前。”

克拉克发出闷闷的笑声，他一向喜欢亚瑟的嗓音，从胸部响起又含在喉咙，就像一头蛰伏的猎豹，随时准备着致命一击。西雅图湿冷的天气让超人皮肤发粘，而被强壮粗犷的海王抱着则令他战栗，那种空虚绵软的感觉像一只小蛇钻进脊背，让他整个人攀在海底人的身上，屁股里酸痒难耐，肛门一缩一缩地流出水来。

“怎么了宝贝儿？你在发抖，这该死的雨季…我的阿波罗不喜欢阴天是吗？”

 _妈的。_ 克拉克咬着嘴唇害怕自己呻吟出声， _他再用这种声音说话我就要高潮了。_

“亚瑟…”记者从宽阔的胸膛里抬起头，眼睛水水的看着海王，“带我去你的海岛上晒太阳好吗？”

库瑞被克拉克迷得晕头转向，氪星人甜蜜的气息包围着他，而地球上没有哪一片海水能像肯特的眼睛一样充满诱惑。

“当然宝贝儿…我的男孩…你想去哪都——”

“这要命的比赛可算结束了，我真受够了西雅图—— **克拉克！** ”

布鲁斯·韦恩愣在当场。他好不容易挨到终场准备来给记者一个惊喜，却发现堪萨斯的小镇青年已经给自己找好乐子。

“嘿，你不是内什么蝙蝠？”

海王抱着克拉克的手臂毫不放松，克拉克艰难的回过身来，朝韦恩露出一个放浪的笑。

“嗨布鲁斯，可真巧。”

“库瑞。”哥谭人的声音冷的像十二月的蓝堡球场，“ **可真他妈太巧了。** ”他的目光从海王移到缩在男人怀里的记者身上，“一起回酒店？我有好多事情要告诉你。”

“省省吧。”亚瑟把氪星人搂得更紧，韦恩痛恨自己此刻的洞察力，他实在不想看克拉克软在别人身上的样子。“阿波罗今天要和我走。”七海之王冲哥谭人露出一个挑衅的笑，“他不想要你。”

说完亚瑟便抱着肯特想从通向体育馆内部的侧门离开，韦恩气恼不过，伸手抓住氪星人的手腕：“ **克拉克** ！我从哥谭一路赶过来， _你就这么走了？！_ ”

“注意点儿，蝙蝠佬。”海王把超人的手拽回来，“又没人叫你来。”

韦恩盯着克拉克潮红的脸，只希望那饱满香甜的嘴唇能说些什么，能说些让他放心、让他高兴的 _随便什么_ 。

“我很抱歉布鲁斯，下周见。”

哥谭人眼睁睁瞧着纠缠在一起的两人消失在门后，觉得自己的心沉到了冰冻的苏必利尔湖底——如果他还有心的话。

亚瑟·库瑞带着他的宝贝男孩游出西雅图港，游出北温带，游过成群的海豚，游过两只捕食的虎鲸母女，游过晨昏线，游过半个太平洋，游到一个空旷无人、阳光充足的小岛上。

“你毁了我的西服，亚瑟。”

克拉克刚刚被按在沙滩上亲的嘴唇红肿，他的眼镜早已不知去了哪里，浑身都是海水，上身的外套和衬衫在海王的蹂躏之下成了破布条子。

“我还要毁了你的裤子。”

库瑞将自己脱个精光，一把撕开肯特还挂在身上的剩余衣物，露出氪星人饱满的胸脯和高高挺立的乳尖，以及挺翘紧实、雪白滑腻的漂亮屁股。守塔人的儿子盯着身下的奶子，只觉得气血上涌，阴茎硬的发痛。克拉克看在眼里，伸出自己小巧可爱的手轻轻揉弄乳房，他被看的燥热，两条腿不自觉的夹紧。

“啊…亚瑟…好难受…帮帮我…”

海王咽了口口水，这淫荡的太阳神。

“想让我怎么帮你？”亚特兰蒂斯人粗糙的手掌在克拉克身上又摸又捏，嘴巴在脖子和胸前流连，弄得超人更加欲火难耐。肯特抬起一条腿把亚瑟往自己身上勾，手臂搂着对方，在肌肉壮硕的海底人身上好好蹭了一翻，然后抬高臀部，腰身一扭把肥润的屁股展示给波塞冬。他把自己上身撑起来，白花花的臀瓣在海王眼前晃来晃去。

“亚瑟…我好湿…”克拉克扭过头，含着情欲的泪水眼巴巴地看着库瑞，“里面好痒…”太阳神撅起饱满的嘴唇，“想要肉棒插进来…”

海王脑子里嗡嗡作响。他把骨节突出的手指伸进超人的肉穴扣挖，肠道兴奋地包裹住异物收缩吸吮。

“啊…哈…不够…亚瑟…”

克拉克摇着屁股乞求一场快速、激烈、让他疼痛的性爱，不要小心翼翼的温柔，只要凶狠地操干直到无法思考。

“我会弄痛你，宝贝儿。亚特兰蒂斯人的鸡巴不太一样。”

超人目光向下，一路看到海王胯间：那里竖立着一根粗大狰狞的阴茎，龟头向上勾起，柱身上长满突出的肉筋，看的氪星人腰肢一软，子宫都跟着蠕动起来。

“不，不亚瑟…我想要那个”，克拉克又抬起头看着海王，就像劳伦·白考尔用她游丝般大胆妩媚的眼神勾住亨弗莱·鲍嘉。“操我亚瑟，这是你的岛，我是你的人。 **国王** 。”

亚瑟喉结滑动，海王可不是愿意等待的人。氪星人的气味让他躁动不安，克拉克闻起来像玉米酿的酒，像温暖的橡木，像每一个架着帆船出海的热天午后，甲板上摆满了波本，铝桶里的冰块呼啦作响。

“既然你这么说了，男孩。”亚特兰蒂斯的混血儿抽出手指，抓住自己的阴茎把龟头塞进超人的屁眼。“从现在开始无论发生什么我都不会停下来，哪怕你被干的昏过去。”

克拉克说不出话，他被肉刃钉在沙滩上，脸埋在自己的手臂里。亚瑟上翘的龟头刮过肠壁脆弱敏感的粘膜，随后挤进来的鸡巴粗糙突起的表面逼得他发疯，肠道上的褶皱都被塞的满满当当，疯狂的快感让肯特无法呼吸。

“哈…啊哈…亚瑟…鸡巴…好大…进来…要更深…”

海王在上方发出低低的笑声，他空出一只手沿着超人晒得暖暖的后背一路向上，直到掐住对方的脖子。克拉克在他身下扭动啜泣，汁水被挤在一起搅弄，咕唧咕唧让人头皮发麻。亚瑟用力一挺，把大半根阴茎插进肉穴，毫不意外地听到氪星人尖叫着哭喊出声。他抬起一条腿架在胳膊上，肉洞拉扯之下张得更开，海王趁机一插到底，激的克拉克喷出一股淫液。

“啊！太深了！啊哈，哈…好满…动一动…我的国王…干我…用力干我！”

“遵命，宝贝儿。”

亚瑟按住克拉克的腰，鸡巴完全抽出来又狠狠捅进去，淫水在抽插间甩得到处都是，把身下的一小块沙滩都染成深色。超人被干得颠簸晃动，乳尖在沙子上来回摩擦，内壁拼命收缩想把肉棒含在穴里，却又被龟头划的又痛又痒，张合之间猩红湿润的肠肉依稀可见。

“亚瑟…亚瑟！你太棒了…啊…啊啊啊！好爽！我爱你的鸡巴！”

克拉克扭着腰拼命想抬高臀部把自己的肉穴往阳具上送，被充满的饱胀感让他快乐的尖叫，奶头磨的红肿，丰满的双唇张着，脸颊遍布红晕，口水流在脖子上。他在疯狂的快感里沉浮，耳边只能听到汹涌波涛，眼前只有一片深海蔚蓝。超人浑身无力，肠道被操的松软，海王的龟头一下下撞在子宫口，撞得肯特小腹酸胀。

“亚瑟…哦亚瑟…就是那儿…好棒…好深…”

海底人肌肉绷紧大汗淋漓，超人的屁眼又热又紧，淫水一泡就便饥渴的缠绕着肉棒蠕动。库瑞插在克拉克身子里，双手用力让记者腾空转了个圈，肠道因过量的刺激而绞紧，两条腿大大分开，克拉克粉色漂亮的阴茎不停拍打他的小腹，涌出一股股前液。海王看着氪星人水痕交错的脸，再次感叹地球上没有任何一片海水、任何一种佳酿能像肯特的眼睛一样令他沉醉。

“你真美，宝贝儿。阿波罗也比不上你。我操的你爽吗？”

“好爽…亚瑟…你好棒…啊…啊哈…”

库瑞笑着把克拉克拉起来坐在身上，没成想这个姿势让他独特上翘的阴茎划开了超人肉道深处的一个小口，扑哧一声操进等待已久的子宫。

“啊！插到了！啊哈…啊…亚瑟…”

海王腰腹起伏，皮肤因为活塞运动热气蒸腾闪着水光，他的喘息粗重炙热，喷在克拉克耳边让他酥麻的想要哭泣。

“亚瑟…啊…亚瑟…肚子里好满…还要…求你…”

这氪星人不知羞耻的呻吟让库瑞阴茎里燃起一团邪火，他猛地把克拉克掀翻在地，捞起双腿缠在腰间，坚硬粗壮的鸡巴不停地往子宫里钻，奸得超人想要逃离这场性爱。

“啊！不要…不要！亚瑟…停下…太多了…亚瑟！啊…啊哈…好粗…鸡巴好大…”

“告诉你了宝贝儿，呼…哼…我是不会停下来的。”

克拉克剧烈地挣扎扭动，却被紧紧抓住手腕，上半身无助地弹起又落下，哭的声音哽咽。海王钩子般的阴茎把子宫口拉开，肉筋暴起的鸡巴一个劲儿地往里挤，插的超人满肚子骚水，又酸又涨让他舌头都伸在外面，爽的眼珠后翻。

“不…亚瑟…要被干坏了…我的国王…放过我…要破了…啊！啊…啊哈…嗯…”

“你被干射了宝贝儿，舒服吗？”

记者答不上来，甚至连问题都听不大清楚，只觉得眼前似乎有很多小丑鱼。他射得又多又狠，好些精液粘在自己胸前。克拉克潮吹了好几次，却被亚瑟恐怖的阴茎堵着喷不出来，射精之后敏感虚弱的身子更经不起这般操弄，他腰肢一软，竟被干得晕了过去。

“唔…嗯…？”

克拉克醒来时只看到一轮橙红的夕阳堪堪挂在海面之上，亚瑟一只手搭在他腰间睡得正酣。超人被做的筋疲力尽说不出的爽快，肚子里温暖充盈的感觉让他眼皮发沉。NBC尽职尽责的记者没有忘记工作，氪星人集中精力向离此地最近的度假海岛望去，惊觉离他和拉塞尔·威尔逊约定的采访时间已经不剩下几个小时。

“该死的。”克拉克翻身想要站起，却膝盖一软再次倒进一个坚实的怀抱。“亚瑟，”他拍了拍环住自己的手臂，“我该回西雅图了。”

海王翻身把超人压在下面，“这可不是情人该说的话，甜心。”

“哦好吧，”克拉克脸上带着不受控制的傻笑，“你射好多，里面都被灌满了。”

“嗯，”库瑞眯起眼睛，声音低沉，“你可惹上大麻烦了，宝贝儿。”

最终克拉克·肯特还是赶上了工作约会，拉塞尔把见面地点选在记者的酒店附近，这让超人很是感激，决定在稿子里多写些对海鹰四分卫的赞美之词。小帕梅拉将会收到一个签名橄榄球，而NBC的出差补助足够丰厚，让氪星人决定在西雅图度过周末——和亚特兰蒂斯的国王一起。一切都很完美——完美的比赛，完美的报道，完美的性爱——如果 **那个男人** 没有突然打电话过来的话。

蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩受够了。受够了阿尔弗雷德的埋怨，受够了一闭眼就看到克拉克光着屁股发浪，受够了对海王抱有过量的愤怒之情。当然无赖帮为首的哥谭恶棍们也受够了——受够了蝙蝠侠越来越长的夜巡和越来越狠的拳头。韦恩又一次义警巡逻结束后回到空空荡荡的湖边别墅，超人之后他就没再接待过什么床伴， _但那个淫荡的记者显然不缺男人。_ 哥谭人咬牙切齿，抓起一个花瓶砸向墙面，招来管家冰冷的瞪视。韦恩赌气般背过身，走进主卧把门甩上，最终经不住焦虑、思念和嫉妒心的煎熬，猛地拿起床头的电话打给克拉克。

“哈罗…啊…请问是谁？”

“克拉克，是我。你真的还在西雅图…我这次真诚地向你道歉，保证再也不用错误的方式提起连恩小姐…克拉克你在听吗？”

“我…啊…布鲁斯…我在…啊哈…好深…”

“…！！！”韦恩气的太阳穴直跳，凶狠地将酒瓶掷在地上，恨不得给自己两巴掌，“ _克拉克_ 。 **你和谁在一起？** ”

“我…啊…不要弄了…布鲁斯…我…啊…太深了唔…”

“宝贝儿，”亚瑟伏在超人耳边，“怎么能在做爱的时候叫别人的名字呢？”

海王从氪星人手里拿走话筒，边操克拉克边说到： _“嘿有钱人。”_

“ **库瑞！** ”韦恩一拳锤在墙壁上，“ _你这个趁虚而入的混蛋！_ ”

“没有的事儿。”海底人一手拿着听筒一手抚摸克拉克丰润的屁股，“忙着呢，挂了。”

“ **你敢！** ”韦恩在房间里来回踱步，“ _让我和克拉克说话，克拉克，克拉——_ ”

海王摁掉通话，把听筒仍在一边，然后扑到超人身上：“你说，我还能不能再把你操晕一次，宝贝儿？”

超人在黎明之前醒来。他看到亚特兰蒂斯之王正在穿上那条湿了又干干了又湿的裤子，背后还留着昨晚的抓痕。

“亚瑟？你要去哪？”

“哦宝贝儿，”库瑞爬到床上给记者一个火辣深情的吻，“我只是从来不在同一个地方过夜。”

肯特扑哧一笑，“是啊陛下，现在离天亮还有好一阵子呢。”

海王浅棕色的眼睛看着眼前的氪星人，手指轻轻拂过对方饱满的双唇。

“我同意加入你那天说的小联盟，甜心。”亚瑟最后亲了他一下，气息里充满离别的哀愁。“是时候去看看奥姆了。别忘记我宝贝儿，海洋永远为你敞开。”

克拉克不再说什么，他侧卧在床上，看着守塔人的儿子从临海的窗户一跃而下，回到茫茫太平洋。然后他拿起电话，拨通号码：“喂？嗨阿尔弗雷德， _布鲁斯还好吗？_ ”

亚瑟游过港口时听到电台里声音沙哑的女歌手轻声唱道：

**_也许该去来上一杯_ **

**_因为爸爸是个寂寞牛仔_ **

**_妈妈驻唱过所有酒吧_ **

**_我即玩吉他又玩套索_ **

**_爱随风飘落_ **

**_不要天长地久_ **

**_只求一夜温柔_ **

注：

*芝加哥打字机：一种机关枪


	4. 暴风眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯•韦恩企图用金钱解决一切

**_“_ ** **_——抄截！防守组为大都会巨人拦下一场胜利！_ ** **_他们的四分卫‘王牌’亚历克斯·史密斯在达阵榜上排名第二，次于‘魔术师’拉塞尔·威尔逊…‘王牌’传球码数位列联盟第一。现在我们去听听克拉克在场上有什么新闻。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_谢谢，克里斯。真精彩，恭喜亚历克斯！赢下国东内战让巨人队在争夺分区头名中占得先机。你六场比赛只送出两个抄截，有什么秘诀吗？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_这个嘛，秘诀就是刻苦训练，哈哈。我们经常让角卫客串接球，这有助于了解防守球员的行动逻辑和习惯。这赛季增加很多交叉战术，近端锋充分参与接球，给了我更多选择目标。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_巨人队休赛期新签下三名外接手，现在看来他们的付出有了回报。再次恭喜你王牌，祝好运。接回给演播室，克里斯。”_ **

****

“—— _王牌，_ **王牌？！** 你想什么呢肯特，这是 _NFL_ **周日夜赛** ，不是大学球迷电台！”

“对不起，佩里。我——”

“——咱们得专业， _专业_ ！我不管你私下里是不是穿着亚历克斯·史密斯的球衣睡觉，我也不在乎罗伯特经常带巨人队的围巾，但你不能让 **全国观众** 都知道你是 _大都会的球迷！_ ”

“我没穿——”

“ _职责！_ 肯特！ **职责！** 我们对大联盟抱有道德义务， **你得维护这个盾牌！** ”

NBC最成功的制片人夹着雪茄的手把桌子敲得梆梆响，可怜的记者坐在一旁，对这体育界恐怖的怒火露出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼。

“佩里？联盟怎么了？”

“哦老天。别给我做出那种表情，肯特。总裁办公室打电话来提醒我们注意立场， _我可去他妈的注意立场_ ，就是这帮 **蠢蛋官员** 指手画脚才害惨了收视率——”

“…你不会开掉我吧，头。”

“当然不会！我说 **蠢蛋官员** 你没听到吗！”

佩里抄起伏特加灌一大口，稍稍平静之后盯着眼前吓得瑟缩的小记者。

“听着克拉克，你是个好孩子。 _记忆力惊人_ 的好孩子。拉塞尔的那篇采访很成功，但最近不能再出镜。下场让泰瑞替你， **去跑跑球员交易的新闻吧。** ”

“克拉克？ _克拉克！_ ”

“哦，布鲁斯。抱歉，你说啥？”

超人穿着便装坐在韦恩新置办的大都会公寓的餐厅里，明天又是周日夜赛，可已经没有什么要 **他** 来准备了。

“我说你没怎么吃你的炖牛肉，阿福会难过的。”

“那让我们别告诉他，好吗？”

克拉克干脆推开面前的盘子，就算里面是他最喜欢的烤土豆和牛肉。韦恩扎起一根芦笋，咬一口慢慢地咀嚼。他不喜欢氪星人愁眉不展的样子，仿佛太阳不再发光发热，整个世界变得昏暗阴冷。

“那个泰瑞，他有你好吗？”

“泰瑞是个谨慎的人…有时候太谨慎了。”

克拉克又叹一口气，这是他新养成的小爱好。

“开心点儿男孩，也许明天达拉斯就签下威尔逊呢！”

超人被这蹩脚的笑话逗得一乐，眨眨漂亮的眼睛盯着蝙蝠侠。

“我更希望有哪只球队的老板突然去世，这样接下来三个月都不愁没有头条了。”

韦恩端起酒杯，“瞧瞧，可真是个有主意的氪星人。”

“我重要的时候总是很有主意，只是大多数人不喜欢。”

“可我喜欢，这能不能让我成为 _特殊的那个？_ ”

“哦布鲁斯”，克拉克笑得眼睛弯在一起，“我们在对 _绅士爱美人_ 的台词呢！”

“我确实爱你。”

韦恩自己也分不清这是否是句玩笑，唯一能确定的就是他对肯特的渴望从没停止过。

克拉克露出小虎牙狡黠地一笑，他屁股一扭从椅子上滑下，钻进桌底一点点爬向蝙蝠侠，直到把自己置于对方的胯间。韦恩伸手捧住他的脸，不禁感叹这世上竟有这般丰神朗俊又放荡多情的矛盾体。哥谭人总是想起克拉克沉睡时的样子，那么天真无辜，不为凡尘俗事所累，几乎就像刚刚降落地球时那般纯洁。他的善良并非习得，而是天性如此，任何加诸卡尔·艾尔的具象化标签都是一种误解——人投射自身的无知、拙劣和缺陷来制造出“神”，让其受苦难非议以逃避生活中如影随形的凄惨和悲剧。但超人不由人来制造，超人不是人意识的延申，超人理应凌驾逻辑的常规之上。

“你什么都不用担心，克拉克。”

韦恩手指梳过肯特柔软的发丝，把卷毛撸到额前，跪在地上的氪星人冲他露出一个安抚性的微笑。

“我会没事的布鲁斯，佩里常说三个星期足以让所有事故平息。”

克拉克靠在蝙蝠侠的大腿上任由对方探索自己的五官，超级英雄也有需要舔舐伤口的时刻。

“起来克拉克，”韦恩拉起记者，在他的屁股上用力捏了一把。“去清洗自己然到床上等我。”

“哼。”堪萨斯小伙低头咬了色欲熏洗的老蝙蝠一口，转身走向卧室，顺便脱掉上衣留给哥谭人一个闪闪发光、肌肉流畅的背影。

韦恩等了一会儿，掏出蝙蝠手机拨通号码。

“卢修斯，帮我打听打听，伍德·约翰逊还想不想卖掉喷气机队？”

蝙蝠侠打完电话回到卧室，看到床上趴着一只闷闷不乐的氪星人。他走过去揭开克拉克搭在腰间的薄被，揉弄肉乎乎的翘屁股。

“开心点儿小东西，你知道我很愿意你辞职搬到哥谭来。”

 _我才不会离开大都会。_ 肯特悄悄听着NBC总部大楼里周日夜赛制片中心嘈杂的喧闹声，他看到泰瑞一遍又一遍翻看写满笔记和球员信息的首发名单，心里挡不住的难过。

“布鲁斯，”记者把脸埋在枕头里，说话声显得很闷。“你还带着那块氪石吗？”

“我一直带在身边，”韦恩盯着克拉克露出的耳朵，觉得这不是个好迹象。“但是不，我不会把它拿出来，那玩意儿只会伤害你。”

“我想要你伤害我。”超人撑起身子，又拿出那副可怜兮兮的表情，“求你了… _主人？_ ”

韦恩深吸一口气， _他该拿这小家伙怎么办呢？_

“氪石对身体不好，男孩。”蝙蝠侠走到露台边把三层窗帘拉得紧紧实实，关掉卧室和盥洗室的所有灯光，然后从墙体里拉出一个控制面板，开启其中一个程序。“但我们可以来点儿别的。”

克拉克看着满室红光，扑哧一声笑出来：“你这个坏蛋老蝙蝠！”

“我以为我是 _主人_ ？”

韦恩把手指按在超人的下唇上，男孩乖顺地张开嘴巴含住吸吮，他故意做的很慢，舔出啧啧水声。蝙蝠侠被撩的心里着火，阴茎迅速变硬，勒在裤子里紧的难受。

“趴下去宝贝，把你的小屁股翘起来掰开。”

肯特顺从地跪下，手指分开臀瓣把窄小紧缩的肛门展示给黑暗骑士。超人敏锐广博的五感一点点收缩，身下的丝绸显得越发冰凉。不论克拉克再怎么集中精神也无法继续听到克里斯练习绕口令，他浑身乏力地倒在床上，指尖因为兴奋而颤动。

皮带落地，氪星人闭上眼睛等待括约肌被插开的钝痛，然而意想不到的事情发生了：和他的屁眼做亲密接触的不是韦恩的鸡巴，而是条柔软、湿润的舌头。

“布鲁斯？你在干嘛？”

“在照顾宠物。主人该干的事儿，懂？”

克拉克被舔的发抖，小阴茎颤巍巍的立着。

“啊…是的…主人…里面也要…啊…”

韦恩用嘴唇吸住外层延伸向内的褶皱，舌尖用力一刺钻进克拉克汁水丰沛的体内。超人浓郁的气味包裹着他，肠道被舔的蠕动，一股股淫水被蝙蝠侠吃进嘴里。韦恩移开嘴巴，抬手给了这个不知羞耻的屁股一掌。

“啊！主人…好痛…”

又是一巴掌。

“你想要这个，记得吗？”

“啊…记得…主人…屁股好热…”

韦恩手掌覆盖住被打的红肿的皮肤，用力按压揉捏，克拉克尖着嗓子呻吟，好像一只发情的母猫。蝙蝠侠大拇指慢慢地插进屁眼，超人为此啜泣。

“你是个坏孩子。”

两根拇指把屁眼从内部扯开。

“总是对着男人的鸡巴流水，海王招招手就能把你勾走。”

哥谭怪人再次底下头，舌头伸进克拉克被迫撑开的屁眼，仔细舔舐内部的褶皱。超人肠道被弄得发痒，扭着屁股即想躲开又想要更多。

“主人！啊哈…求你…我知道错了…好想要…呜…求求你…”

嘴巴从肯特的屁股上移开，韦恩把两根手指塞进肛门，打着圈抽插，另一只手再次狠狠掌掴超人的肉臀，作为他水性杨花的惩罚。

“想要什么得说清楚，宝贝儿。”

克拉克紧紧攥住床单，把枕头咬在嘴里拼命克制自己不要叫的太大声。他从来不知道疼痛会带来这样强烈的快感，更不知道仅仅被舔屁股就能爽的想要高潮。

“我…哈…主人…摸摸我…啊呜…想要射出来…求求你让我射出来…”

蝙蝠侠伸手空闲的手一路向上掐住克拉克的脖子，超人在窒息中挣扎，积蓄已久的眼泪弄得脸上一片水痕。

“啊…啊哈…不…主人…让我…让我…啊！”

韦恩的鸡巴猛地插入肛门，肠道松软水滑，被填满的爽快和前列腺剧烈的刺激让超人差点把脑浆子都给射出来。哥谭人看着克拉克疲软的阴茎，松开对方的脖子，打开床头的暗格拿出一根针似的小玩意儿。

“我可刚刚插进去，还没开始操你。”

蝙蝠侠捏住超人的睾丸，撸动阴茎将精液挤干净，然后保持插入的姿势把克拉克翻了个面。超人眼神无法聚焦，整个人在高潮的余韵里游荡，嘴巴被口水沁的发亮，脖子上一圈紫红。他的腹部抽搐、胸膛起伏，喘息和呻吟断断续续仿佛随时都会昏死过去。

“克拉克，醒醒。”

韦恩揪住肯特的一个乳头用力一掐，痛的克拉克尖叫一声，身子猛地弹起。

“好痛！啊…好爽…主人好棒…”

“你倒是爽了，可我还硬着呢！”

韦恩俯身贴在克拉克耳边，用他低沉的声音引诱自愿献身的宠物：“把这个塞上好不好，宝贝儿？主人会好好照顾你。”

克拉克混乱的脑子无法分辨蝙蝠侠在说些什么，他觉得大地在晃动，天上的星星落在身边，绕着他飞舞。

“啊…主人…一切都…好棒…”

哥谭人低低一笑，在超人的双唇上落下一吻，直起身抓过被子的一角擦干净肯特的小阴茎，拇指掠过龟头顶端的小孔，把一根尾部带有小小蝙蝠标志的尿道堵一点点插进克拉克的阳具中。

“不…不要！”

尖锐的痛楚给了氪星人当头一棒，迅速从高潮的幻境里回归现实。超人低头看到那根小针已经插入大半，哭叫着挣扎想要韦恩结束这种酷刑。

“主人…主人！我错了啊…哈好痛…布鲁斯…放过我…啊！”

“别动克拉克！我不想伤到你…忍一忍乖孩子…好了！”

尿道堵整根没入超人粉色可爱的阴茎，只剩下一只小小的镂空蝙蝠露在外面。

“别怕宝贝儿，这是专门为你制作的，保证不会引发尿路感染。”

“啊…呜…主人…好难受…”

超人瞪着他泪水浸染的蓝眼睛，韦恩的心化成一滩蜜糖。

“宝贝儿…”蝙蝠侠在克拉克脸上连亲几口，手指缠住记者的卷毛安抚受惊的宠物。“主人会照顾好你的，好吗？你只要乖乖躺在这儿…”

肯特吸吸哭的发红的鼻子，英俊完美的脸蛋蹭着韦恩的手心。

“主人会照顾我？”

“我保证，”又是一串亲吻，“保证会很舒服…好吗宝贝儿？”

超人用常年被红靴包裹、雪白细嫩的小腿轻轻碰了碰蝙蝠侠，轻点下巴以示同意。

韦恩露出一个阴谋得逞的邪恶微笑，捞起克拉克的大腿向两边拉开，把塞了许久的阴茎缓缓抽出然后用力撞进去。他操的那么深、那么狠，让超人的腰都禁不住折起来。

“啊啊啊！主人！轻一点…哈…唔…”

蝙蝠侠充耳不闻，只是一味埋头苦干。亚瑟·库瑞把超人带走的场景一遍遍在脑海中回放，此刻韦恩感知不到克拉克的气味，感知不到恐惧和退缩，一心只想把自己的愤怒、敌视和疯狂的占有欲发泄出来。克拉克从没承诺过什么，但超人 _怎么可以_ 肆意妄为， _怎么可以_ 随随便便抛下他？

“别这么对我克拉克。”

哥谭的黑暗骑士咬牙切齿。他一向隐忍，不愿直面内心的渴望，但这一次，氪星人能让他结束漫长的等待和索求吗？

“我想要你，不顾一切。”

韦恩的龟头精准制导，一下下敲打着子宫口。超人身体的每一部分蝙蝠侠都了如指掌，可这博爱的天神何时才能真正属于他？

“我嫉妒海王。嫉妒大都会。嫉妒所有占据你注意力的东西。”

克拉克的子宫在密集的奸弄之下裂开一道缝隙，肉棒趁机顶开薄薄的瓣膜，深深插进超人体内的极乐之地。

“你操起来真爽，克拉克。”

韦恩身上的汗液滴在记者胸前，灼伤氪星人的皮肤。肯特的阴茎在屁眼强烈的快感刺激中再次变硬挺立，子宫被入侵的瞬间超人吹出大股淫水，可尿道堵紧紧塞着让他不能射精，原本粉色的龟头憋得发紫，小腹又酸又涨，肉棒在子宫里胡搅蛮缠。

“嗯呜…主人…屁股…好满…啊哈…要射出来…啊…求求你…让我高潮…”

蝙蝠侠鬓角濡湿，发丝黏在额头。他的手指从超人的额头落下，划过半阖的双眸、笔直的鼻梁，划过饱满潮红的面颊和丰润的双唇，在充血的乳尖打圈流连，然后按住克拉克的小腹。

“多乞求点儿，宝贝儿。我喜欢你的声音。”

“求你…啊哦…求求你…让我射吧…主人…布鲁斯…啊…好粗…要爆炸了…求你爹地！求你！”

韦恩一怔，原本要抽离子宫的阳具停下动作，龟头不上不下卡在宫口，撑开撕裂的感觉让克拉克发疯。

“你说什么？ _你叫我什么？_ ”

“啊…啊哈嗯…爹…爹地？”

超人努力睁开水汪汪的眼睛，蝙蝠侠要溺死在这片蓝色之中。

“哦克拉克！”韦恩忍不住大笑，“我该拿你怎么办？！”

他揪住尿道堵尾端猛地把道具拔出，记者被龟头里强烈的刺痛弄得尖叫。

“啊不不不不爹地好棒哈呀！”

超人射的颇为壮观，只是到最后睾丸里已经没有精液，小小的尿道孔喷出一点稀薄的液体，带着丝丝血红。克拉克仰躺在床上，浑身的体力和水分都被掏空。连一根手指都动不了。

蝙蝠侠爱惨了这一切。氪星人把他的床和房间弄得一团糟，而这确实是韦恩经历过最好的性爱。克拉克大幅收缩的屁眼挤压阳具，哥谭人深深埋在肯特体内，把一股一股的浓稠精液射进超人的子宫。

韦恩疲软的阴茎插在记者的屁眼里，等到肠道和体液温度褪去才慢慢拔出来。他躺在床上，充满喜爱的盯着肯特微微张开的湿润嘴巴。

“你在这想呆多久都行，宝贝儿。”

蝙蝠侠含住超人的下唇，舌头伸进去索要一个深深的吻。

“我去哥谭处理事情，晚安克拉克。”

超人恍惚之间仿佛听到有人和他道别，心想为什么这些人总是做完爱就走？他头歪向一边，模模糊糊看到蝙蝠侠关门离开，随后困意袭来，氪星人便眼皮一沉在红太阳下昏睡过去。

韦恩大厦的看门人老约克已经在岗位上兢兢业业工作了二十多年，头一次见董事长布鲁斯·韦恩周日工作。

“这可真奇了怪了。”

老约克摸摸帽子掏出手机确认日期。

“嘿嘿，打西边儿出了个绿太阳。”

卢修斯·福克斯怒气冲冲闯进私人办公室，啪的一声把一沓材料甩在韦恩面前。

“ _恭喜你，布鲁斯_ 。成功加冕 **本世纪第一冤大头。** ”

韦恩揣着手坐在沙发上，看起来又憨又蠢。

“怎么了卢修斯，不都说好要卖吗？”

“ _卖？_ **卖？** 这他妈哪里是做生意， **这就是趁火打劫！** ”

福克斯气的一脚踹在矮桌腿上，疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“ **人人都知道哥谭喷气机是支三流球队，连个像样儿的四分卫都没有。** _瞧瞧联盟估价，才十二点七亿！_ ”

韦恩小心翼翼端起水杯：“——但是？”

“ _但是_ **傻逼** _伍德·约翰逊竟然开价十九亿！_ ”

福克斯冲着哥谭人英俊的脸大喊，劈手夺过被子一口气喝光其中液体。

“ _你不正常，_ **韦恩。** 这笔交易成不了。听着， _假如你想买个球队玩_ ，为什么不考虑不考虑棒球队？或者篮球队？或者其它 **任何更便宜更小规模的队伍？** 古德尔说联盟老板俱乐部里没人喜欢你，橄榄球实在不是我们的领域。”

“不，不行卢修斯。”韦恩接过水杯再次倒满，“必须是橄榄球队， **只能** 是哥谭喷气机。”

“ **但是现在正在赛季中段！** _牛仔队的老板威胁要投票禁止韦恩集团参与交易！你以为约翰逊为什么敢漫天要价？！_ ”

“ _那就同意他的报价！_ ”哥谭人心里着急，他这次必须拿下。“既然伍德能让老板们同意提案， **那就同意他的报价！** ”

卢修斯深吸一口气，强迫自己坐下来。

“ **听着布鲁斯，让我来说明一下。** 你瞧，运营球队不是光买下就完事儿了，你得持续花钱。 **花大价钱。** 拉塞尔·威尔逊有联盟最大的合同，价值四年一亿三千万。阿隆·罗杰斯四年九千六百万。胡里奥·琼斯一个赛季两千万。乌鸦队的一个踢球手， **操蛋踢球手** 还要一千两百万才肯续约。 _你现在溢价购买球队，只是在预支喷气机的未来！我们要球员才能进季后赛！_ **非常非常好的球员！** ”

“哇。”韦恩吃惊的表情活像个傻蛋，“你说 **我们** ？你喜欢喷气机队？”

“我从小就是他们的球迷，”卢修斯叹一口气，觉得这一切荒谬无比。“ _所以我很清楚喷气机有多烂。_ **绝对不该买下它。** 你必须告诉我，为什么非要收购这样一支 _傻逼球队？_ ”

“这个嘛，”韦恩挠挠头，“我遇上一个人，你懂。他是个体育记者——”

“ **哦我操他妈的老天爷！** ”卢修斯猛地站起来，掀翻可怜的矮桌。“ **伟大的布鲁斯·韦恩要买一支球队来讨好小情人！** ”他跺着脚来回走，皮鞋在大理石地面上发出沉重的响声。“ _告诉我，布鲁斯。_ **那美国甜心知道你没事儿就爱穿上斗篷带上尖耳朵面具耍着玩儿吗！？** ”

“他知道。”

“瞧！这就是我说的！为了一个连双重—— **你说什么？** ”

“ _我说，_ ”韦恩扶起桌子，“他知道我 **没事儿就爱穿上斗篷带上尖耳朵面具耍着玩儿。** ”

卢修斯·福克斯紧紧盯住自己的多年好友足足有半分钟，仿佛对方突然长了三只眼睛——然后他突然走向一旁，猛地按下办公桌上的电话。

“伊芙琳，好姑娘，帮我接伍德·威尔逊。嗨伍德， _闭嘴听我说_ —— **我们接受你的傻逼报价，赶紧准备交接吧！** ”

周一早晨，克拉克被手机疯狂的震动吵醒。

“哈罗…罗伯特？等等…现在才六点钟啊！”

“ _赶紧去看ESPN！别想着睡觉了肯特！赶紧过来上班！_ ”

“到底是怎么了…”超人用上超级速度，“迈尔·凯普都出来了？难道拉塞尔真的签了达拉斯？”

“ _说什么胡话呢屯炮！看看推特！_ ”

克拉克打开扬声器，点开蓝色的社交软件后吃惊的下巴都要掉下来：“喷气机易主？！布鲁斯·韦恩登顶哥谭？这都什么扯淡玩意！”

“ _疯了，克拉克。人们都他妈疯了。听说刚刚佩里把泰瑞整整骂了四十分钟，就是因为昨天喷气机上夜赛而他连球队交易的狗屁都没问。_ ”

“哦，可怜的泰瑞。”克拉克心想别说是他，就连我这个刚刚和韦恩上过床的人也蒙在鼓里呢！

_“_ _他可怜个鸡巴。你知道泰瑞姓什么？”_

“呃…巴…巴克莱？”

_“_ _巴克曼。傻瓜，他姓巴克曼。新泽西州长康纳利·巴克曼是他亲爹。放心吧肯特，他不在NBC工作也会有个好去处。最好赶紧从喷气机交易里制造点儿话题克拉克，这可是你重回场上的难得机会！”_

“我想到了，”克拉克心脏突突跳，他想立刻冲去哥谭给韦恩一个大大的亲吻，“我这就联系线人！”

_“_ _那就行动吧！”_

罗伯特说完便挂断电话，激动不已的记者拿出韦恩留下的私人手机拨通号码：“ _布鲁斯！_ **你可真是个甜心爹地！** ”

**_电视上传来迈尔·凯普嘶哑的声音：_ ** **_“我不敢相信！联盟竟然在常规赛还没结束就批准这样的交易！天哪理查德，这场暴风可要把所有人都给卷进去了！”_ **

注：

*佩里和卢修斯口中的大联盟指“国家职业橄榄球大联盟（NFL）”。

*大都会巨人队的原型是纽约巨人。

*拉塞尔·威尔逊是现实中西雅图海鹰队的四分卫，拥有联盟最大的合同：四年一亿三千万美元。

*现实中纽约喷气机队确实价值12.7亿美金，老板也确实是罗伯特·伍德·约翰逊。喷气机队的粉丝以疯狂、死忠、喜欢大闹选秀现场而闻名。


	5. 王牌密令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克屁股里带着蝙蝠肛塞，在一个十分尴尬的场景下遇到了大都会的明星四分卫。

**_（旧金山，李维斯球场，人声鼎沸。）_ **

**_“_ ** **_回到ESPN周一夜赛。加时赛。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_听着，伙计，人们都说这是场不容错过的比赛。是年度之战。是联盟最强防守组对阵准MVP。是新人登场、旧将复仇。所有这一切，经历了一整场的抄截、掉球、踢丢任意球，全部压在加时的这十分钟里——”_ **

**_“——_ ** **_无论海鹰和49人谁获胜，都将同时锁定分区头名和国联一号种子，输掉的队伍获得外卡资格。猜硬币…海鹰先攻。西雅图本赛季拿下最多的进攻码数和达阵，他们的防守排在联盟第十七位。拉塞尔·威尔逊。散弹枪阵型。开球。口袋迅速破裂！威尔逊陷入包围！他要被擒杀了——但是没有！威尔逊还在持球！向前！跑过起球线！”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不可思议！拉塞尔把负码数变成了推进！但是等等…裁判给了三档十六码？！海鹰快速开球，威尔逊…口袋又破了！持球！移动！威尔逊出手！约什·戈登拿下大码数！”_ **

**_“_ ** **_西雅图已经推进至射门区域，但无疑主教练皮特·卡罗尔想要达阵。只要一波达阵，就能杀死比赛。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_没错，比尔。交叉阵型。等等…威尔逊改变战术…时间紧迫…开球…口袋保护很好！威尔逊还在观察！特纳进入端区！无人盯防！马库斯·特纳！皮球划过一道完美的弧线！越过所有防守球员！接球达阵！比赛结束啦！哦我的老天爷！49人队将在外卡周对阵大都会巨人！”_ **

****

“——然后拉塞尔说，‘ _接住那个该死的球’！_ 哦拉奥，你敢相信吗布鲁斯？特纳梦游一整场却拿下制胜达阵！”

“是的克拉克，我敢相信，你猜怎么着，东海岸也能看有线电视。”

“别贫嘴，老蝙蝠。天哪，49人球迷可气坏了，听说加拉波罗的球衣价钱直接跳水九成，他单单第四节就送出两个抄截！”

韦恩叹一口气，他今天过得灰头土脸：董事会议上因为喷气机交易成为众矢之的、哥谭小报编出各种各样的头条来笑话韦恩是个不懂体育的草包、蝙蝠装还被小丑党莫名其妙喷了一身黏液，阿尔弗雷德对此很不满意。最不幸的是，半夜回家床上也没有一只温暖甜美的氪星人等着他，因为NBC的当红记者 **又** 要出差。

“哦克拉克。”蝙蝠侠脸朝下倒在床上，对肯特的渴望让他心肝发痒，阴茎高高翘起，叫嚣着想要干进一个很能喷水的小屁股。“哦克拉克， _克拉克，_ **克拉克。** ”

他声音很闷，又生气又委屈，逗得超人咯咯笑。

“可怜的爹地，”记者眨眨眼，声音听起来纯洁无辜。“想要把肉棒放进克拉克嘴里吗？”

“求你，宝贝儿，”韦恩摁下扬声器，手伸进短裤，“用你的小舌头帮帮爹地。”

“嗯…爹地好大…啊唔…”

克拉克把两根手指伸进嘴巴，后穴一阵蠕动收缩，让他夹紧双腿。

“爹…爹地…味道好浓…”

韦恩闭上眼想象超人跪在瞭望塔的操作台旁，在众目睽睽之下用红艳饱满的唇瓣吸住蝙蝠侠紫红色的粗大阳具，披风垂落在地，遮住浑圆挺翘的肉臀。

“这么硬…啊…爹地的肉棒…”

 _超人的嘴巴又湿又热。蝙蝠绑绳困住明日之子的手腕。超人跪坐在自己的红靴上。_ 韦恩快速撸动阴茎，龟头涌出一股股前液，发出粘腻的水声。

“…啊…操进喉咙里…爹地…好难受…嘴巴好酸…”

克拉克听到话筒里传来压抑的喘息，肠道深处让他欲火不息的淫荡巢穴渐渐苏醒。 _超人大口吞咽。食道挤压敏感的龟头，口水从嘴角流出。超人睁开含满泪水的蓝眼睛，两颊因为用力吸吮而凹陷。_

“…嗯…爹地…不要插了…啊哈…好深…爹地…喉咙里好痒…”

_一行泪水流过超人无暇的面庞。一旁的众人一点点缩小包围圈，一双带着白手套的手抓住超人的脚踝。有人掀开披风。超人臀部的制服被液体打湿，变成更深的蓝色。海王轻轻抚摸超人裸露的后颈，这让韦恩感到一阵熟悉的刺痛。_

“宝贝儿…说点什么，再说点怎么…”

韦恩嗓音沙哑急切，克拉克仿佛能感觉到耳边热气蒸腾。

“哦…爹地…你弄的我好湿…爹地…带我回蝙蝠洞里…”

_超人被按倒在地上。带我走吧。这美丽的氪星人朝他乞求。去一个只有你我的应许之地。_

“克拉克… _我的克拉克_ …”

韦恩眼前一阵强光，精液喷薄而出，射在床单和右手上。

“哼。”肯特听到哥谭人精关大开时的嘶吼，胸口因为欲求不满而堵着口气。“坏蝙蝠，为什么要浪费精子？”

“ **老天呀克拉克！** ”韦恩爆发出一阵大笑，闭上眼回忆氪星人的体温和触感。 _只有超人能给他带来全然放松的时刻。_ “你可真是个喂不饱的贪心男孩！”蝙蝠侠拉过薄毯盖在身上，“明天大都会见？你的指纹已经录上了。爹地等不及想要射在宝贝儿的脸上。”

“嗯…爹地保证？”

“保证把你的小屁眼操的合不上。”

克拉克咬住被子偷笑，他已经迫不及待。

“我明天上午去加州分中心拍点素材，下午回大都会找佩里商量季后赛出镜。晚上见。”

“当然，宝贝…克拉克？去打开我给你的那个盒子。”

记者打开摆在床头、涂满铅层的小盒，发现里面摆着一根黑色的按摩棒，还有一个看起来像假阳具，却连着几根带子的东西。

“布鲁斯，这是什么？”

“肛塞。我要你明天戴上它。”

克拉克毫不意外地在底部发现了蝙蝠标志，他拿过按摩棒，一点点塞进屁股。

“啊…唔…好大…”

“谢谢，是我的尺寸。”

韦恩手里拿着一个控制器，手指轻轻滚动调整振幅的旋钮。

“现在宝贝儿，一起玩点儿新花样？”

第二天克拉克起床时腰酸的险些让他哭出来，好在洛城有的是阳光，超人瘫倒在露台的躺椅上愤愤地给老蝙蝠发短息。

_爹地的玩具要把我弄坏了。_

卢修斯·福克斯不得不猛踹韦恩才能让他停止在董事会议上傻笑。

_记得带上肛塞，乖男孩。爹地会用肉棒填满你。_

“真是个哥谭淫魔。”

克拉克对着手机讯息嘟囔，起身准备离开酒店前往NBC洛杉矶分部。

亚历克斯·史密斯是个快乐的四分卫。大都会巨人常规赛一路高歌猛进拿下国联三号种子，虽然外卡周不能轮休，但好在对手不是西雅图海鹰。他随便套上训练场顺来的运动外套，登上自己代言的鞋子，走出经纪人帮忙购置的公寓，跳进奔驰AMG——当然是从赞助商那里借来的——开往卢瑟区中心的洛克30去参加NBC节目录制。到不是说他堂堂王牌抠门儿，但能省下来的钱为什么要白白浪费呢？亚历克斯一直想拥有——真正的拥有——一支完全属于自己的球队，不管是足球、棒球还是冰球，他一定会给所有签约球员全额保障的合同，并且绝不会放弃任何一个功勋老将。当然，对于出身工薪家庭的运动员，这是个奢侈的梦想。为了尽可能地延长职业生涯，史密斯的生活规律到严苛，还不能像其他球星那样大手大脚，甚至连请队友下馆子都是去家庭烤肉店——他也有自己的投资，刚刚拿到第一笔新秀签约奖金他就买了好大一笔韦恩科技的股票，还让在硅谷的校友帮忙照看比特币交易，连联盟总裁都说亚历克斯有个难得一见的精明头脑。

大都会是东海岸的中心，卢瑟区又是大都会的中心。毁灭日事件后好几个议员鼓动民众要求市政府去卢瑟化，没成想不但捞取政治资本的如意算盘落了空，还搞得再也无人愿意为他们的竞选献金。亚历克斯开过博物馆，开过中央公园，开出上东区，开上第五大道，把车停在时代广场附近，走着去往洛克菲勒大厦。行人们在一月的寒风中瑟缩，许多年轻姑娘倒是颇具无畏精神，穿着短裙长靴，还要把大衣敞开，好露出修长漂亮的腿。亚历克斯在心里觉得好笑，他又想起比赛日等在球场外想和明星四分卫发生点儿什么的模特们，不是她们不漂亮，只是大都会的王牌更中意小伙子。 _健壮、英俊、最好是性格腼腆的小伙子。_ 但体育界自有它的残酷之处，联盟的金字招牌 **绝不可能** 喜欢操男人——人们不在乎阿隆·罗杰斯搞上个妓女，不在乎托尼·罗莫夜宿女歌手，也不在乎本·罗斯里斯伯格是不是真的强奸妇女—— _“更衣室不能有死玻璃”才是NFL不可撼动的高压线。_ 亚历克斯走得很快，街上陆续有人认出这位巨人，几个黑人小伙冲他连喊带比划，王牌挥挥手，转身抄个进路，走进大楼之间的阴暗小巷，却看到两个男人正躲在垃圾箱背后行苟且之事。

_“_ _嘿呦我去！”_

王牌被吓了一跳，相互纠缠的陌生人更是惊慌不已，抱在一起不敢抬头。

“我很抱歉。”

亚历克斯小心翼翼走过二人身边，尽力忽略那个侍应生打扮的壮实小伙暴露在外的屁股。

“天儿这么冷你们还…算了，我这就走， **先生们请继续。** ”

说完亚历克斯便一路小跑，背影消失在NBC孔雀般的标志之下。

克拉克屁股里含着蝙蝠肛塞，从西海岸一路颠簸好不容易回到总部，把行李外套放在隔间，急匆匆走进电梯去找佩里。记者后穴湿软，括约肌被异物撑开，肠道不停地收缩蠕动，塞子用绑带固定在腰部和大腿，哪怕克拉克夹紧臀部在飞机狭窄的厕所里高潮，假阳具都没有被挤出半分。

“克拉克！洛杉矶怎么样？”

“嗨罗伯特…分部的麦克格莫特想让你调过去当制片…啊…”

“你怎么了，尿急？我可不会离开大都会，这地方有王牌还有超人，干嘛非去西海岸和一堆真人秀明星打交道？”

“哈…说的对…我有点儿胃痛，都怪冷餐。”

 _都怪老蝙蝠。_ 克拉克很想趴在地上翘起屁股，乞求随便什么人把鸡巴塞进来让他别这么痒。

“又一个拒绝调动的好理由。阿司匹林？”

“谢谢罗伯特。”电梯上行至27楼，一群美容部的女孩走进来。“周五去内尔酒吧？”

“老时间，老地点。我叫着彼得森。”

电梯门眼看就要关上，一个娇小的姑娘匆匆跑来，拥挤的空间里摩肩接踵，站在克拉克身边的人突然一个踉跄，把端在手里的整杯咖啡洒在肯特记者身上。

“ _嘿！_ ”罗伯特颇为不满，“ _能不能严肃点儿？！_ ”

那年轻人在导播的怒火之下连连道歉，而克拉克绝望地发现粘在身上的裤子很快就会显出大腿根部的绑带痕迹。

“没事的罗伯特。”克拉克慌忙分开人群走下电梯，“我这就去服装部换身衣服，回见！”

“回见。”罗伯特挠挠头，“可服装部在28楼啊！”

亚历克斯·史密斯走进大厦，熟练地同每一个对他微笑的女主播调情——这就是他没有女友却从未被怀疑过的秘诀。王牌总是提前两小时到达，这让他有充足时间去服装部给自己顺身西服。史密斯在架子前挑挑拣拣，拿了拉夫劳伦衬衣和华伦天奴外套，手上拎着一双黑色皮鞋，刚刚走进男更衣室，便看到一个只穿着衬衣的克拉克·肯特。

“你好，肯特先生。”

亚历克斯把衣服鞋子扔在一边，站在离克拉克不远的柜子前开始脱衣服。

“你好…史密斯先生。好巧。”

肯特简直不敢相信自己的运气，他刚刚脱掉全是咖啡的裤子和内衣，还没等取出屁股里的肛塞，就在最为尴尬的时候碰上了王牌。运动员丝毫没有意识到他所带来的困扰，三两下脱去上衣，露出晒得很好、肌肉发达的肩背和腹部，正准备脱裤子才发现一旁束手束脚的记者。

“哦抱歉，是我烦到你了？”

“没，没有，只是…”

只是巨人队四分卫身高臂长、英俊硬朗，手掌因为常年持球长满老茧，克拉克扫一眼他的下体，被那根阴茎的长度弄得心神荡漾。

王牌瞧着记者神情有异、面色潮红，担心对方身体抱恙，便挨近克拉克问道：“你还好吗肯特？来我扶你坐下。”

超人心里连连叫苦，他尾椎发酸大腿打颤，亚历克斯宽阔的肩膀在他面前投下一片阴影。克拉克鼓起勇气抬头，王牌浅棕色的瞳孔紧紧盯着他，让氪星人觉得膝盖发软。

 _糟了。_ 亚历克斯艰难地吞咽。 _是心动的感觉。_

记者衬衣扣子松开，饱满的胸脯露出一线，下摆处被小屁股顶出一点凸起，双唇微张，史密斯能看到他嘴巴里的湿润红艳。亚历克斯讨厌那副角质眼睛，掩盖住一片蔚蓝。

克拉克听到大都会球星呼吸急促、眼睛眯起，瞳仁因为兴奋而迅速缩小。这样的变化他在蝙蝠侠身上见过很多次，通常意味着性爱的前奏。 _不应该。_ 超人看到王牌薄薄的嘴唇紧抿，似乎在极力克制。 _可联盟的旗帜怎么会被一个男人勾起性欲呢？_

“我很好，王牌。”超人可不是那种畏手畏脚的角色，他嗓音轻柔，抬高手臂想要把巨人俘获，“只是…”

“…只是什么？”

亚历克斯右手逼近记者的屁股，克拉克顺势搂着史密斯的脖子。

“只是我屁眼里好痒，你能帮帮我吗， _王牌？_ ”

这场景的怪异程度就好比拉塞尔·威尔逊突然在超级碗上跳起芭蕾。巨人的进攻队长做事一向谨慎，他认真打量眼前的记者，思考这是否是一个圈套、49人队别出心裁的诡计，有没有必要为了一场更衣室性爱赌上事业和名声。 _如果真的有人想要阴我，_ 史密斯心跳如擂鼓，那 _这人也太了解我的喜好了。_

克拉克被肛塞堵的难受，王牌的体温离得那么近，粗犷蛮横的气息让超人想跪下来乞求。他眼角被渴望逼得发红，上唇轻轻颤抖，鼻翼收缩，一副受了惊吓、快要哭出来的样子。

 _我去他妈的。_ 亚历克斯脑袋一片混乱，肯特看起来水嫩美味，散发着甜蜜温暖的气息。就像八月的早晨，乡间别墅的苹果派，堪萨斯一望无际的农场上沉甸甸的金黄麦谷。 _我去他妈的！_ 亚历克斯无声地咆哮。 _这种美人计给爷来多点！_

“这个嘛，”史密斯宽大的手掌伸进衬衣下摆，“想让我怎么帮你？”

克拉克趴在柜子上，右脚踮起、撩开衬衫露出肛门里的黑色塞子：“帮我把它取出来…嗯…亚历克斯…”

王牌属实没想到肯特记者表面上纯洁无辜一副上进青年的样子，私下里竟然会带这种邪恶的玩具来上班。大都会的四分卫是个大场面球员，他冷静分析这肛塞的种种设计，马上发现腰部的绑带上有一个搭扣，于是伸手解开带子，捏住底部一点点将阴茎形状的塞子拉出来，发现这上面竟然有蝙蝠侠的标志。

“…嗯…唔…啊…终于…啊…”

克拉克把滚烫的面颊贴在柜子的金属表面，史密斯随手将肛塞扔在一旁的椅子上。

“好了。还想让我做什么？”

“…啊哈…嗯…亚历克斯…好想要…要肉棒插进来…填满我…王牌…”

史密斯深吸一口气，克拉克的肛门被塞住太久一时无法合拢，剧烈地收缩之间猩红的肠肉吐出粘液，淫荡的不可思议。四分卫捅进两根手指搅动，毫不意外地听到啧啧水声。

“这恐怕无法效劳。”手指曲起在肠道里扣挖，“没有避孕套，我们可不能在季后赛的当口上出乱子。”

“…嗯…啊…不…”肉洞里的手指奸的克拉克浑身燥热，他差一点点就要把自己无坚不摧的秘密告诉王牌了。“…我…啊…再深一点…我很健康…亚历克斯…求你…相信我…”

妈的， _妈的，_ **妈的。** _你不能相信他史密斯。他是个带蝙蝠肛塞的怪人。_ 王牌看着克拉克的眼睛，胸腔里似乎有什么东西想要溢出。

“好吧。”四分卫抽出手指，脱掉裤子，完全勃起的阴茎跳出来抽在克拉克屁股上。“谁让你这么火辣呢？”

**_你是个傻逼，史密斯。_ **

亚历克斯慢慢操进肛门，他有时会要求露水情缘的炮友—— _都是女人，当然_ ——肛交，但超人的屁眼绝对是另一个级别。肠道已经松软水滑，插入时没有任何阻碍，内壁丝滑的触感推挤缠绕，裹住鸡巴热情地吸吮。 ** _这傻逼当得值。_**

“…啊…好棒…亚历克斯…用力干我…”

被填满的感觉让克拉克满足的想哭，他的肉穴已经空虚太久。巨人队长在身后紧紧抓住克拉克腰侧，有力的双手甚至让氪星人感到神经紧绷。

“当然，宝贝儿。”

史密斯摆动腰部的方式和海王或者蝙蝠侠大不相同，他是个运动能力超强的四分卫，向前冲撞时腹部硬的像石头，似乎从不后撤，只是一味地前进、前进。

“这样满意吗，肯特记者？屁眼里还痒不痒？”

“…啊…唔嗯…嗯啊…”

亚历克斯丝毫不管什么性爱技巧，长度惊人的阳具拼命往肠道深处钻，龟头像个凿子般企图凿开克拉克的宫口。记者在这激烈的打桩机运动中紧紧咬住手指才能不让自己尖叫出声。他疯狂地摇头，想让四分卫停一停，想说他受不了这样高速的操干，可身后的王牌显然会错了意。

“还不够？好吧肯特，难怪你需要带着那玩意儿上班。”

亚历克斯改变策略，把阴茎整根抽离，只剩下半个龟头卡在穴口。他倒不急着插回去，等到克拉克受不了肠道里的空虚，扭着屁股想要吞吃肉棒，王牌便慢慢地挺入小半根阳具，然后猛地发力把龟头撞在子宫口。这运动员凭借过人之长，不消几下便干的氪星人淫性大发，体内喷出一股骚水，直直浇在阳具上。

 _这不对劲，史密斯。_ 饶是四分卫从没正经交过男朋友，他也知道肛门干燥紧致，就算肯特被操的习惯性分泌肠液，也不该像女人一样高潮。这记者的屁股操起来软糯粘腻，吸得王牌小腹里似乎有根筋被扯动。 _管他呢史密斯，爽就完事儿了。_

“…啊…亚历克斯…哼唔…腿好酸…王牌…帮帮我…”

克拉克被干的浑身热气蒸腾，他尖着嗓子喘息呻吟，后穴高潮让他无力，再也维持不住站立后入的姿势。王牌强壮的双臂环抱住氪星人，一个用力让对方后背紧贴柜子、下身悬空双腿盘在腰间，然后把怒张的阳具更加凶狠地顶进肯特肉穴之中。

“…啊…啊！亚历克斯！王牌！啊！好大！”

克拉克此时已顾不得克制，就算会把整栋大楼的人都招来围观，他也要高声尖叫出亚历克斯给他带来的快乐。

史密斯看着肯特泪水纵横的面庞和紧紧闭着的眼睛、微微吐出的舌尖，觉得这记者简直不能更加可爱。克拉克挺立的阴茎夹在两人身体之间，随着四分卫的插干一下下拍在王牌腹部，就像一只讨食的小动物，弄得他想要大笑。

“肯特 _肯特_ ，你可真是个与众不同的体育记者。”

子宫蠕动着对入侵者张开它窄小的入口，亚历克斯龟头猛地陷入又一个炙热柔嫩、淫荡多汁的巢穴。克拉克被破开宫口瞬间的刺痛和彻底填满的快感逼得一阵窒息，只好仰着头无声地尖叫。

“哇哦。”史密斯想慢下来享受这无与伦比的美妙滋味，可他完全慢不下来。“不管是谁派你来的，”鸡巴被吸得那么紧，“我甘拜下风，肯特。你的屁股可太他妈辣了。”

克拉克眼前一阵白光。他似乎又回到灯火辉煌的大都会体育场，一抬头就能看到无数镁光灯和球迷们高高举起的围巾。 _我们已经走了那么远，爬了那么高…看看那天际之光，看看那闪烁星辰。_

“…啊…亚历克斯…别…啊…肚子里好满…我要…我快要…唔…”

四分卫腹部被克拉克的前液涂的水光一片，肯特粉色的阴茎抽动，尿道口收缩，随着屁眼里被插干的节奏射出一大股精液，有些还粘在史密斯的下巴上。

“对就这样，”史密斯呼吸粗重，感觉就像是刚刚完成一波长距离推进，“为我射出来宝贝儿，你屁眼真紧。”王牌看着肯特射精后虚弱无力、乱七八糟的样子，心里涌动着说不出的满足感和保护欲。他把阳具抽出小半，放慢操干的节奏，努力在肠道的大口吞食里克制住高潮的欲望。

“…嗯…哈…好棒…鸡巴好爽…”

克拉克两条腿软软垂下，又被亚历克斯捞起来搭在手臂上。他睁开水雾弥漫的双眼，视线中四分卫的身影一片模糊。

“…啊…亚历克斯…好厉害…恭喜…恭喜你…王牌…”

记者摊在柜子上，感觉一波波温暖的海水冲刷着自己疲惫的身躯。史密斯把头埋在氪星人柔软又富于弹性的饱满胸脯里，大口呼吸对方身上太阳的甜蜜味道。二人一时无言，只有喘息和断断续续的呻吟回荡在空旷的更衣室。然而这温存的时刻还没持续多久，就被门外一阵脚步声打断。

“哈罗？有人吗？史密斯先生？”

四分卫猛地抬头，突然想起他来NBC原本是有事要做。

“我在，小姐，罗伯特派你来？”

“是的史密斯先生，抱歉打扰，节目还有十分钟开始录制。”

“好嘞，”亚历克斯把克拉克抱到沙发椅上，对着他脸上那副愚蠢的眼镜快速撸动阴茎。“我马上过去。”克拉克感到眼前一黑，脸上被射满精液。氪星人刮下一丝白浊，张开嘴含住手指细细品尝。

“好浓，”肯特从眼镜边缘盯住一旁飞速穿衣的橄榄球员，“真遗憾你没射在我的穴里。”

史密斯深吸一口气，那种胃部打结的感觉又回来了。

“抱歉不能和你一起淋浴，”亚历克斯低头亲亲克拉克的肩膀，“今天没赶上好时候，改天让我补偿你，好吗？”

克拉克开心极了。他冲王牌露出一个可爱、邪恶、贪吃小动物一般的笑：“ _当然，史密斯先生。_ **当然。** ”

管家阿尔弗雷德为了一顿丰盛、完美的晚餐早早来到布鲁斯·韦恩在大都会置办的公寓，他专门找玛莎·肯特要来一堆堪萨斯本地出产的苹果，发誓要让小镇青年宾至如归。

六点钟时韦恩家主准时出现，阿福向他展示满满一厨房的各式菜肴，亲自选好一瓶香槟庆祝肯特记者出差归来，然后满怀希望的离开，把整栋房子留给超人和蝙蝠侠。

七点。莱斯特·霍尔特在播送NBC晚间新闻，韦恩已经偷吃了一堆小甜饼、三块苹果派、现在正啃一个汉堡。仍然不见克拉克的身影。

八点。韦恩一遍遍检查卫星定位，氪星人确实还呆在NBC总部。 _这没什么。_ 蝙蝠侠安慰自己。 _人总是要加班的。_ 哥谭佬赌气地拿起一瓶啤酒，刚刚打开便听到门口的电子锁传来响动。

“克拉克！”韦恩从沙发上弹起，冲到玄关去迎接自己的漂亮男孩。“我等了你好久，这该死的NBC，难道员工就不能——”

世界第一侦探愣在原地。没有，肯特身上没有什么异常的痕迹，但蝙蝠侠的感觉从来没错过。

“哦布鲁斯，”超人的外套搭在手臂，旅行箱放在脚边，公文包躺在一旁的摆着花瓶的小桌上。他看起来很疲惫，藏在镜片背后的蓝眼睛水水的，眼神很是迷茫。“抱歉我这么晚回来，佩里一说起来就没个完。”

“没关系克拉克，”韦恩走过去帮他拿包和箱子，顺便在记者的屁股上捏一把，手指掠过两瓣肉臀之间的沟壑，满意地摸到小洞里的肛塞。“听话的乖男孩。”

蝙蝠侠凑过去想和超人亲吻，却被狡猾的氪星人歪头躲开：“别…让我去换身衣服好吗？”

克拉克转身走进卧室。哥谭喷气机队的新老板穿着睡袍，手里拿着行李箱，站在门口像个傻子。他心里又震惊又愤怒，还有一种说不出的酸涩—— _为什么。为什么在付出了如此多的金钱和时间之后，这氪星人依然不属于他？_

肯特放在玄关的公文包发出震动，韦恩转身从中掏出克拉克的手机，输入密码，看到一则来自未知号码的讯息： **嗨，克拉克，我是亚历克斯。从罗伯特那里要来了你的私人号码，希望别介意。再次抱歉今天下午把你一个人留在更衣室，这周一起晚餐？给个机会让我弥补过错。**

“布鲁斯？我听到手机响了。”

克拉克站在卧室门口看着韦恩翻看自己的电话，他刚刚把领带松开，西服外套还穿在身上。

“ _让我猜猜。_ ”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿，“ _大都会的四分卫比我这个哥谭来的老头子好？_ ”

“别这样，布鲁斯。”超人感到头痛，他现在很需要来点儿太阳， _或者来点儿伏特加。_ “你知道母盒的影响，我控制不住自己。而且都说好了，你不——”

 **“婊子。”** 韦恩低沉暗哑的声音冰冷又恶毒，“ _你这个不知羞耻的母狗。”_

克拉克说不出话。他用力咬住下唇，拼命克制不想在这种时候哭出来。氪星人重新系紧领带，穿上大衣，从蝙蝠侠手里拿过手机，提着行李箱准备离开。

“ _你去哪。_ ”韦恩拦在门口，“ _又去找谁操你的屁股？_ ”

“不关你的事。”眼泪流过小镇男孩的面颊，他是怎么沦落到这幅境地的呢？“我不想这样。以前还有露易丝，可现在…”克拉克胡乱揉揉眼睛，“让开布鲁斯。”

“ **你他妈到底去哪？** ”

韦恩俯视着记者，眼神中盛满怒火。

“ _去找个真正的男朋友！_ ”

克拉克说完便一把推开哥谭人，头也不回地离开。

**_爱情使人盲目。尽管尽其所能地模仿人类的温柔，布鲁斯·韦恩也只是一道虚无的影子、一个粗劣的仿造物，天外魔花般空有血肉之躯。从父母横死的那天，韦恩便与真正的世界脱节，孤独地活在愤怒和恐惧的牢笼里。他爱超人，但只能接受一个完美的意象，因为蝙蝠侠也只是一个模糊的概念、匆匆搭建起的假面玩偶。他不理解克拉克对爱的执着追求，不理解露易丝·连恩为何如此重要，不理解充足的金钱和激烈的性爱为何还不能让氪星人满足。_ ** **_他无力以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份向克拉克·肯特示爱，只因他已假扮商品太久，自我不复存在。但爱情也使人重获新生。只是这可怜的蝙蝠何时才能意识到，爱与被爱是一种珍贵的天赋、不可强求的礼物，需要改变的不是肯特，而正是韦恩自己？_ **

****


	6. 捣蛋鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚历克斯•“王牌”•史密斯日子原本过的四平八稳，直到那个男人——克拉克•肯特——出现在他的生活里。更加魔幻的是，在一场韦恩科技的股东大会上，大都会四分卫还被迫同布鲁斯•韦恩交换了身体。

**_（大都会，卢瑟体育场，解说包厢）_ **

**_“_ ** **_今年的第一场季后赛，大都会巨人坐镇主场迎战旧金山49人。瞧迈克，你觉得今天最该关注哪个环节？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_四分卫，克里斯，绝对是四分卫。要我说这场49人最需要的就是千万别落后，一旦让王牌起飞，旧金山便回天乏术。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_好嘞迈克。开球…巨人队先攻…球踢得很高…但是不够远…过了中场…T.J·希尔在40码线附近开始回攻！”_ **

**_“哦我的老伙计！”_ **

**_“_ ** **_踢球手上来擒抱！错失擒抱！黄旗！35码30码！旧金山没有机会！15码10码！5码！达阵！大都会巨人！比赛才刚进行了两分钟！”_ **

**_“49_ ** **_人的特勤组犯下大错误…第一波拦截球员连T.J的球衣都没摸着…巨人球迷都沸腾了…你看亚力克斯，他简直不敢相信自己的运气！”_ **

****

**_（更衣室，中场休息）_ **

**_王牌：看看计分板！看看那个要命的计分板！上面都是什么数字T.J？_ **

**_T.J_ ** **_：0-17老A！_ **

**_王牌：零封！半场零封！在他妈的季后赛！你们这帮疯子！听好了，谁是冠军！？_ **

**_球员们：我们是！_ **

**_王牌：谁要回家找妈妈？！_ **

**_球员们：他们要！_ **

**_王牌：谁想打超级碗？！_ **

**_球员们：我们想！_ **

**_王牌：我们是谁？！_ **

**_球员们：巨人队！_ **

**_T.J_ ** **_：冷静点儿老A，你快要心脏病发作了！_ **

**_王牌：我没事！你们都会没事！运气站在我们这一边！_ **

克拉克激动地在床上翻滚——他能听到整个大都会都在为巨人队的胜利欢呼。NBC的薪水比起《星球日报》编辑部高上不少，让他可以在苏豪区租下一个小公寓。兢兢业业的记者刚刚结束第一场季后赛转播就用上超级速度回到家中，等着他的王牌凯旋归来。

“ **——** **今天可真是个好日子！** _克拉克！我的宝贝儿！_ ”

肯特冲出房间把自己挂在亚历克斯身上，巨人手里拎着数目惊人的袋子，一大包食物夹在右臂，里面插了一束橙黄的郁金香，色彩浓烈就像夏季晚霞。

“我以为你要和队友庆祝到很晚！”

史密斯发出一阵大笑，克拉克把耳朵紧贴对方胸膛，心脏剧烈的跳动声让他战栗。

“考夫林教练八点钟就开始赶人，他还警告T.J十点必须睡觉，不然就被下放到训练营。”

克拉克抬起头想说些什么，可刚一开口就打了个喷嚏。

“你怎么了伙计？”亚历克斯把袋子扔在地上，捧起肯特的脸仔细观察，郁金香躺在他脚边。“是因为花？”

“哦亚历克斯，”超人控制不住傻笑，他一定是因为呼吸幅度太大吸入了奇怪的东西。“我只是需要件外套。”

王牌声低沉一笑，脱下那件巨人队夹克披在克拉克身上。

“把花插好，我去准备晚餐。”

克拉克听话地找出玻璃瓶子接上水，顺便拿走一包吃食。史密斯看着肯特忙忙碌碌，一弯腰把他扛在肩头，超人发出惊叫，随即屁股挨了一掌。

“狡猾的小东西。”

王牌从袋子里掏出数目惊人的物件——奇形怪状的海鱼、鸡肉、披萨和牛排外卖、多的吓人的牛奶、吐司、培根、水果、鸡肉、不同种类的蔬菜、搅拌机、无菌鸡蛋、鸡肉、海鱼、还有避孕套。

“嗯…”克拉克伸手拨弄一个个盒子，“为什么有这么多鱼和鸡肉？”

“这个嘛，”亚历克斯耸耸肩，“橄榄球员的生活。”他从桌子上的小山里翻出礼品袋，“拿去，你最喜欢的咖啡店买的。还有奶昔，‘浓的要用勺子吃’？*”

克拉克打开盖子吃上一口，感觉自己就像一条被投食的小狗。

“拉…娜德雷的老祖母啊真的太棒了！”

王牌皱起眉头：“你这什么癖好？”

超人赌气地在四分卫的手臂上咬了一下，史密斯不为所动，抓起一块披萨大口吃掉。

“脱掉裤子。”

肯特顶大眼睛，一不小心咬碎塑料勺。

“不行亚历克斯，体能师说了比赛之后不能…”

“别担心，”王牌把记者逼进桌台的角落，“我不会把鸡巴操进你的小屁眼。”

克拉克觉得电流流过全身，他几乎软在史密斯怀里，声音朦朦胧胧像一阵风。

“…亚历克斯…王牌…你要对我做什么？”

“把你的裤子脱下来，转过去。”

肯特迫不及待地服从，史密斯拆开一包避孕套。

“不…我讨厌那个…”

克拉克偏过头用乞求的蓝眼睛看着四分卫，亚历克斯果断地把橡胶制品远远仍开。巨人低头亲亲超人的脖子，把勃起的阴茎慢慢插进记者大腿根部的缝隙。

“克拉克，克拉克， _克拉克。_ ”史密斯双臂环住肯特，从一整块肋排上切下一小条，用叉子喂进超人嘴里。“ _你可真是迷住我了。_ ”

“…唔…”

克拉克细细咀嚼，打开所有感官享受鲜嫩多汁的牛肉。王牌的阳具被他夹在腿间，又硬又烫时不时划过臀肉深处的小洞。

“我一直想操你的大腿，”亚历克斯抓过胡椒粉，“香槟？”

“…嗯…好的…”

肯特手臂撑住桌面，屁股尽力向后翘起，肉穴一股股地吐水，沾在史密斯的阳具上，随着抽插发出粘腻的响声。锡铜里的冰块被搅动，酒液流进玻璃杯。超人闻到花果的香气和葡萄发酵过的酸涩，闻到被煎烤的食物，王牌身上混合着汗水、草地和橄榄球摩擦后皮革的激烈味道，闻到自己复活以来便持续不散的甜腻气味第一次不再特立独行，而是融进环境，融进这小小公寓的普通生活。

史密斯把酒杯举在灯下检查气泡，然后送到克拉克嘴边，小心翼翼地倾斜杯子。记者啜饮两口便转过头同亚历克斯接吻，呼吸间氤氲着潮湿的情绪，似乎有什么东西要破土而出。四分卫首先结束这个吻，低头仔细打量怀中的氪星人。

“怎么了宝贝儿？难道你是49人球迷？那抱歉我把他们打的亲妈都不认识。”

克拉克扑哧一笑，低头掩饰莫名其妙涌出的泪水。

“你是个混蛋，史密斯。”

“我这混蛋老多人喜欢了。”

克拉克瞪他一眼，随即想起自己似乎没有立场发表不满，只好扭动腰肢，大腿加紧亚历克斯的阴茎。

“混蛋…什么时候才能射…太硬了唔…”

“急什么，”史密斯从背后掀起克拉克的套头衫，宽大粗糙的手掌摸上前胸。“我还没觉出味儿呢。”

“…呀…好凉…嗯…不许摸…”

肯特大片大片的光滑肌肤暴露在空气中，乳尖被亚历克斯揪在手里，冰凉之中生出一阵骚痒，让他下意识挺起胸脯，浑圆的臀部更加向后翘起。四分卫向前顶胯，龟头撞上克拉克的睾丸，两根阴茎挨在一起摩擦。超人肠道蠕动，小腹里又酸又涨，屁眼收缩出水，腿根泥泞不堪。

“你的奶子可真漂亮。”

克拉克头头颅后仰，史密斯从高处看得真切：记者的乳晕比寻常男子大上许多，粉色小巧的乳头颤巍巍立着，胸肌饱满富于弹性，满满地抓在手心里，触感和乳房别无二致。王牌心里颇为疑惑，克拉克肛交时的反应和女性化的胸部同他英俊刚毅的外表反差巨大——倒不是说亚历克斯不喜欢，只是这未免太过不同寻常。但橄榄球员从没向记者问起过这些，他有一种隐隐的担忧，害怕探寻秘密会吓跑肯特。他们二人处在深柜之中，坦诚和真相反而是最危险的事物。

“…哼嗯…好痒…用力一点…亚历克斯…”

史密斯抬起一边儿眉毛，感觉自己的像是个高级按摩棒。

“哪里痒？怎么用力？你得说清楚了宝贝儿，咱好对症下药。”

克拉克又转过头来瞪他，透亮的蓝眼睛含着泪水，四分卫忍不住低头亲亲氪星人的鼻尖。

“奶子痒？还是屁股里痒？”

记者不轻不重给了他一肘子，就像一只不满的猫。

“那就是哪都不痒。”

史密斯作势离开，手掌一松，阳具一抽只剩下龟头堪堪抵住腿缝。克拉克受不了戏弄，摇晃着白花花的屁股，紧紧夹住大腿磨蹭，上半身前倾，几乎趴在桌子上。

“不…不要…求你亚历克斯…奶…奶子好痒…”

四分卫重新夹起乳头，手指捏住用力一拧，克拉克爽的浑身颤抖。

“…啊…好棒…好棒！还要…”

王牌又做了一次。他把阴茎插回记者大腿之间，快速操弄肯特柔嫩敏感的腿根，两根阳具不停地撞在一起。

“哦克拉克。”肉体拍打的声音回荡在公寓，“这可比手淫爽多了。”

“…啊…亚历克斯…慢点…嗯…”

史密斯双手抓紧乳肉当作支撑，坚硬的腹部随着动作把克拉克的屁股撞起肉浪，又被屁眼里的丰沛汁水涂上一层淫靡的光泽。四分卫想起球场上衣冠楚楚的记者，话筒递到面前，肯特眼睛里带着笑意问到， _你今天想怎么庆祝，王牌？_

克拉克听到亚历克斯急促的喘息，腿间的巨物跳动着。巨人队长伏在耳边低语，热气喷在肌肤上，几乎将他灼伤。

“是你，克拉克。 _我想用你来庆祝。_ ”

“…啊…唔嗯…亚历克斯…好硬…”

克拉克的阴茎发痛，他感觉到史密斯的阳具凶狠地冲刺，随后一阵跳动，乳白的精液喷出，射在肯特的大腿和桌子上。高潮过后王牌趴在氪星人身上，长臂把记者抱在怀中，然而克拉克感到一阵恐慌。

“不…亚历克斯？我…我射不出来…”

肯特用自己小小的手掌抓住阴茎撸动，可不管他怎样努力，哪怕已经憋得龟头发紫，他还是射不出来。 _别这样，_ 克拉克绝望的想。 _我不要这种时候还要去找别人做爱。_ 记者心里又着急又生气，眼睛红红的留下大颗泪珠。

“怎么…嘿，没事的宝贝儿。”史密斯一个用力抱起氪星人，然后迅速移动到卧室，把记者放到在床上。“我肯定给你解决了，别哭…别为这个哭，克拉克。”

“你怎么解决？”超人吸吸鼻子，翻个身把欲求不满的肉洞展示给王牌。“我想要，可体能师说…”

“去他娘的体能师！”

克拉克踹了四分卫一脚，他情愿硬一个晚上也绝不会让这个冲动的橄榄球员在季后赛的当口胡来。

“我是说，体能师说了‘不能性交’，但如果我们做点儿别的呢？”

肯特不解地看着他，随即感受到肛门被插开的钝痛。

“…啊…亚历克斯…嗯…”

_这该死的四分卫竟然一下子插进三根手指！_

史密斯右手在肠道里扣挖，左手拿过枕头垫在肯特腰部，然后身体后退，把自己置于克拉克的双腿之间。王牌张开薄薄的嘴唇，含进记者的龟头。

“…唔…老天啊亚历克斯…”

克拉克很久没有得到过口交，他几乎快要忘了这种令人窒息的快乐。四分卫显然从没做过这个，如果不是肯特恰好有一副钢铁之躯，他大概已经被橄榄球员的牙齿成功阉割了。

“…啊…好棒…唔…亚历克斯…”

史密斯吸出一大股前液，可他不会吞咽，克拉克的阴茎顶在上颚，有些液体流进食道，更多的从王牌的嘴角溢出。

拉奥， _拉奥，_ **拉奥。** 克拉克简直不敢相信。 _王牌在吸我的鸡巴！_

亚历克斯吃了一会儿便觉得下颌酸痛，他吐出阴茎，只把龟头含在嘴里，然后用空闲的左手逗弄克拉克的睾丸。

克拉克稍一低头就能看到自己浅色的阴茎在王牌的嘴里进出，而四分卫粗长的手指消失在肛门里。这太超过了。超人肚子涨得厉害，肠道深处瘙痒难耐，他不停地扭腰，想让手指插的更深。

“…我…亚历克斯…用力…里面好痒…呜…再深一点！”

史密斯皱难以置信地抬头，他直起腰看着饥渴的氪星人，下巴和胸膛一片水光。

“没法再深了克拉克，手指只有这么长…要不我去拿按摩棒？”

“…不…我要你…我要你把手伸进来…”

“不行。”王牌拿出就事论事的口气，“我是个四分卫，手掌太大会伤到你。”

_我是个不会被玩坏的氪星人！_

“我要你,”克拉克艰难地吞咽，“没事的…求你亚历克斯…求你…满足我…”

_拒绝他史密斯，你不能放任这个。_

亚历克斯盯住在床上乞求扭动的记者和他蓝的不可思议的眼镜。

“只有这一次，你这个恶劣的家伙。”王牌毫不客气地拉高对方大腿，在丰满的屁股上用力打一巴掌。“有什么不对的地方就立马停下来，好吗？”

“好，好的…求你…求你先生…操我…我会听话…”

史密斯头嗡的一声， _这该死的、淫荡的甜美记者。_

“你是真的 **行** 。”

王牌把克拉克翻了个面，双腿拉开屁股翘起，臀缝深处的肛门已经被扩张成一个小洞，隐约可见其中翻腾的猩红肠肉，史密斯顺着滴落的的爱液向上，左手掰开臀瓣，右手四指并拢，转着圈钻进记者的肉穴之中。

“…啊…呜…先生…王牌…里面要…再深一点…”

四分卫浑身肌肉紧绷，汗水从他鼓胀的背肌流下，克拉克被这强烈的味道刺激的头脑发昏，只想快点被王牌填满。亚历克斯四根手指完全没入后便在超人的肠道里尽力张开，转动手腕让肯特适应这种被完全打开的感觉，然后试探着插入手掌，右手拇指顶开括约肌，随即停在肛口。

“还好吗宝贝儿？”

“…我…啊…好…要…要更多…啊哈…”

克拉克张开嘴巴急促地呼吸，口水顺着下巴流到脖子上。饶是只用手，四分卫也能感受到肯特肉穴里的高温、紧致、湿滑，肠道裹住异物抽缩蠕动，这感觉真叫人发狂。亚历克斯·史密斯绝不是半途而废、缺乏意志的人，可他现在真的很想抽出手掌、插入阴茎——但一场季后赛和一次射精耗尽了他的精力，体能师的话可不是扯淡。王牌等了一会，待到肠肉的收缩不那么剧烈，渐渐变得温和而有规律，便继续向前，直到只剩下手腕露在外面。

“宝贝儿，怎么样？”

肯特说不出话。亚历克斯的最长的那根中指正顶在宫口，指尖每一个微小的动作都带动子宫，一次次把克拉克带向高潮的边缘。可就在这个节骨眼上，史密斯又开始拿出球场上严苛专注的态度，右手在肠道里愣是一动不动。

“…就…动一动…求你…先生…王牌…肚子好满…啊…呜…”

四分卫不再言语，指关节在肉道里弯曲再伸开，手腕慢慢地小幅转动，指甲一下下刮过宫口，让克拉克爽快地尖叫。

“啊！就是那！哦老天！太棒了亚历克斯！冠军！哦！我，让我…啊哈！呜…”

一股热流浇从史密斯的手指浇到手腕，然后喷出穴口，溅在床单上。王牌感觉到肠道剧烈蠕动，力道之大似乎有个引力把他往更深处吸。在抽出手臂之前，史密斯确信自己摸到了一个张合的小口。

_这到底是怎么一回事。_

亚历克斯很想问，不是出于好奇而是纯粹的关心——这不正常，并且不正常往往伴随着各式各样的痛苦。作为一个善于隐藏的人，巨人球员深深地明白，保守一个秘密太久，坦白它就会变得像活体解剖一样痛苦。

克拉克倒在床上。他不确定自己喊了什么，射精时有那么一瞬间似乎失去了意识。现在两人身上一团糟糕：汗水、潮吹液、精液和口水混在一起，房间里弥漫着性爱的味道，更显得脏污不堪。史密斯抱起浑身瘫软的记者，把他安放在浴缸里然后打开水管。

“你在这呆着，我去收拾一下床。”

说完他便转身，还没离开就被克拉克拉住胳膊。

“你不会走，对吧？”

史密斯露出一个小小的笑，蹲下来在氪星人嘴唇上亲一口。

“当然不会，毕竟我的外套还在你手里呢！”

然而第二天一早，克拉克醒来时，身边依旧空无一人。他摸摸尚有余温的床铺，起身披上晨袍，走到客厅发现巨人队的夹克已不见踪影。

“…亚历克斯？”

肯特心里害怕，连声音都在颤抖。 _他明明说好了不会离开。_ 被抛弃的酸苦滋味几乎把超人钉在原地，地球上从未如此的孤独。就在克拉克盘算着要不要打开超级听力寻找跑路的橄榄球员，门锁突然传来一阵响动，大都会的四分卫走进房间，身上穿着 _那件夹克_ ，手里还举着咖啡。

“你醒了？昨天忘记买咖啡豆，店里的伙计问我是不是搞上了17楼什么什么现代艺术的小妞儿——嘿宝贝你真热情！”

克拉克看到亚历克斯嘴巴不停地张合，可他什么也听不进去，只是猛地扑进史密斯怀中。

“我还以为你跑路了！”

四分卫发出一阵大笑，他把记者拖进餐厅按在椅子上，开始准备早餐。

“肚子里没食儿你才会胡思乱想。”

肯特端端正正坐着，直到确认王牌真的不会随随便便走人才拿起纸杯，从里面喝一口咖啡。

“哇，好甜。”

“意大利人，没招。就认准了我睡了那个女艺术家，可劲儿往里兑枫糖。”

亚历克斯往平底锅里磕几个鸡蛋，扔几条培根，然后掏出他从自己公寓带来唯一东西——一个巨大的搅拌机。

“我那个意大利裔替补，拉努奇尼，每天最爱琢磨的就是怎么泡女人，泡什么女人。”

亚历克斯将两盒海鱼、半打鸡蛋、一盒莫名其妙的蔬菜、牛奶和蛋白粉一股到倒进搅拌机，并把鸡肉放进烤箱加热，顺便给煎蛋和培根翻个面，拿出一个盘子摆在克拉克面前。

“可我听说巨人中锋是个天主教徒——每周末去教堂那种。”

“马修确实是。”史密斯拆开吐司，“他很善良——别看丫长得跟土匪似的——今年圣诞节送给拉努奇尼一箱子避孕套和杀精润滑剂。”

克拉克又惊讶又觉得好笑，差点呛到自己。

“老天啊你们这些球—— _你不会要喝那玩意儿吧？_ ”

王牌正把搅拌机里黏糊糊灰绿色的半固体倒进杯子。

“我必须喝。为了超级碗，我啥都愿意喝。”

超人觉得这简直就是反人类。史密斯深吸一口气，仰头吨吨吨面不改色地把鼻涕虫分泌物一样的东西喝光，看得克拉克目瞪口呆。

“…呃。”

王牌擦擦嘴巴，把煎蛋、培根和吐司放进克拉克的盘子，然后坐下继续吃鸡肉。

“…呃。”

王牌瞟克拉克一眼。

“你卡壳了？”

“我…所有的球员都这么吃？”

“也不一定吧，有人吃得比我多。”

亚历克斯突然放下叉子，用一种专业又严肃的目光看着肯特。

“我没交过男朋友，正经女友也没几个。”

超人觉得嘴里的培根失去了味道。

“但是既然咱俩都这么…亲密了，你公寓的钥匙我也有，是不是就等于…确定关系？”

 _拉奥。_ 克拉克张张嘴，脑子一片空白。 _我可没料到这个。_

“你不用说，我不是那种好打听的人，有什么不愿意分享的秘密，我可以不知道。”

王牌抓住克拉克的手。

“和我在一起不容易，咱们事事都得小心，毕竟橄榄球就是橄榄球。但是… **你愿意和我在一起吗，克拉克？** ”

肯特注视着眼前的四分卫。让他人背负超人沉重的秘密是不道德的，但是如果拒绝，他未来的人生可能都无法再听到亚历克斯的低语，无法再看到王牌出现在自己的公寓，无法再亲吻那两片薄薄的嘴唇，撸那颗金棕色、毛茸茸的脑袋。痛苦和纠结令克拉克的心扭作一团。

“我…我喜欢你亚历克斯，但是…但是…”

巨人队长的眼神中充满了乞求和渴望。

“但是让我考虑一下，毕竟我们都在为联盟工作…等我到今天晚上？”

亚历克斯勉强露出一个笑， _还不算太糟，史密斯。_

“当然，宝贝，当然。”王牌吃掉最后一口鸡肉，“我一会儿回去换身衣服，今天要去哥谭。”

“巨人队要在那训练？”

“不，球队休息一天。今儿韦恩科技要开股东大会，我去年休赛期买了它八百万股票。”

克拉克再次愣住。

“晚上还有个舞会，但是教练说了十点睡觉…我露个面就回来。”

史密斯站起来和超人道别：“回见宝贝儿，祝我别碰上布鲁斯·韦恩那个搅乱联盟的草包。”

蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩这两天总是心不在焉，连夜巡都是逮着揍一顿拉倒了。他眼下有更紧迫的任务：研究怎么才能让克拉克·肯特成为黑暗骑士的露易丝·连恩。

“少爷，”阿福把一个带有超人标志的马克杯放在蝙蝠洞的台子上，“福克斯先生打电话来催您出发。”

韦恩胡子拉碴两眼充血，愤愤地盯着显示器上超人复活之后带露易丝离开的画面。

“非得去吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看了一眼屏幕，微不可闻地叹口气。

“肯特少爷显然不欣赏您的孤僻与自负，而我也不认为沉浸在过去的回忆和悔恨中能对生活产生什么教益。顺便，福克斯先生说他特别邀请了一位客人。”

蝙蝠侠关掉视频，盯着红蓝相间的马克杯。

“卢修斯并不认识克拉克，你这招不好使了，阿福。”

“您不能阻止我尝试。”

管家把一叠小甜饼放在韦恩手边。

“我以为我今天的定量已经吃完了？”

“没关系，少爷。我不想加深您的悲痛。尽管您每天都在加深一个老人的悲痛。”

说完阿尔弗雷德便要离开，韦恩在心里翻一个巨大的白眼。

“好吧阿福，你又赢了。”

“哦我是吗？”管家迅速回过身，“您的西装已经熨好，就放在床上。”

布鲁斯·韦恩绕开蹲守在大门前的小报记者和业余狗仔，把一辆崭新的宾利停在地下车库，从私人电梯上到大厦顶层的办公室，毫不意外地看到一个站在玻璃窗边的卢修斯·福克斯。

“早上好，卢修斯。”

“下午了伙计，没俩小时舞会都开始了。”

韦恩揉揉太阳穴，胃里沉甸甸一坨闷得难受，便从酒桌上倒一杯水，走到卢修斯身边。

“你看什么呢？”

“等人，”福克斯大口啃着一个三明治，脚踩在低矮的窗台上向下张望。“今儿我请了个大明星。”

韦恩向下一看，扭头对卢修斯说到：“除非请的是金刚，不然你能看见个啥。”

“别这么死板布鲁斯，”卢修斯把生菜嚼的嘎嘣响，“你看这底下密密麻麻的娱乐记者，只要他们骚动起来，那就是明星来了。”

“行了，我要正经问你个事儿。”

“你说。”

卢修斯头也不回，眼睛盯着楼下嘴里吃着食物，这姿态让韦恩觉得自己活像个傻子。他心里不爽，伸手收缴卢修斯的三明治。

“嘿你这人，我听着呢！”

“那你听好，凭你多年的公关经验，说说怎么才能让超人成为蝙蝠侠的露易丝·连恩？”

福克斯终于不再盯着窗外，他转身盯住韦恩，眼神仿佛是在打量一只长了三个脑袋的狗。

“你…不是搞上个体育记者？怎么又扯上超人了呢？”

“那你别管，就说，怎么才能让超——”

“好我听到了别再说第二遍。”卢修斯嘴边残留一点酱汁，让他看起来十分缺乏说服力。“小声点儿，可别让大都会人知道你在打超人的主意。”

“我说真的卢修斯。而且这也没有大都会人。”

福克斯想要拿回三明治，但蝙蝠侠不为所动。

“好吧，”卢修斯叹一口气，“答案是不可能。你动动脑子，蓝大个和连恩为什么能搞在一起？因为连恩总要被拯救，对吧？可是超人和蝙蝠侠？谁拯救谁还两说呢。”

韦恩觉得很有道理。

“那大都会人口几百万，怎么就她连恩总是有麻烦呢？”

“因为找到她就等于找到超人啊。前一阵子不还有一帮傻屌，为了涨粉放话要去绑架连恩，结果连星球日报的门都没进去，让大都会警局给当场拿下。”

卢修斯趁韦恩思考的空隙夺回三明治，往下一看发现人群迅速往一个方向聚集。

“来了来了！”集团总裁迅速吃完手里的食物，掏出口袋巾胡乱擦擦嘴巴然后再塞回兜里。“别瞎琢磨了布鲁斯，下楼开会！”

亚历克斯·“王牌”·史密斯万万没想到他来参加个商业会议竟然也能碰到这么多狗仔，面上维持着爽朗的笑，打心里把韦恩集团从董事长到门口保安骂了个遍。好不容易挤进大门，史密斯又落进各位股东和他们伴侣的包围圈，身边穿着礼服的姑娘夫人挤爆电梯，空气中弥漫着各色香水混杂在一起的味道，实在令人意志消沉。

“亚历克斯！”

一个低矮肥胖的中年男人蹭到王牌身边，这位似乎是个好莱坞来的制片，身材窈窕的年轻模特挽住他的臂弯。

“我可压了一大笔钱在你身上，怎么样伙计，下周干爆包装工？”

“这个嘛，”亚历克斯心想这人可真是个傻逼，“绿湾已经十多年没在主场输掉过季后赛，我们会尽力的。”

“我听说球员都吸嗨了再上场。”模特手指拨弄她的满头乌发，尽力朝英俊的四分卫卖弄风情。“你现在嗨吗，亚历克斯？”

“…我还行吧电梯来了您先请。”

史密斯生怕这傻妞再问出点儿什么惊人的问题，赶紧推着高低组合走进电梯。

布鲁斯·韦恩跟着卢修斯一路风风火火来到宴会厅，从隐藏的休息室望去，哪里有什么大明星的影子。

“肯定堵路上了。”卢修斯一屁股坐在沙发上，“我就说早该升级那个破电梯，不能因为董事会成员不用就不管啊。”

韦恩耸耸肩，他对这些一向没有概念，倒是好奇福克斯到底在期待什么。

“你请了谁？不会是上次那个嗓子跟破喇叭似的女歌手吧。”

“扯淡，”卢修斯又露出痴迷的笑，“说出来吓你一跳。”

“我不信，你试试？”

“自从咱们买下喷气机队，我就一直在联盟里寻摸合适的牛逼四分卫。”

韦恩心里一沉，他对 _四分卫_ 有阴影。

“我都想好了，”卢修斯仰起下巴，眼神看向不存在的远方，“选秀刮彩票不靠谱，岁数大的钉子户不划算。就找一个打了三四年球，发挥稳定、不爱搞事的孩子，然后省下来钱建设防守二线，再请个——”

“你别扯那么多，”韦恩越听越慌，“ _到底他妈请了谁？_ ”

“王牌。亚历克斯·史密斯。”

韦恩脑袋嗡的一声。

“嘿嘿，我就说会吓你一跳。去年第三季度我就发现老A买了咱不到九百万的股票。虽然大都会万万不可能交易他，但这就是个信号，告诉联盟潜力股——喷气机对四分卫感兴趣…你听没听着？”

韦恩猛地站起身。

“ _亚历克斯·史密斯。_ ”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿，“ **这狗屁会议我不参加了！** ”说着韦恩便用力拉开一扇门，却发现这正是通往主席台和演讲桌的路，一众记者已经就位，对着韦恩咔咔乱闪。而人群骚动的中心，正是那位全美最著名的运动员。

“没招，”卢修斯在他耳边低语，“你这纯属自投罗网。”

说完集团总裁便大步向前，走到演讲台上开始会议。

“ **女士们，先生们。你们的董事长，布鲁斯·韦恩！** ”

一片掌声。韦恩走到卢修斯身边，微笑着向人群挥手，心里苦不堪言。

“ **接下来是我们今年的股东代表，大都会的王牌，亚历克斯·史密斯！** ”

一片热烈地掌声，伴随着口哨和惊叹，四分卫走上台前，仿佛是专门来炫耀的。

“ **这个嘛，** ”卢修斯转头看看分列两旁的韦恩和史密斯，“ **握个手，先生们？** ”

台下一片哄笑，韦恩觉得自己就像动物园里的猴子。他被迫转身，走近王牌，悲伤地发现对方甚至比他还高。亚历克斯烦透了这一切，虚伪谄媚的人群，蝗虫一般的记者，还有一个布鲁斯·韦恩。二人越走越近，各自伸出右手，刚刚握在一起便见一阵光波打来，伴随着爆炸、尖叫、玻璃破碎和人群匆忙逃窜的声音。

“ **HAHAHAHAHA~~PARTY FALL!!** ”

“ **这他妈什么东西！** ”

卢修斯看到一个小鬼弄出一阵强光后消失不见，他情急之下揪住韦恩和史密斯，毫不记得这两位分别是蝙蝠侠和职业运动员。

“ **快！快从休息室离开！** ”

三人连滚带爬，一路从休息室跑上专用电梯，又从电梯跑进顶层办公室。

“ **从这走！** ”卢修斯打开通往停机坪的钢铁隔离门，“ **上直升机！** ”

“ _等等，_ **等等！”** 韦恩抓住集团总裁，用力摇晃他并对他大喊，“ **我们遇上大麻烦了福克斯先生！** ”

“ **股东大会结束了布鲁斯！别跟我先生！逃命要紧！** ”

“ **别叫我布鲁斯！** ”韦恩眼神中充满惊恐，“ **我是亚历克斯·史密斯！** ”

卢修斯看看一旁不声不响面色阴沉、不停用手摸脸的史密斯。

“ _别扯淡了！快上直升机！_ ”

“ **不，** ”王牌走上来分开两人，“ **这四分卫没有扯淡，那个玩意儿是捣蛋鬼。我俩交换身体了。** ”

一阵诡异的寂静。手机的震动声突然响起。卢修斯心脏跳的飞快， _这可真他妈的是残酷又反常。_

蝙蝠克斯从衣服里掏出手机，来电显示 **克拉克肯特** 。

“把手机给我，”王牌韦恩逼近蝙蝠克斯，“ _把手机还给我。_ ”

“…除非你想吓坏他。”蝙蝠克斯扯出一个恶劣的笑，眼神愤怒又疯狂，显得面目狰狞。“现在我才是‘亚历克斯·史密斯’。”

说完他接通电话，按下扬声器。王牌韦恩心里一片绝望。

“亚历克斯？我听柯洛琳说韦恩总部发生了爆炸。你还好吗？”

“我还好，克拉克。”

王牌韦恩盯住手机，几次想说话却最终放弃。蝙蝠克斯几乎被嫉妒冲昏头脑，他 _怎么不关心关心我呢？_

“抱歉这种时候给你打电话… _马上来罗伯特_ …只是我想了想，关于你早上的提议… _一分钟罗伯特_ …我同意。我也很想和你在一起，亚历克斯。”

没人说话。卢修斯无意间撞破一个大秘密，现在处境十分尴尬；蝙蝠克斯简直恨不能杀掉那个藏在自己身体里的四分卫好取而代之；至于王牌韦恩？可怜的小伙子经历大起大落，现在已经无法思考。

“亚历克斯？哈罗？你怎么了…我马上要去直播赛前节目…”

“没什么克拉克，”蝙蝠克斯用力握紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里也浑然不觉，“ **我只是太他妈高兴了。** ”

电话里传来一声轻笑，超人用他清亮柔和的嗓音说到：“别太激动王牌，晚上见。”

蝙蝠克斯放下手机，盯住颓坐在一边的王牌韦恩。

“ **来吧史密斯，说说你想让谁去见这个克拉克·肯特？** ”

注：

*超人在动画剧集里向戴安娜和蝙蝠侠安利大都会奶昔：“浓的要用勺子吃。”


	7. 风雪绿湾城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠克斯的第一场球赛就是在冰天雪地的蓝堡球场直面绿湾包装工

_“所以那天晚上，是他们俩一起去找你？”_

露易丝咬一口炸酸黄瓜，她和克拉克坐在《星球日报》大楼附近的猫头鹰餐厅里，面前摆着啤酒、沙拉、迷你汉堡、辣翅和肋排。不远处一群喜剧中心的年轻人正在编排特朗普和成人片艳星的段子，时不时传来一阵大笑。这个周五晚上是克拉克自复活以来最轻松快乐的时光，他甚至还想来点儿牛肉。

“卢修斯把俩人仍在我公寓门口，自己溜号了。”

“说吧小镇男孩，”露易丝手里摇晃着一根骨头，眯起眼睛好似一只好奇的猫。“然后你们是不是就疯狂地做到爽？”

克拉克被辣翅噎到，不得不举起黑啤喝一大口——露易丝总是能打他个措手不及。

“没有，露易丝。”肯特眨眨眼睛，“到不是说我不想，只是俩人谁也不让谁，王牌还非要布鲁斯背会一整本战术手册。”

“哇哦克拉克，母盒到底对你做了什么？”穿着橘色短裤的女侍应生路过，露易丝叫上一盘牛肉玉米饼，氪星人高兴得几乎要摇尾巴。“难怪前天吉米参观巨人队训练之后一直说‘那根本不是王牌’。”

“布鲁斯完全不懂橄榄球。”

女侍者把盘子放在桌面上，挺翘圆润的胸部呼之欲出，她朝记者露出一个挑逗的笑，转身时屁股轻轻蹭过克拉克的胳膊。

“嗯，”普利策得主用一种审视的目光看着这一幕，“除非她掏出来比史密斯还大，不然——”

“ **露易丝！** ”克拉克耳朵发红，用力咬一口玉米饼。“最糟糕的是，布鲁斯还总想翘掉训练去哥谭夜巡，我抓到他好几次半夜企图偷偷溜走。”

连恩瞪大眼睛，肋排举在半空中。

“ _他妈逗我呢吧！_ ”

克拉克叹口气，在这方面韦恩实在是个自私的人：他不在乎大都会的战绩，不在乎巨人球员、教练和制服组一整个赛季的奋斗，更不在乎是否会伤害本属于王牌的身体。

“不过现在不会了。”超人吃掉一个迷你汉堡，“我把秘密身份的事儿给抖了出来，亚历克斯答应代替蝙蝠侠夜巡——前提是超人和正义联盟也得参与。”

露易丝耸耸肩，她是个传统的大都会人，巨人队可比犯罪之都的治安重要的多。

“ _韦恩现在后撤步还会把自己绊倒吗？_ ”

克拉克看着女记者，对方挑了挑眉，两人不由得大笑出声。

“他好多了，”超人揉揉眼睛，“钢骨开发出一种隐形眼镜，用来同步视觉，这样亚历克斯就能告诉布鲁斯什么时候该怎么做。”

“ _就算这样，可不管怎么搞，_ ”又一根酸黄瓜消失在连恩小姐嘴里，“ **队友总是会发现他们的王牌出了大问题。** ”

巨人结束了他们在大都会的最后一场训练，明天下午就要启程飞往威斯康星，去冰天雪地的蓝堡球场挑战绿湾包装工。蝙蝠克斯扔掉手里的皮球，拖拖拉拉走在人群后面，回到更衣室也不发一言，只是坐在自己的柜子旁，情愿等到最后淋浴也不愿加入队友们的谈话。

进攻协调员卡纳汉和主教练考夫林站在总经理施耐德的办公室，三人看着电子屏上亚历克斯·史密斯的训练回放，皆是愁眉不展。

“队医怎么说？”

“身体机能正常，雄性激素分泌低于个人平均值。”

又是一阵沉默。橄榄球是一种谁也无法掌握的运动，没人能说清楚，为什么大都会的王牌一夜之间仿佛换了个人，仿佛此生从未参加过集体赛事，丝毫不懂得如何与队友相处。

“他两天没和任何球员主动交流。”卡纳汉抓起一把坚果，“迈克卡菲有阅读障碍症，总是闹不明白战术，史密斯竟然说‘那你就别上场’——好像他不认识联盟码数第三的跑卫。”

考夫林听着卡纳汉用力咀嚼坚果，难以置信地盯住对方。

“你怎么还有心情吃？”

“没招啊教练，我一紧张就想吃。”

施耐德把眼睛摘下来又带上又摘下来，在季后赛的紧要关头，巨人队的士气却因为四分卫的怪异行为降到冰点。

“拉努奇尼怎么样？我们可以后天把他放进首发名单。”

“不，”主教练抬手关上显示屏，“我了解亚历克斯，他是个优秀的队长。更衣室并没有失去信任，撤掉首发只会动摇军心。”

T.J·希尔和进攻护锋杰夫·奥卡佛一起来到蝙蝠克斯身旁。韦恩不用抬头也知道剩下的人正在密切关注他们的动向，这是一次并不高明的探察。

“嘿老A。”

蝙蝠克斯抬头看看T.J，黑人小伙的爆炸头被头盔压得有些变形。

“…嘿。”

奥卡佛把一个东西递到韦恩面前，他身高超过两米，体重超过三百磅，长相粗野却性格安静腼腆。护锋咬咬下唇，声音低沉暗哑：“来点儿能量棒老A。”

蝙蝠克斯盯着白色的塑料纸，心里被这真诚的人类社交行为弄得一阵恶心。

“我不吃这种垃圾。”韦恩站起来背对T.J和奥卡佛，“自己省着吧， _先生们。_ ”

说完他便转身走进浴室，留下一片寂静。T.J愣在当场，奥卡佛深深地低下头，伸出去的手仍悬在半空。角卫不再整理鞋子，踢球手弹力裤脱到一半也停下动作——他们看着四分卫消失的方向，想知道这是否只是另一个笑话，王牌用来缓和季后赛压力的小把戏——可是没有，巨人队长没有回头，空气中只传来淋浴的水声。

闪电侠爆米花吃到一半却忘记咀嚼，海王响亮地打了个酒嗝。王牌韦恩和钢骨相对无言，戴安娜抽出长剑，在大理石桌沿仔细地打磨。他们面前的墙壁上投射出蝙蝠克斯的视觉影像，T.J和奥卡佛错愕的表情仅仅存在短暂的几秒，就被浴室白色的瓷砖替代。身穿蝙蝠铠甲、有着布鲁斯·韦恩面容的王牌关掉投影，怔怔地不知在想些什么。

“这都不是事儿。”亚马逊王储仔细观察锋刃，“在天堂岛，我们对付缺乏团结精神的人直接的很，先打一顿，再扔到塔上禁闭个三五十年。”

“但是我们没有三五十年公主，”巴里·艾伦绕着女神转好几圈，还从海王手边偷喝一口啤酒。“后天就该打分区赛，要我说巨人队还不如让替补…”

“ _不，不用！_ ”亚瑟在巴里背后用力一拍，小伙子差点把吃到嘴里的零食吐出来。“ _这我有经验。_ ”海底人一把揪起闷闷不乐地王牌韦恩，“ **听着哥们！** 咱只要找几个过气黑手党，等比赛的时候假装往观众席那么一扫射——”

“呃…亚瑟？你要扫射谁？”

克拉克把露易丝送回家便脱下记者装束，一路飞回哥谭郊外的湖边别墅，没成想一进门就听到正义联盟成员、七海之王亚瑟·库瑞张罗着要突突无辜民众。

“ _宝贝儿！_ ”海王喜气冲天，一把将氪星人按在怀里。“ _我可想死你啦！_ ”

“行行行了，”王牌克斯带着钢骨把八爪鱼一般缠着超人的海底人拉开，“不把我联盟资助人放在眼里？”

王牌韦恩将克拉克拉进自己怀中，并对库瑞怒目而视。

“我警告你不要联系任何退休有组织犯罪人员，包装工是全民所有制球队*， _你扫射的不是观众都是他娘的股东！_ ”

亚瑟满不在乎地点点头，不顾闪电侠反抗，扛起他跳进冰冷的湖水。

“ _回见各位，我和小仓鼠先去夜巡！_ ”

“…啧，男孩们。”宙斯之女收起长剑，足尖一点跃上空中，对半机械人说到：“不一起吗维克多？给两只爱情鸟一点空间。”

“维克，”亚历克斯叫住钢骨，“别忘了去找那个会变身的男孩。”*

“比利·柏特森。”维克多·斯通从窗边起飞，戴安娜的星光飞冕在月色下闪烁。“照顾好自己，伙计。还有想想怎么解决你的 _蝙蝠难题。_ ”

史密斯点点头，目送英雄们一个个离开，只剩超人温顺的被他抱在怀中。王牌韦恩叹口气，低头把自己埋在克拉克香甜的气味里。

“你还好吗亚历克斯？”

“你该叫我 _布鲁斯。_ ”

王牌韦恩声音听起来闷闷的，就像一条受了委屈的小狗。他穿着全套蝙蝠装，没有面具，脖子被凯夫拉纤维包裹，手套漆黑，紧身衣更显得小腿肌肉鼓胀、裆部硕大一团。氪星人踮起脚亲吻蝙蝠裸露在外的薄唇，悄悄抬起膝盖，隔着护具蹭对方的阴茎。

“这里可没有别人，亚历克斯。”

蝙蝠揪住不安分的氪星人，记者无辜地眨眨眼。

“你得对得起这身行头——飘起来克拉克。”

肯特露出一个奸计得逞的笑，他把自己悬在半空，胸部正对王牌韦恩的视线。史密斯似乎闻到一股腥甜的气味从超人制服的领口飘出，他退开一步，仔细欣赏这博爱的美神。蝙蝠蹲下身子，轻轻捏住氪星人的脚踝，一点点帮他褪下红靴，露出洁白细嫩、指头圆润的双脚。

克拉克感受到双手轻柔的触摸，就像羽毛划过肌肤，泻湖拥抱长长的沙滩。他的双足暴露在寒冷的空气中，又被史密斯抓进掌心。蝙蝠的手掌一点点向上探索，刮过稍有弧度的腿肚和超人敏感的膝窝，摸进大腿内侧又绕道身后，轻轻捏住氪星人藏在披风里的丰腴臀丘。

_为我带来欢愉的感受…你的爱让我自由…哦宝贝儿，这是性的治疗。_

蝙蝠直起腰，环住克拉克把头埋在对方胸前，手掌在屁股上画圈，时不时轻轻戳弄幽深的入口。他摸索着寻找制服暗扣，然后用力一拉——就像蚌壳中的维纳斯，超人现下也是浑身赤裸、宛如新生了。

肯特右手按在蝙蝠肩头，俯视僭主的骑士：他解下连在制服上的披风，用鲜红的织物裹住氪星人，然后抬起头，眼神里充满惊奇、渴望和崇敬之爱。青春不在于岁月年华，而是一种精神，一种意志——尽管这个布鲁斯·韦恩外表没有任何变化，但每个人都能感受到他所散发出的崭新激情，那么火热，那么大胆——如同亚历克斯的灵魂熊熊燃烧。克拉克沿着骑士脖颈的曲线轻抚，在这不可思议的能量之下感到战栗，不由得胸前胀痛，后穴流出一股爱液，打湿了蝙蝠的手套。

王牌韦恩摸到沟壑处一片滑腻，伸出中指抽插两下，毫不意外听到头顶传来超人的喘息，勾得他心头火起，胯下硬的发痛。克拉克被弄得发痒，用力把蝙蝠按在胸部，直到骑士张嘴把乳头吸进嘴里。

“啊…嗯…布鲁斯…王牌…里面好胀…”

蝙蝠恨不得多长一双手，他轮流含住两只奶子吸吮，手指把肉穴插的啧啧作响，超人的阴茎翘起，抵住王牌韦恩的胸口。克拉克想起他第一次来到这个湖边别墅的时候，想起那时饱受情欲煎熬、又不知如何向蝙蝠侠开口乞求，内心焦虑又绝望。 _如今的情势可是大为不同了。_ 肯特抓紧骑士的头发，洁白的身躯染上一层粉红。

“宝贝儿…”王牌韦恩喘着粗气，他还没有习惯这副已步入中年的肉体。“我们去床上？”

超人露出一个温柔的笑，下降高度好抱住骑士的腰，然后一路飘进卧室，把蝙蝠放在床边，自己斜卧在枕头上，红披风搭在腰间。

“解开你的护甲。”

骑士沉默着服从，去掉裆部的遮挡，掏出粗大狰狞、青筋暴起的阴茎，韦恩龟头大的惊人，每次捅进子宫都让超人几乎感到疼痛。氪星人充满喜爱地盯住肉棒，跪在床上俯身舔弄柱身，灵舌一卷把阳具吃进嘴里。蝙蝠在克拉克头颅前后摆动的间隙看到他肿大、垂下的乳尖，奶头随着动作摇晃，让王牌一阵发懵。超人的胸脯摸起来与往常不同，里面硬硬的好似有个肿块，乳晕过于肿大，颜色虽然依旧粉嫩却给人一种奶水充足的错觉。克拉克吃了一会儿便吐出肉棒，他直起腰，用肉乎乎的手掌抓住两边胸脯向中间挤压，直到把骑士的阴茎夹在乳沟之中。

“…克拉克？你没必要这么做，宝贝儿。”

记者抬起头，眼睛蓝的仿佛会发光， _难怪亚瑟说他很像一种水母。_

“可是奶子里面好痒…”超人边说边夹着鸡巴摇晃，还故意把奶头朝阴茎上蹭，伸出舌头在柱身快速地舔了一下。“…不帮帮我吗爹地？”

王牌韦恩深吸一口气， _他不是来寻找爱情的，可他往何处退缩？_

“…你喜欢跟那个老家伙玩这个？”

骑士眼神中的嫉妒和愤懑清晰可辨。瞧，王牌连情绪好恶都是如此鲜明。

“…爹地…”克拉克小腹里的瘙痒渐渐让他受不了，“…我是个坏男孩…不想惩罚我吗？”

史密斯并不觉得这个恶劣的家伙应该受到 _惩罚_ ，但如果这是一场游戏，为什么不陪氪星人玩下去？

“你是个很坏很坏的孩子。”蝙蝠抓住超人的头发，强迫他在乳交的同时吃进龟头。“总是到处勾引男人，看到鸡巴就骚的流水… _你是个荡妇，克拉克。_ ”

 _天呐。_ 记者在心里尖叫。 _平常可没机会听到亚历克斯这么说。_ 王牌有时候正直的过了头，甚至让肯特怀疑到底谁才是超人。羞辱让克拉克更加兴奋，捣蛋鬼的糟糕把戏把他的生活搅得一团糟，性爱次数急速下降——氪星人已经等不及要被粗暴地好好操上一顿。

“奶子这么涨，又背着我跟谁做了？亚瑟？冒牌四分卫？还是你在大街上随便找的货色…你该发个广告，克拉克。 _只要有大鸡巴，就能让超人爽上天。_ ”

天呐， _天呐，_ **天呐。** 克拉克闭上眼睛，沉浸在这压迫性的快感中。

“你就是喜欢挨操。子宫都灌满才能满意…你应该光着屁股去更衣室采访，夹着腿也挡不住骚水直流，球员们保证把你的淫穴操得再也合不拢。”

肯特难以自制地开始幻想，如果是在休斯顿德州人队的更衣室，他光着身子遇上刚刚健身完的J.J·瓦特—— _拉奥，_ 克拉克的口水打湿一大片床单。 _瓦特一定可以抱起来操他。_

王牌韦恩把超人的头猛地向后一拉，抽出阴茎让克拉克匍匐在床上，手臂架起记者的双腿，腰部一挺鸡巴狠狠干进肛门。

“啊！啊哈爹地…好大…太硬了唔…”

“不喜欢我硬吗克拉克？小屁眼吸这么紧…挨操爽不爽？”

“…爽…嗯啊…好爽…好喜欢…爹地…王牌…”

克拉克被干地身体不断向前，他手指死死抓住披风，想逃离骑士残忍的高速抽插。可蝙蝠毫不留情，一次次拖回记者，肉棒把淫穴奸地汁水四溅，肉体拍打和咕叽咕叽的捣弄声响成一片。

“…啊…不…不要…太大…唔…鸡巴好大…”

氪星人眼睛里满是泪水，乳尖摩擦让他牙堂发酸，从尾椎一路传来的快感令胸脯越发胀痛难耐，恨不得再找个人帮他吸一吸才好。

“…嗯…爹地…吸一吸…求你…奶子好胀…不…不要…屁股太爽了…啊呀！”

蝙蝠克斯刚一进门就看到自己的心上人被冒牌韦恩干得尖叫着高潮。超人双腿大开，洁白的身子压着一只蝙蝠，红色披风沾满体液，这情形如同淫魔强奸天使，真叫人不忍直视。

“…嗯…唔…亚历克斯？”

克拉克射的爽快，浑身软成一滩，眼神涣散瞟到站在门口的蝙蝠克斯。王牌韦恩闻声抬头，发现围观的冒牌四分卫，脸上表情难以言喻。

“ _哟，_ **队长回来啦。** ”王牌咬牙切齿，插干不由得更加凶狠。“ **你可真是球员的好榜样。** ”

“…啊哈…爹地…好深…顶到了…唔…王牌…亚历克斯…”

克拉克趴在床上任人玩弄，子宫口蠕动收缩，被鸡巴插得潮吹。蝙蝠克斯看着肯特蓝而湿润的双眼，心里一阵说不出的悸动。他扔下背包，从床的另一边逼近超人。

“我没必要帮你维护什么队友情谊。”韦恩捧住克拉克的脸，拇指压在下唇上。“况且我本身就不爱社交。”

氪星人伸出一截舌头轻轻舔舐蝙蝠克斯的手掌，他努力撑起上半身，把自己送进冒牌四分卫的怀中。

“ _这就是你欺负奥卡佛的理由？我看你就是故意的。_ ”王牌韦恩用力一操，硕大的龟头完全插进子宫，“别这样韦恩，我可没有抛售你的股票。”

“…哼唔…爹地…太多了…啊…肚子好涨…求你…王牌…好大…”

克拉克趴在蝙蝠克斯怀里哭得抽噎，淫穴越是被干的爽利，乳尖那种又堵又闷的折磨就越发鲜明。他胡乱地用手捏自己的胸，可怎么也缓解不了这磨人的痛苦。

“那倒是，市值还涨了。”蝙蝠克斯发觉氪星人糟糕的状态，“怎么了克拉克？他操你就这么爽？”

“别做个混蛋，韦恩。”

“…布，布鲁斯？我…里面好涨…”超人抓起蝙蝠克斯的手放在胸前，“…帮帮我…求你…”

史密斯拖住克拉克的腰帮他翻身，把胀成深红色的乳尖展示给哥谭人。

“帮他吸。”

蝙蝠克斯对王牌颐指气使的态度颇为不满，但想想自己在巨人队造成的破坏，性爱似乎是他眼下唯一能做的好事。韦恩低头把克拉克的乳头吃进嘴里，手掌抓住乳房挤压。

“…哈唔…布鲁斯…好棒…用力…啊…”

王牌韦恩越看越奇，被玩奶子显然带给超人很多快乐，他的肉穴兴奋地蠕动吸吮，子宫里一片泥泞，阳具仿佛陷入沼泽，高热紧致让亚历克斯觉得窒息，抽插变得愈发艰难。记者的身体柔嫩多汁又富于阳刚之美，总能让史密斯大开眼戒—— _或许这就是氪星人吧。_

“…啊哼…爹地…好爽…哈…啊哈…求你…另一边…”

克拉克仰躺在床上，双腿加紧王牌韦恩，感受肚腹深处传来的酥麻快感。蝙蝠克斯虽是个冒牌四分卫，但依旧掌力惊人，抓起肯特的乳肉用力揉搓，爽的超人眼睛眯起，只剩下一点细微的蓝。哥谭人把双乳吸得一片水光，奶头硬得几乎要裂开。他直起身来掏出阳具，送到记者不断呻吟的嘴边。

“克拉克…想不想吃鸡巴？”

王牌韦恩有些不满，但转念一想那也算是自己的阴茎。超人被干得浑浑噩噩，下意识张开嘴巴，却被腥膻的肉棒插的说不出话。

“…唔…嗯…唔…”

史密斯阳具很长，蝙蝠克斯花了好一阵子才习惯裤裆里走路摇摇晃晃的感觉。带上护阴之后紧身球裤更显得裆部硕大，韦恩从此打心眼里觉得橄榄球是一项少儿不宜的运动。克拉克被龟头堵住喉咙，丰满肉欲的双唇磨得艳红，两颊因为用力吸吮而凹陷。他自己捏住乳头，被两根肉棒奸得浑身发抖，整个人处于爆发边缘。

“操。”

王牌韦恩额头上渗出汗液，蝙蝠装里闷热无比让他烦躁，更要命的则是超人的肉穴——肠道疯狂卷住阳具，子宫口越收越紧，龟头陷在盛满淫水的囊袋里拔出来。

_“_ _操。”_

蝙蝠克斯打量史密斯一眼，发现对方皱着眉头，仿佛在进行一场抗争。

“咋的了你？”

王牌韦恩答不上来。他死死盯住克拉克上下起伏的小腹，想起氪星人从天而降时身后飘扬的披风。

“…唔…嗯哼…唔…”

克拉克想要尖叫，想说他的奶子里似乎有什么东西要流出来，可阳具塞满口腔，逼得他只能流泪。

“ **操！** _操操操！”_

超人阴茎里射出一股白浊，今晚第二次被干上高潮。王牌韦恩只觉得子宫口一松，自己的鸡巴和积蓄已久的淫水在挤压之下喷出，失禁一般流出透明汁液。肯特双手紧紧揪住奶头，直到手上一片湿润——乳尖上终于裂开一道小缝，从中溢出半透明的液体。

“妈的。”史密斯不停喘息，他刚刚精关大开，射在肉穴里。超人的肛门松软，正小口吐出各种体液的混合物。“克拉克？宝贝儿？你的奶子…漏了？”

蝙蝠克斯不明就里，他被拼命收缩的食道口弄得精液外流，阴茎还没等来高潮就被氪星人吐出来。

“啊！啊哈！嗯…亚历克斯…终于…流出来…啊唔…”

王牌韦恩小心翼翼戳了戳依旧丰挺的乳房，奶头随着动作又吐出一股白液。蝙蝠克斯沾一点放进嘴里，不由地瞪大眼睛。

“克拉克？！你为什么会溢乳？”

史密斯觉得头皮发麻。 _难道…我刚刚操进了孕妇的子宫？_

超人可不在乎这冒牌四分卫和盗版蝙蝠侠有多么震惊无助，他只顾沉浸在甜美的高潮里，浑身散发出性爱餍足的舒爽懒散。

“完了。”王牌克斯有些语无伦次，“我刚刚…他… _我完了！_ ”

“亚历克斯？”

克拉克后知后觉发现一个自责、内疚、自言自语的史密斯，他长腿一勾让王牌韦恩倒在身边。

“你怎么了王牌？”

“克拉克。”尽管荒谬无比，但他必须要问，“你是不是…揣崽子了？”

蝙蝠克斯一口气有些上不来。 _别这样。_ 哥谭人在内心哀嚎。 _他是我的氪星人！_

超人看着眼前两张关切的俊脸，心里不禁有些好笑。他眨眨朦朦胧胧含着泪水的眼睛，把自己蹭进骑士怀中。

“我没有孩子，亚历克斯。也许是因为生育宝典…等我去北极问问乔·艾尔。”

蝙蝠克斯好歹松一口气， 王牌韦恩一边放下心来一边又有些失落。他翻身下床，一把抱起氪星人走向浴室。

“等等，”哥谭人半硬的阴茎露在外面，场面十分滑稽。“我还没射呢！”

“你不挺能耐么，连能量棒都不吃。”史密斯炫耀似的揉揉怀里超人的肚子，“自个儿玩蛋去吧！”

闪电侠一趟趟往湖边别墅的小型电影厅搬运食物，直到海王再也看不下去，从厨房扛来一整个零食柜。钢骨和王牌韦恩正在调试微缩通讯器，好和远在绿湾包装工主场的蝙蝠克斯无延迟交流。

“黑色99双X星期天。能听到说‘蝙蝠’。”

冒牌四分卫叹一口气，整个威斯康星州正在经历寒流，北风凛冽挟裹雪花，绿湾城的居民却兴奋异常，观众几乎挤爆蓝堡球场。

“蝙蝠。还有不要暴露战术，斯通。”

“你应该注意点儿，韦恩。没人喜欢紧张兮兮的四分卫。”

蝙蝠克斯又叹一口气，T.J向他投来担忧的目光。

“快开球了，蝙蝠下线。”

“我觉得这人不太正常，”沙赞凑到钢骨身边，大声咀嚼一个汉堡。“维加斯盘口绿湾让六分，真阿隆·罗杰斯对上假王牌？我敢说这是一场屠—— **嘿王牌！** ”

王牌韦恩伸手摸摸比利的脑袋，递给魔法师一瓶苏打。

“少关注博彩小子，不过你说的没错，包装工确实是支强队。”

钢骨点击操控版，荧幕上投射出蝙蝠克斯的视觉影像，球场中山呼海啸的欢呼和尖叫从音响中冲泻而出，灌满整个放映厅。

**_“…_ ** **_福克斯体育台。我是乔·伯顿，嘉宾：著名牛仔，三届超级碗冠军，特洛伊·埃克曼。”_ **

“我讨厌伯顿。”克拉克对女神低语，“泰瑞说他很傲慢，我亲眼看到他摸了一个女孩的屁股——冷静点儿戴安娜！”

天堂岛王储收起长剑，愤愤地咬一口冰淇淋。

**_“…_ ** **_气象卫星报告今日风速5级，或有强降雪…开球。阿隆·罗杰斯在气温降至零度时胜率最高…罗杰斯职业生涯没在迈阿密赢过球_ ** _（海王：啊哈！） **,季后赛战绩9-11，季后赛主场战绩4-1，输给了西雅图海鹰。屏风短传…雷·刘易斯迅速反应，包装工三档弃踢。”**_

阿尔弗雷德为王牌韦恩送上一杯茶，史密斯从没如此紧张过。荧幕上蝙蝠克斯站在起球线，进攻组球员围成一圈等待战术。

_“_ _截锋c19，苹果-拉链-单v，喷气机！”_

闪电侠激动地塞一大口薯片：“这是我第一次听清楚口令！”

_“…奥马哈7-v，奥马哈7-v…开球！”_

**_“_ ** **_开球…交递给迈克·迈克卡菲，拿下五码。”_ **

放映室一片寂静，海王又打开一瓶啤酒。

**_“_ ** **_三档。史密斯短传给近端锋…倒在首攻线附近。_ ** _（钢骨：等我黑进飞猫镜头——过线了！） **主裁示意四档差一码，巨人队弃踢。”**_

“扯犊子吧这！”

亚瑟啃一大口马哈鱼，那原本是王牌韦恩的早餐。

“我今天就去绑了这个裁判，”戴安娜掏出真言套索，“让他在世人面前说出真相！”

“放松，公主，”亚历克斯一口气喝光杯子里的茶，却什么味儿也没尝出来。“包装工传统技能，不稀奇。”

**_“…_ ** **_两分钟官方暂停结束，包装工继续进攻。来到大都会阵前40码。霰弹枪阵型…开球…黄旗！巨人球员早动！罗杰斯跑向边线！出手！吉米·格拉汉姆鱼跃接球！哦多么完美的一档进攻！”_ **

巴里拿起一个热狗，掏出香肠扔掉面包。

“没别的意思，”闪电侠晃晃手指，“我觉得这解说声音听起来像是喉癌前兆。”

**_“一档得分。气温已经降至零下，蓝堡场地经理向福克斯表示虽然雪战对包装工有利，但仍会喷洒融雪剂。开球。罗杰斯交递给跑位…巨人队错失擒抱！一定是草皮已经结冰了!达阵！比赛的第一波得分进攻！包装工0-6领先大都会巨人！”_ **

王牌韦恩揉揉太阳穴，同步视觉传来防守截锋混合着愤怒、悔恨的神情。

_“_ _我摸到他了教练！我摸到他了！”_

防守组长雷·刘易斯走到蝙蝠克斯面前，放映室的众人不由地屏住呼吸，仿佛雷是要对自己说话。

_“_ _你一定得带领我们走出这个蛮荒之地，史密斯。这关乎荣誉！拿下它老A！拿下它！”_

_“_ _这是场比赛，刘易斯。冷静。”_

_“_ _这是场战争！”_

**_“_ ** **_比赛的高光时刻…尤其考虑到巨人队半场比赛颗粒无收…绿湾选择打两分转换。雷·刘易斯对位槽外接。开球！罗杰斯快抛短传！球被打掉了！雷·刘易斯！一次成功的防守！大都会下半场先攻！”_ **

“我尊敬他。”戴安娜冲雷·刘易斯点点头，“一个令人敬佩的男人。”

电视屏幕上切进广告，克拉克掏出手机，发现NBC的同事们在群里疯狂辱骂主裁判，罗伯特和泰瑞还给他私发一堆电视台未播出画面，清清楚楚显示巨人队被黑掉一个首攻。

“嘿宝贝儿！”超人抬起头，看到一个鬼鬼祟祟的亚瑟·库瑞。“商量个事儿，能不能用你那个什么…望远镜看一下离绿湾最近的湖在哪？”

氪星人扑哧一笑：“是超级视线亚瑟，不是望远镜。”

“对对对，”海王盯住克拉克红润饱满的双唇，一只手不安分地企图摸进披风。“你看咱俩…”

“干什么呢亚瑟？”王牌韦恩突然出现，准确捉住海底人狡黠的手。“你不会又想偷偷摸摸去蓝堡球场揍谁吧？”

“瞧你说的，我——”

“哪去？加我一个！”闪电侠迅速吃掉手里的小蛋糕，“我非得吃光福克斯转播包厢的所有——”

“不等等。”王牌韦恩一阵头大，“没有人要去哪，好吗？”

史密斯看到戴安娜又抽出佩剑，心里咯噔一声。他抓起披萨塞进巴里·艾伦嘴里，轻轻拿走女神的长剑，然后递给海王一瓶韦恩酒窖的陈年雪梨桶威士忌。

“谁也不去揍任何人。这就是比赛，这就是为什么每个赛季、所有球队都拼命想要取得主场优势，包装工并不特别，主裁判也没有在针对谁，更不值得我们组团去砸场子。”

“亚历克斯说的对，”克拉克充满爱意地看着王牌韦恩，“球场的事在球场解决。”

“就是，”沙赞从超人身后伸出一个脑袋，手里还拿着一包薯片。“现在去多不合适，咱们等终场往绿湾更衣室门口那么一站——”

王牌韦恩冲魔法师皱起眉头，氪星人也露出不赞成的目光。

钢骨快速反应，一把拉过惊奇队长：“怎么了比利，是不是作业太少？”

“嗝呃。”亚瑟打一个响亮的酒嗝。“我听你的伙计，当然主要是这威士忌真不错。”

王牌韦恩松一口气，他可拦不住一帮愤怒的超人类。

“亚历克斯少爷，”阿福在心里暗暗感慨，捣蛋鬼到是让他的日子变得更加愉快。“下半场比赛开始了。”

**_“_ ** **_第三节…看来蓝堡球场的融雪剂存货不足，草皮已经完全变白哈哈哈。_ ** _（沙赞：贱不贱呐！） **气温还在继续下降，巨人队替补球员已经披上防风外搭…嘿我的咖啡也冻上了！本场比赛有望打破1974年蓝堡球场的低温记录。大都会仍旧未得一分。”**_

“ ** _比赛进入第四节。场上比分0-6。千里迢迢奔赴客场的巨人球迷今天失望至极，亚历克斯·史密斯完全哑火，十分钟内送出两个抄截。只要绿湾赢下比赛，而新奥尔良圣徒又客胜西雅图，包装工就将在国联决赛继续坐镇魔鬼主场。四分卫评分…王牌创职业生涯新低。巨人队进攻。开球。亚历克斯·史密斯后撤步，脚下拌蒜！进攻锋线乱作一团！杰森·威腾直扑史密斯！他要被擒杀了！史密斯继续逃跑！等等！杰夫·奥卡佛扑上来！_** _（王牌韦恩：不！） **威腾和奥卡佛同时倒地！史密斯传球出界！**_ ”

“杰夫！”亚历克斯猛地站起来，死死盯住屏幕上倒地不起的奥卡佛。“别这样！”

_“_ _他怎么了？！队医！该死的，醒醒奥卡佛！”_

**_“巨人队护锋杰夫·奥卡佛，德州工农大学，16年首轮秀。连续两个赛季首发。主场球迷起立为奥卡佛送上祝福。史密斯朝裁判大喊，被掷黄旗警告。_ ** _（戴安娜：要不要脸啊！） **医疗车进场，奥卡佛本场比赛不再出场…巨人队派上替补护锋托尼·罗莫…”**_

_“_ _我受不了这个。”_

王牌韦恩的通讯器里传来蝙蝠克斯的声音。

_“_ _他不该这样，我不值得。我甚至不吃那个能量棒。”_

“杰夫是个护锋，护锋就是要保护四分卫。”

_“_ _可我不是他的四分卫！我做不到你听见了吗！”_

_绿湾球员已经注意到蝙蝠克斯的异常，他们围在一起，杰森·威腾脸上带着得意的笑。_

“冷静点韦恩。比赛必须继续。”

_“_ _我做不到。你该死的听到没？！”_

“一清二楚。”

亚历克斯看着T.J茫然的双眼和体能消耗殆尽的防守组球员——场上一片黄绿色的海洋，包装工球迷们狂热的呐喊，球队围巾在风中舞动，大雪已经开始阻挡视线——便知道他的赛季结束了。

“事已至此不是吗？”史密斯深吸一口气，“没关系布鲁斯。盘口本身就是绿湾让六分。没人觉得我们能从蓝堡幸存。”

蝙蝠克斯不再说话，他切断通讯，转身回到场上。

**_“_ ** **_大都会弃踢…皮球飞的很远…落在绿湾阵前一码线上！特勤组发挥出色。等等…史密斯不在场边…他在走回更衣室！考夫林教练向主裁请求暂停。亚历克斯今天怎么了，特洛伊？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_是压力，乔，压力。这种天气客场作战对谁都不容易，真正优秀的球员能够克服，而有些人则慌了阵脚。没有球队需要紧张兮兮的四分卫，更没有人会尊重一个临阵脱逃的队长，今天将是大都会巨人队史上黑暗的一天。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_好的特洛伊。包装工列阵在己方端区内。开球，罗杰斯交递球…雷·刘易斯冲破锋线！刘易斯杀进端区！跑卫慌忙逃窜！防守线卫从四面堵截！擒抱！倒在端区内！裁判示意没有掉球！雷·刘易斯为大都会赢得安全分！比赛进入官方暂停，绿湾2-6领先大都会！_ **

_蝙蝠克斯走进医疗室，杰夫·奥卡佛已经醒来，正在病床上吸氧。_

_“_ _老A？你来干什么？快去进攻！”_

_“_ _你感觉怎么样？”_

_“_ _我好得很。队医说有点脑震荡，休息一下争取决赛能上场。”_

_“_ _没有决赛了。”_

_奥卡佛瞪大眼睛，一把掀开面罩。_

_“_ _你他妈胡说什么？防守组刚刚拿下安全分！我们大有希望！”_

_“_ _我…我不行。我不是你以为的那个人。”_

_杰夫瞠目结舌。时间一分一秒流逝，而布鲁斯·韦恩的敌人正是他自己。_

_“_ _我从没以为过你是谁。我只知道队长从不放弃。你有没有特别想打败的东西？”_

_“…_ _有。”_

_“_ _那就去赢球。我现在特别想打败绿湾，为了巨人，为了你自己。”_

_蝙蝠克斯盯住奥卡佛。_

_“_ _你这话根本狗屁不通。但是我没关系，我明白了。”_

_杰夫挤出一个难看的笑。_

_“_ _该死的，我就知道你没问题。”_

_韦恩走回场边。球员、教练围上来。_

_“_ _你他妈以为自己在干什么！我们要达阵才能赢球！”_

_韦恩看着考夫林因为愤怒而扭曲的脸。_

_“_ _我明白，教练，我明白。走吧T.J，上场去。”_

**_“_ ** **_巨人队重兵囤积在中路。开球。交递。绿湾从中路擒抱…等等！这是个假交递！史密斯持球突击边线！骗过包装工防守球员！_ ** _（王牌韦恩：啊！操！） **继续推进！T.J·希尔上来开路！过了中场！45码！40码！安全卫迅速包夹！亚历克斯·史密斯倒在绿湾37码处！首攻，大都会！”**_

“牛逼！”

沙赞不小心炸坏一个音响，其他人因为太过激动而完全没有注意到。

**_“_ ** **_比赛剩下最后56秒。巨人队在绿湾端区前23码处列阵。他们需要达阵来赢得比赛，而大雪让传球变得不可能。大都会球员中速度最快的是外接手迪昂·桑德斯，现列阵槽位。开球。史密斯持球向外侧冲跑！绿湾防守整体向外线移动！他的速度不够快！马上越过开球线！还剩49秒！史密斯反方向短抛给中路的迈克·迈克卡菲！联盟码数第三的跑位！这是又是个欺骗战术！”_ **

**_“_ ** **_好小子！”_ **

**_“——包装工后场放空！巨人队和时间赛跑！35秒！迈克卡菲绕过内线卫！28秒！后卫扑上来！桑德斯完美的阻挡！17秒！包装工角卫从后方包抄！拉住迈克卡菲！他要倒地了吗！比赛还有9秒！迈克挣脱束缚！离端区还有不到十码！5秒！4秒！3！2！1！达阵！比赛结束了！哦我的上帝老天爷！大都会巨人杀出绿湾城！”_ **

_巨人队的球员们疯狂冲进球场，在愤怒的包装工球迷面前扛起达阵英雄迈克卡菲。蝙蝠克斯嘶吼着自己也不知道的什么话，胡乱地和队友抱在一起，到处都是扔掉的头盔和佳得乐，考夫林教练眼睛都蹦跶掉了。_

_“_ _你们看到了吗！你们他妈看到了吗！操他妈的大联盟！”_

“冷静点儿，布鲁斯！”

王牌韦恩被戴安娜用力抱住，女神钢铁铸成的铠甲几乎戳断肋骨。沙赞和超人分别带着闪电、海王一起上天庆祝，钢骨忙着在各大论坛发帖辱骂主裁判，连阿尔弗雷德都坐下给自己倒了杯白兰地。

_“_ _去你妈的冷静！去你妈的包装工！”_

史密斯扣扣耳朵，通讯里传来的喧闹震得他耳膜生疼。

“嘿亚历克斯！”海王和沙赞冲进放映室，“一起去西雅图看另一场分区赛！”

“怎么你买票了？”

“不！”比利一个惊雷劈坏另一个音响，“亚瑟说老蝙蝠在海鹰主场有个包厢！”

“他确实有，”超人平稳落地，闪电侠赖在氪星人温暖包容的怀抱里。“你要一起吗阿福？”

_“_ _等等。”蝙蝠克斯突然觉得不太对劲，“我刚刚赢了！你们不和我一起庆祝？”_

“告诉他和队友一起庆祝。”女神一把扛起亚历克斯，“还等什么？走啊！”

_“_ _不，不行！克拉克？等着我克拉克！阿福也去我他妈吃什么！喂？喂！”_

王牌韦恩摁掉通讯。

“他说祝咱一路平安。”

_“_ _你们都是什么人？操你妈的亚历克斯·史密斯！”_

_蝙蝠克斯愤怒地大喊，迈克卡菲和桑德斯抬着一大桶冰水给他兜头浇下，三个人大笑着抱在一起。_

_“_ _我操老A，你怎么还自己骂自己呢！”_

注：

*绿湾包装工是大联盟唯一几家非盈利性球队，它由三万余名会员共同所有。

*指沙赞。


End file.
